Leyendo Percy Jackson: El mar de los monstruos
by HaydeeDantes01
Summary: Después de leer "El ladrón del rayo", dioses y semidioses leen el segundo libro de la saga. Nuevas parejas. Secretos revelados.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de PJ son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><span>Prólogo<span>

Era de noche (o al menos eso parecía), y todos se preparan para dormir. Están cansados después de un largo día de lectura. En un día habían leído un libro entero, aunque quizás paso más de un día, pero no estaban seguros, ya que, como las Moiras dijeron, el tiempo estaba detenido.

Sucedió que las Parcas habían traído del futuro a semidioses griegos y romanos para que juntos con los dioses (incluidos Hades y Perséfone), lean las aventuras de un joven héroe con dos objetivos: por un lado para que los dioses (a través de la vida del héroe), vean y acepten sus errores, sus malas decisiones y sean capaces de enmendarlas; y por el otro para que ambos campamentos se conozcan y dejen de lado los prejuicios logrando así una amistad.

Al parecer los deseos de la Moiras se estaban cumpliendo.

Los dioses ahora veían las cosas desde el punto de vista de los semidioses y se sentían avergonzados y culpables por el destino de sus hijos, por no reconocerlos y hacerles pensar que no son importantes, después de todo los necesitaban, y a su vez sus hijos los necesitaban a ellos.

Zeus había aceptado que Hades valla al Olimpo cuando quiera para visitar a algún dios amigo, pero no le permitió vivir allí o tener un trono o un lugar entre los doce.

A su vez, los semidioses se acercaron, no con una relación muy fluida como de años de buena convivencia, pero las amistades se estaban formando.

Los romanos observaron que los griegos no son débiles, ignorantes o cavernícolas como pensaban; y se dieron cuenta que los griegos no les guardaban rencor como esperaban, ya que ellos invadieron a los griegos. Comenzaban a sentir culpa por el pasado y por el presente, porque los griegos vivían menos que ellos. Aunque también les tenían un poco de envidia porque se trataban y convivían como una familia, además veían más a los dioses.

Todo esto pensaban y sentían mortales e inmortales mientras iban a descansar.

Grover estaba abrumado por la avalancha de sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos de todos los presentes que tenían como centro y principio a Percy, además de las suyas.

Annabeth estaba triste y deprimida. Extrañaba horrores a su novio. Cuando por fin estaban a punto de embarcar en el Argo II y partir al Campamento Júpiter y ver a Percy, las Moiras los traían al pasado. Por un momento tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo en el Olimpo pero no había sido así. Después las Parcas dijeron que iba a llegar durante la lectura de los libros aunque no como ellos esperaban. Y, en efecto, el Percy que llego, al principio de la lectura, era un niño de 6 años con uniforme escolar. Su ansiedad se calmó un poco al ver a ese niño feliz e inocente, pero al final del libro se marchó. Annabeth esperaba que el novio de su tiempo llegue pronto.

Nico, en el templo de un dios menor, pensaba en Percy y suspiraba por Percy.

En otro templo, otra persona pensaba en Nico y suspiraba por Nico.

Hazel y Piper se preguntaban porque las Moiras no habían traído a sus novios.

Heracles pensaba en su futuro enfrentamiento con el hijo de Poseidón y en cierta persona que lo había cautivado.

Perseo, Aquiles, Orión, Quirón y Teso comentaban maravillados las aventuras del hijo de Poseidón mientras que Teso y Orión se mostraban sonrientes y orgullosos de su hermanito. Orión también estaba envidioso porque Artemisa se haya fijado en Percy aunque con un movimiento de cabeza los desechaba y el orgullo volvía. Por otra parte el entrenador de héroes estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a sus viejos amigos.

Leo, alejado de los templos, practica; ya iban a ver esos "gemelos" quien tenía los mejores trucos.

Octavio se revolcaba en envidia y odio, tanto por Percy como por Rachel. A media noche se dijo que ninguno de los dos se merecía su somnolencia y se durmió ahorcando a un osito de peluche. ¿El peluche era Percy? ¿O quizá Rachel? Ni él estaba seguro; lo más probable es que fueran ambos.

Poseidón daba vueltas caminado por su templo preocupado por el contenido de los otros libros.

Zeus pensaba en como su hija habrá vuelto a ser humana, y en la forma y el momento adecuado para aceptar plenamente a Hades en el Olimpo; lo habría hecho antes, pero no quería parecer débil pidiéndole perdón a su hermano tan rápido, se quería mostrar duro, quería que Hades le ruegue.

Hades está orgulloso de su hijo pero también preocupado por sus pocas relaciones con los vivos y las muchas con los muertos. También pensaba que Zeus era un imbécil, él no tenía amigos, solo se llevaba más o menos bien con Poseidón y Hermes.

Artemisa está sorprendida de haber encontrado otro hombre como Orión. Quizá Percy era incluso mejor que su hermano. Tal vez.

Hermes estaba destruido por el destino de su amado hijo Luke. Aunque contento de que al final haya muerto con honor.

Afrodita esta extasiada por los nuevos amores y futuras parejas que había visto, aunque estas no se hayan dado cuenta.

Hefesto se encontraba impaciente, como siempre, esperando que llegara el día con el que tanto soñaba.

Rachel tuvo sueños toda la noche, y comprendió con horror en donde estaba Percy.

Sueños, preocupaciones y esperanzas se mesclaban y fundían esa noche en el Olimpo.

Al despertar leerían con más calma el segundo libro. El mar de los monstruos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooolaaaaa!<strong>

**La verdad es que las ideas para esta historia las tengo desde hace unos meses y con el segundo libro de la saga. Pensé en escribirla con el primero, pero al final decidí que no porque ya hay muchas historias en las que se leen "el ladrón del rayo" y me pareció que sería repetitivo, además que la idea original es con el segundo libro.**

**Así que este fanfic transcurre durante la lectura de "el mar de los monstruos", igualmente voy a contar los hachos más importantes que hubieran pasado cuando se leyó el primero. En este digo algunas y en el resto de los capítulos los explicare mejor y contare otros.**

**Esta es mi primera historia y desde ya les pido perdón si hay errores de ortografía o gramática. También agradecería que me digan que piensan, y si tienen alguna idea de algo que quieran que pase en el fanfic, me lo dicen y, si no va en contra de como la tengo pensada, me lo dicen y voy a tratar de agregarla.**

**Aaahhhh otras aclaraciones súper importantes: Annabeth, Grover, Quirón, Piper, Leo, Rachel y el resto de los semidioses griegos vienen del tiempo después de El héroe perdido, justo antes de embarcarse en el Argo II. Hazel, Reyna, Octavio y demás romanos vienen después de El hijo de Neptuno, fueron sacados de su tiempo mientras veían venir al Argo II. Nico viene de antes de que Percy, Hazel y Frank partan para su misión, así que no fue al Tártaro. Jason, Frank y Percy todavía no aparecieron.**

**En fin, espero que les guste y disfruten del fic…**


	2. Mi mejor amigo se prueba un vestido

**Discleimer: los personajes de PJ pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo № 1: Mi mejor amigo se prueba un vestido de novia.<strong>

Una vez que todos estuvieron despiertos fueron a desayunar al templo de Hestia. Su templo era como un caserón capaz de alojar a varias familias. En el comedor había dos mesas, una al lado de la otra, que parecían tablones por lo grandes que eran; grandes tablones de cerámica blanca al estilo griego. Preciosas.

Se sentaron todos mezclados: romanos, griegos y dioses. Quirón en su silla de ruedas intercambiaba con Reyna distintos ejercicios y juegos de guerra; los romanos escucharos aterrorizados mientras el centauro le explicaba a su pretor como instalar un muro de lava.

- ¡Deja de babearte y come!- le dice Connor Stoll a Travis mientras le pega en la nuca a su hermano que estaba observando atentamente a su novia Kate.

- Jajaja Mira quién habla si a vos también se te cae la baba por tu amor!-

- ¡Eso es mentira!- chilla Connor colorado.

- ¡Ya dejen de pelearse los hermanos macana!- les grita Leo desde la otra punta provocando la risa de todos.

Menos la de Nico que mira (todavía sin poder creerlo), a su padre comiendo un enorme tazón de cereales. Al principio de la lectura del primer libro, Deméter dijo que Hades había mandado a robar el rayo de Zeus mientras que Hades aseguraba que este lo había escondido para molestar a Poseidón. Discutieron y apostaron, si Deméter ganaba Hades tenía que comer solo cereales por cincuenta años y si Hades ganaba Deméter no iba a pisar el inframundo por un siglo. Juraron por el río Estigio. Por supuesto los dos perdieron, pero el rey del inframundo pensaba que valía la pena comer cereales si no tenía que aguantar a su suegra por un siglo de paz. Por otra parte Perséfone ya estaba haciendo planes, por fin iba a poder pasar mucho tiempo con su marido a solas sin que su madre interrumpa en medio del acto.

Después de desayunar fueron a la sala del trono para seguir leyendo, pero antes Apolo le pregunto a Rachel si esa noche había dibujado algo (apenas se conocieron Apolo le dio a su nuevo oráculo cualquier cosa que ella quiera y Rachel eligió un bloc de hojas y un lápiz. Los griegos dijeron que dibujaba cosas del pasado, presente y el futuro. Ya había escrito la primera profecía completa de Percy, también dibujo a Equidna y a su quimera, a Percy cayendo al río y a Percy hablando con Luke).

Rachel asintió y mostró su nuevo dibujo: Percy, en un lugar oscuro, mirándose a un espejo.

- ¿Qué significa?- pregunto alguien.

- No tengo idea- respondieron a la ves Apolo y Rachel mientras se sonreían. Octavia casi murió de celos.

- Bueno ahora no lo vamos a saber, comencemos a leer de una ves- bufó Poseidón impaciente.

- Yo leo- se ofreció Grover agarrando el libro, leyó, se puso colorado y se lo pasó a Nico que estaba a su lado.

Este lo miro extrañado hasta que miró el título del primer capitulo y se rió comprendiendo. Se aclaró la garganta y leyó.

-Mi mejor amigo se prueba un vestido de novia-.

Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas, recién después de un rato se calmaron y Nico continuó leyendo.

**Mi pesadilla empezaba así:**

Todos suspiraron con indignación, ya sabían los sueños que tenía el hijo del mar.

**Estaba en una calle desierta de un pueblecito de la costa, en mitad de la noche, y se había desatado un temporal. El viento y la lluvia azotaban las palmeras de la acera.**

Zeus y Poseidón recibieron todas las miradas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rey del cielo levantando una ceja.

-¿Peleando de nuevo?- respondió Hera.

- Te dije que no me gusta que yo respondo con otra pregunta - trono de Zeus.

- Bueno bueno, tranquilo- dijo su mujer suspirando.

Zeus iba a contestar pero Nico siguió leyendo.

**Una serie de edificios rosa y amarillo, con las ventanas protegidas con tablones, se alineaban a lo largo de la calle. A sólo una manzana, más allá de un seto de hibisco, el océano se agitaba con estruendo.**

-Florida- murmuro Poseidón.

**«Florida», pensé, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo sabía. Nunca había estado en Florida.**

- Instintos marinos- dijo con una sonrisa Poseidón.

- ¿Solamente con mirar el mar?- pregunto Hazel impresionada.

- Si, el mar y sus alrededores- confirmo el dios del mar.

- Suertudo- murmuraron varios semidioses.

Atenea entrecerró los ojos cuando escuchó Florida, sospechando lo que le pudo pasar al sátiro. Annabeth asintió a su madre quien se estremeció al igual que Poseidón, ya que también se dio cuenta. Atenea miro sorprendida al dios del mar, pero después se dio cuenta de que justamente él es el dios del mar. Se sonrojó para satisfacción de Poseidón.

**Luego oí un golpeteo de pezuñas sobre el pavimento. Me di la vuelta y vi a mi amigo Grover corriendo para salvar el pellejo.**

Dionisio gimió con preocupación en su trono. Los semidioses y algunos dioses lo miraron pasmados. Todavía estaban perplejos por el amor que demostró Dionisio hacia los sátiros. Ariadna, sentada a su lado, le tomo la mano y se la apretó para consolarlo. Teseo los fulmino con la mira, pero solo Afrodita se dio cuenta y sonrió maliciosamente, le encantaban los amores imposibles.

**Grover había sido mi mejor amigo en sexto curso y había participado conmigo y una chica llamada Annabeth en nuestra aventura para salvar al mundo.**

- ¿Sólo una chica? Auch exo Debio doler- Bromeo Connor Sonriendo inocentemente a Annabeth.

- ¡Serra el pico Stoll!- le gritó la hija de Atenea.

-Si Connor, ¿no ves que por lo menos la nombró? Dijo Nico entre risas.

- ¡Seguí leyendo!- vociferó Annabeth.

**Pero no lo había visto desde el mes de julio, cuando emprendió solo una peligrosa de la que ningún sátiro había regresado vivo.**

**El caso es que, en mi sueño, Grover venía huyendo con la cola entre las patas y los zapatos en las manos, como hace siempre que necesita moverse deprisa. Pasó al galope frente a las tiendas para turistas y los locales de alquiler de tablas de surf, mientras el viento doblaba las palmeras casi hasta el suelo.**

- Esa tienda es una porquería- dijo Piper con desprecio.

**Grover estaba aterrorizado por algo que había dejado atrás. Debía de venir de la playa, porque tenía el pelaje cubierto de arena húmeda. Había conseguido escapar y ahora trataba de alejarse de algo.**

Grover se estremeció al recordarlo.

**Un rugido estremecedor resonó por encima del fragor de la tormenta. Detrás de Grover, en el otro extremo de la manzana, surgió una figura indefinida que aplastó una farola, que acabó estallando en una lluvia de chispas.**

**Grover dio un traspié y gimió de puro terror mientras murmuraba: «Tengo que escapar. ¡Tengo que avisarles!»**

-¡Desembucha!- exigieron casi todos en la sala.

-No, se van a enterar durante la lectura- contesto con seriedad el sátiro, su expresión mostraba una seguridad incuestionable. Nadie discutió.

**Yo no lograba distinguir quién o qué lo perseguía, pero oía a aquella cosa refunfuñar y soltar maldiciones. El suelo temblaba a medida que se aproximaba. Grover dobló a toda prisa una esquina y titubeó; se había metido en un patio sin salida, lleno de tiendas, y ya no tenía tiempo de retroceder.**

Todo el mundo parecía preocupado por el sátiro.

**La puerta más cercana se había abierto con los embates del temporal.**

-¿Dijo embates? No pensé que supiera esa palabra- comentó sorprendida Atenea.

Entre medio de risas contenidas Annabeth contestó:

-No sigas subestimando a Percy madre, ya has visto que es inteligente cuando quiere- dijo defendiendo a su novio.

**El letrero que coronaba el escaparate, ahora sumido en la oscuridad, ponía: «VESTIDOS DE NOVIA ST. AUGUSTINE.»**

**Grover entró corriendo y se ocultó tras un perchero repleto de vestidos de novia.**

- Eeehhh ¿no será lo que estoy pensando?- preguntó divertido Travis al sátiro.

- ¿Piensas?- contraatacó Grover haciéndolo callar en medio de carcajadas del resto de los presentes.

**La sombra del monstruo pasó por delante de la tienda. Yo incluso podía olerlo.**

-Eso le pasa por juntarse tanto con un pobre fauno- dijo Octavio despectivamente.

**Era una combinación repugnante de lana mojada y carne podrida, con ese agrio olor corporal que solo los monstruos son capases de despedir; algo así como una mofeta que solo se alimentara de comida mexicana.**

- Ahhhh- dijo Octavio con vergüenza mientras todos volvían a reír.

- ¡Y es un sátiro no un fauno!- le grito Dionisio viendo con satisfacción como el romano se encogía en su lugar.

**Grover temblaba tras los vestidos de novia y la sombra pasó de largo.**

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

**Ya no se oía más que la lluvia. Grover respiró hondo. Quizá aquella cosa se había ido.**

**Entonces centelló un relámpago y explotó la fachada entera de la tienda, mientras una voz monstruosa bramaba: «¡Mííííía!»**

Silencio. Todos comprendieron. El monstruo se llevó a Grover. Estallaron las risas.

-jajjaja ¿mía? jajajjajaja- se escuchaba por todos lados.

Grover estaba morado de la vergüenza y de la ira, así que con un movimiento de manos hizo crecer enredaderas que envolvió el cuerpo y la cara de todos los humanos, haciéndolos quedar como momias.

- Para que no se olviden de que soy un Señor de la Naturaleza bendecido por Pan. Una broma más y las plantas los van a apretar con la fuerza de una pitón- amenazó sombríamente el sátiro.- Continúa Di Angelo.-

Hasta los dioses estaban perplejos. En cambio Dionisio estaba radiante y lo felicitó, como si llevase un tiempo esperando esta demostración de poder por parte del sátiro.

**Me senté en la cama de golpe, tiritando.**

**No había tormenta ni ningún monstruo. La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de mi dormitorio.**

**Me pareció atisbar una sombra a través del cristal: una forma humana.**

Todos apretados. Annabeth se sonrojara.

**Enseguida oí que golpeaban mi puerta y a mi madre llamándome:**

**-Percy, vas a llegar tarde.-La sombra de la ventana desapareció.**

Poseidón frunció el ceño desconfiado.

**Tenía que ser mi imaginación. Era la ventana de un quinto piso, con una salida de incendios antiquísima y desvencijada… Era imposible que hubiera nadie ahí fuera.**

Varias hijas de Afrodita pensaron que seguramente era alguna admiradora, como ellas mismas.

**-Vamos cariño-insistió mi madre-. Es el último día de colegio. ¡Deberías estar entusiasmado! ¡Casi lo has conseguido!**

-¡El mejor día del año!- dijo Kate que había logrado sacar de su boca las enredaderas con bastante esfuerzo. Los Stoll le dieron una mirada agradecida.

**-Voy-logré decir.**

**Palpé bajo la almohada y para tranquilizarme agarré el bolígrafo con el que dormía siempre. Lo saqué de su escondite y examiné una vez más la inscripción en griego antiguo que tenía grabada a un lado: _Anaklusmos. _Contracorriente.**

Nuevos deseos por parte de todos de poder ver el bolígrafo de cerca, ya que Percy nunca dejaba que nadie la toque. Grover liberó a sus prisioneros, divertido.

**Pensé en quitarle la tapa, pero algo me detuvo. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no recurría a _Contracorriente_…!**

Desilusión, al parecer todavía no iba a haber acción. Poseidón se relajó.

**Además, mi madre, el día que destrocé su vitrina manejando una jabalina torpemente, me hizo prometer que no volvería a usar armas mortíferas en el apartamento. Deposité a _Anaklusmos_ en la mesilla y me arrastré fuera de la cama.**

-¿Percy duerme desnudo o con ropa?-. Pregunto de repente Drew, y con un grito se dio cuenta que lo dijo en vos alta.

-¿Qué?- trono Annabeth furiosa.

-Nada nada, ¡perdón!- dijo aterrorizada la hija del amor.

-¡Después lo solucionan ahora continuemos!-. Exigió Poseidón fríamente, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de risa.

Rápidamente Nico reanudó la lectura.

**Me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Procuraba no pensar en mi pesadilla, ni en monstruos, ni en la sombra en la ventana.**

**«Tengo que escapar. ¡Tengo que avisarles!»**

**¿Qué había querido decir Grover?**

**Con tres dedos formé una garra sobre mi corazón y la moví hacia afuera, como empujando: un gesto para ahuyentar males que me había enseñado Grover hacía mucho tiempo.**

-Que exagerado. Tampoco fue tanto tiempo-. Comentó el sátiro con una sonrisa.

**Aquel sueño no podía ser real.**

**Último día de colegio. Mimadre tenía razón, debería sentirme entusiasmado; por primera vez en mi vida, casi había logrado pasar un año entero sin que me expulsaran, sin accidentes extraños, sin peleas en clase, sin profesores que se convirtiesen de repente en monstruos decididos a acabar conmigo con una comida envenenada o me dieran tareas para casa con carga explosiva. Al día siguiente me iba a mi lugar preferido de este mundo: el Campamento Mestizo.**

-¿Ven? ¡A nosotros no nos tiene en cuenta!- les dijo Octavio a los romanos con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Silencio.

-En esa época Percy no sabía de nuestro campamento-. Le recordó Reyna conteniendo la risa.

Octavio se la quedó mirando como si le hubiera pegado, después asintió rojo de vergüenza mientras la sala estallaba de la risa; incluido Hércules, en el fondo agradeciendo de que el romano se le haya adelantado, ya que él pensó lo mismo y casi lo dice en voz alta; cuando la risa general se calmo, siguió escuchando atentamente.

**Un día mas y ya estaba. Ni siquiera yo era capaz de estropearlo.**

**Como de costumbre, no tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba.**

-¡Y como de costumbre ya nos esta diciendo que algo va a pasar! Jajajaja-. Se ríe Jake Mason.

De repente se escucho un trueno, y en medio de la sala apareció un chico rubio.

-¡Jason!- gritó Piper y corrió a abrazarlo, pero antes de llagar junto a su novio una luz de color rojo oscuro dio lugar a otro chico que Piper no reconoció.

-¡Frank!- gritó Hazel y se echó en los brazos del joven al mismo tiempo que Piper en los de Jason.

Cuando por fin se separaron todos miraron detenidamente a los recién llegados. Llevaban sus ropas rotas y quemadas, como si volvieran de una batalla. Obviamente ellos llegaron de un futuro más lejos que el de todos los semidioses.

Para los griegos Jason estaba igual, solo mas bronceado y magullado; en cambio para los romanos, el hijo de Júpiter había crecido después de todo hacía meses que lo veían, pero también notaron algo diferente en él, en su actitud, en su mirada.

Por otra parte, los romanos (incluida Hazel) estaban en shock, Frank definitivamente estaba distinto: era mas alto, mas musculoso, el pecho abultado y los hombros mas anchos, no había ningún rastro de gordura, su cara era delgada y angulosa, sus ojos asiáticos miraban desafiantes y se lo veía mas fuerte, todo su porte mostraba confianza en sí mismo, cosa inusual en él. Su camiseta le quedaba chica y se le veían los abdominales bien marcados, las mangas recogidas hasta los codos mostrando sus brazos fuertes, la bermuda le quedaba ajustada insinuando sus piernas musculosas. Llevaba un bastón de marfil de tres pies de largo cubierto con un globo oscuro de mármol pulido del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, ubicado en la parte posterior de tres águilas romanas de oro. Lo mas extraño era una pequeña bolsa de tela blanca con un hilo de bronce atada alrededor de su cinturón.

Las hijas de Venus y de Afrodita estaban babeando. Las hijas de Afrodita habían hablado con las romanas sobre el novio de Hazel y no entendían porque lo despreciaban. Estas al verlo cambiaron rápidamente de opinión y ya estaban haciendo planes.

-Mierda que músculos-. Suspiró Drew. Hazel la fulminó con la mirada, Frank levantó una ceja provocando más suspiros.

Por una ves Jason pasó desapercibido.

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que era lo que no encajaba. Frank parecía un romano hecho y derecho, es mas, el hijo de Marte tenía apariencia de pretor y no Jason.

Mientras los miraban hubo otro fogonazo de luz y apareció un hombre de unos treinta años, delgado, pelo negro y ojos oscuros, con barba de dos días, algo bronceado. Iba vestido con ropas griegas muy ricas y una diadema de oro rodeando su frente. Guapo.

-Que estos jóvenes tan apuestos se presenten-. Dijo Afrodita, su voz cargada de lujuria.

-Jason Grace hijo de Júpiter-. Dijo el rubio con una reverencia.

-Frank Zhang hijo de Marte descendiente de Poseidón-. Dijo el asiático. Ares y Poseidón se miraron y asintieron pensando lo mismo

-Odiseo rey de Ítaca-. Dijo el morocho. Hércules se revolcó de celos ante las miradas de admiración de todos los semidioses.

-¿Las Parcas explicó a ellos por qué están aquí? -. Preguntado Zeus.

-Si padre, y nos mostraron todo lo que pasó ayer-. Contestó su hijo.

Después de superar el hecho de que estaban viendo a unos de los antiguos héroes de Grecia, Nico siguió con la lectura. Mientras los dioses se preguntaban porque el rey mortal estaba presente. Todos menos Poseidón y Atenea que se habían dado cuenta.

**Mi madre había preparado gofres azules y huevos azules para desayunar. Ella es así, celebra las ocasiones especiales preparando comida de color azul. Supongo que es su manera de decir que todo es posible: Percy casi termina séptimo curso, los gofres pueden azules… Pequeños milagros por el estilo.**

Se vieron sonrisas cariñosas en todos los rostros presentes, menos en los de Octavio y Heracles, por supuesto.

**Desayuné en la cocina mientras ella lavaba los platos. Iba vestida con su uniforme de trabajo: la falda azul con estrellas y la blusa a rayas rojas y blancas que se ponía para vender golosinas en Sweeton America, la tienda de caramelos donde trabajaba. Llevaba su largo cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo.**

Varios chicos suspiraron románticamente; Sally se había convertido en el amor platónico de muchos.

**Los gofres estaban muy buenos, pero me temo que no los engullía como de costumbre, porque mi madre me miró y frunció el ceño.**

Al igual que Afrodita.

-Voy a tener que enseñarle a comer-.

**-¿Te encuentras bien, Percy?**

**-Sí… perfecto.**

-Muy mal, no hay que mentirle a una madre-. Reprendió Hera.

**Ella siempre se daba cuenta cuando algo me preocupaba. Se secó las manos y se sentó frente a mí.**

**-¿Es el colegio, o es…?**

**No hizo falta que terminara la frase, yo sabía muy lo que me estaba preguntando.**

-qué raro- murmuró Hércules, para su suerte nadie lo escuchó, todavía estaban conmocionados por los recién llegados.

**-Creo que Grover está metido en un aprieto-dije. Y le conté el sueño que había tenido.**

Hera asintió conforme.

**Ella apretó los labios. No solíamos hablar de ese otro aspecto de mi vida. Procurábamos vivir del modo más normal posible, pero mi madre estaba al corriente de la situación de Grover.**

-¿De la búsqueda?-preguntó Frank. Hazel sonrió con ternura, todavía había algo de su antiguo novio.

Si-. Le respondio Annabeth.

**-Yo no me preocuparía cariño-dijo-. Grover ya es un sátiro mayor; si hubiese algún problema, estoy segura de que nos habrían avisado desde el campamento…-Me pareció que tensaba los hombros al pronunciar esta última palabra.**

Toda la sala frunció el ceño.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté.**

**-Nada. ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? Esta tarde iremos a celebrar el fin de curso. Os llevaré a Tyson y a ti al Rockefeller Center, a esa tienda de monopatines que os gusta tanto.**

-No sabía que le gustaran los monopatines-. Murmuró Annabeth con tristeza.

**Uf, eso si que era una tentación. Nosotros siempre íbamos muy justos de dinero. Entre las clases nocturnas de mi madre y mi matrícula en la escuela privada, no podíamos permitirnos ningún extra, como por ejemplo un monopatín. Pero algo en su voz me inquietaba.**

**-Un momento-dije-. Creía que esta tarde íbamos a preparar mi equipaje para el campamento.**

**Ella empezó a estrujar el trapo que tenía entre las manos.**

**-Ay, cariño, es que… anoche recibí un mensaje de Quirón.**

**El corazón se me encogió.**

Como el de todos en la sala.

**Quirón era el director de actividades del Campamento Mestizo, y no se habría puesto en contacto con nosotros a menos que ocurriese algo muy grave.**

-¿Y ahora qué?-. Suspiró Poseidón. No quería volver a perder la conciencia como le pasó varias veces mientras leían el primer libro.

**-¿Qué te dijo?**

**-Considera que… ir al campamento ahora mismo podría ser peligroso para ti. Quizá tengamos que aplazarlo.**

**-¿Aplazarlo? ¿Pero cómo va a ser peligroso, mamá? ¡Yo soy un mestizo! Es el único lugar del mundo seguro para alguien como yo.**

**-Normalmente sí, cariño. Pero con los problemas que ahora tenemos…**

¿Qué problemas? -. Ares preguntaron.

**-¿Qué problemas?**

Ares se sonrojó mientras el resto reía.

**-Lo siento Percy. Lo siento mucho. Iba a contártelo esta tarde, pero ahora no puedo explicártelo del todo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que Quirón fuese capaz de hacerlo.**

-O te conoce muy bien o es algo realmente muy malo-. Dijo Dionisio.

-Lo segundo-. Respondió Quirón. Los dioses y semidioses que no conocían la historia bufaron.

**Ha ocurrido tan de repente…**

**Me quedé atónito. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera ir al campamento? Quería hacerle un millón de preguntas, pero justo en ese momento el reloj de la cocina dio la media.**

**Mi madre casi pareció aliviada.**

-Salvada por la campana-. Dijo Connor ante la risa de todos, pero mirando a alguien en particular, observando su reacción, ese alguien sonrió y se sonrojo; objetivo cumplido pensó satisfecho.

**-Las siete y media, cariño. Tienes que irte… Tyson debe de estar esperándote.**

**-Pero…**

**-Hablaremos esta tarde, Percy. Ahora vete a la escuela.**

-Qué forma más cruel de deshacerse de alguien-. Comento de nuevo Connor y de nuevo se oyeron risas.

**Era lo último que me apetecía hacer, pero mi madre tenía una expresión de fragilidad, una especie de aviso escrito en su mirada. Si la presionaba demasiado, se echaría a llorar. Además, lo que decía de mi amigo Tyson era cierto: no tenía que hacerle esperar en la estación del metro, eso lo disgustaba mucho, le daba miedo andar solo por lugares subterráneos.**

Grover se sorprendió, no sabía eso de Tyson.

**Recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a marcharme, pero todavía me detuve en el umbral.**

**-Mamá… ese problema del campamento, ¿podría tener algo que ver con mi sueño sobre Grover?**

**No me miró a los ojos.**

**-Ya hablaremos luego cariño. Te lo explicaré todo… al menos todo lo que pueda.**

¿Le dijiste a todo el mundo? -. Annabeth preguntó Quirón.

-Si, a ella no se le puede mentir con estas cosas, como puede ver atreves de la niebla se termina dando cuenta-.

**Me despedí de ella a regañadientes. Corrí escaleras abajo para pillar a tiempo el tren n° 2.**

-Eso, ¡no vayas a llegar tarde!-. Bromeó Grover.

**No podía saberlo en aquel momento, pero no me sería posible mantener una charla con mi madre aquella tarde. De hecho, ya no volvería a casa durante mucho, mucho tiempo.**

- Uf viejo, siempre tan dramático-. Se quejo Leo. Piper lo golpeó en la nuca-. Auch! Eso no era necesario!-.

- ¡Si lo era!-. dijo Piper y todos rieron.

**Al salir a la calle, mire el edificio de piedra de piedra rojiza de enfrente. Por un segundo vi una sombra oscura, una silueta humana contra la pared, una sombra que no parecía pertenecer a nadie.**

Annabeth no Volvio el sonrojar.

**Luego empezó a ondularse y se desvaneció.**

-Fin del capítulo- Declaró Nico-. Tengo hambre, ¿Podemos comer antes de seguir?-. agrego suplicante.

-Pero si recién desayunamos-. Lo reprendió Quirón con una sonrisa.

-Pasa que casi no probo bocado-. Le contestó enojada Hazel.

-Bueno, ¿que quieres comer?- Le pregunto Hestia a Nico, si el muchacho quería comer iba a comer pensó preocupada al verlo tan delgado.

-Risotto, Focaccia con romero, y un montón de lasaña, por favor -. Fondo con una sonrisa de Agradecimiento.

Hestia hizo aparecer al frente de él, en abundancia, lo que le pidió. Feliz le paso el libro a Grover que estaba a su lado, y comenzó a comer, hasta que noto todas las miradas puestas en él.

-¿Qué?, soy italiano después de todo-. Se defendió.

-No sabía que hablabas italiano-. Dijo sorprendida Hazel.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi hermanita-. Le contestó con una sonrisa juguetona que los impacto todavía más.

Si el hijo de Hades estaba de buen humor, bromeaba, sonreía y se reía, entonces el plan de las Parcas estaba funcionando pensaron todos los dioses.

-¡Ehh que yo también quiero comida!-. gritó Connor.

-Esta bien, levanten la mano quienes quieren comer-. Dijo Hestia.

Todos los hombres levantaron la mano junto con algunas hijas de Ares y de Hefesto. Hestia les sirvió a todos.

-Si siguen comiendo así sus músculos se van a convertir en grasa- se burlo una hija de Afrodita a las hijas de Hefesto; tantos sus hijos como el dios la fulminaron con al mirada.

-¿Quién lee?-. preguntó Grover.

-¡Yo!-. gritó un emocionado Connor antes que nadie. Grover se lo pasó con el ceño fruncido.

-No sabías que supieras leer Stoll-. Se burló el sátiro.

-¡Por supuesto que se!-. dijo el aludido con un puchero ante la gracia de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo. Perdón si me tarde mucho, pero tuve menos tiempo para escribir del que pensaba…<strong>

**Muchas gracias a los que comentaron y a los que siguen o pusieron como favorita mi historia :)****  
><strong>

**Quiero contarles que va a haber una especie de crossover en un capítulo; van a aparecer personajes de otros libros… pero solo en uno y no como principales ni mezcla de mundos. Aahhh y que también alguna escena está inspirada en otro libro como las de acción por ejemplo.**

**Falta un poco para que llegue Percy, lo siento.**

**Igual espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y si me pueden decir que les pareció… mejor! :)****  
><strong>

**Saludos,**

** ΨΨ HaydeeDantes ΨΨ**


	3. Partido de balón prisionero

**Discleimer: los personajes de PJ pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo № 2: Partido de balón prisionero con unos caníbales<strong>

_-¡Por supuesto que se!-. dijo el aludido con un puchero ante la gracia de todos._

Alguien sin darse cuenta se mordió el labio inferior pensando en lo atractivo que se veía Connor cuando hacía puchero. El hijo de Hermes notó la mirada y sonrió en su interior, quizá tenía una oportunidad para conquistar su corazón.

Una vez que todos se alimentaron, probaron y saborearon distintos tipos de comidas italianas, Connor se dispuso a leer. La zona en donde estaban acomodados los semidioses (incluyendo Quirón, Grover, Enebro, Rachel y los héroes momentáneamente resucitados) era de lo mas variada. Había sillas, alfombras, pufs, butacas, sofás, taburetes, almohadones, sillones y todo tipo de objetos que sirvan para sentarse cómodamente.

Cuando llegaron Hefesto hizo aparecer centenares de banquitos. Los semidioses lo miraron enfadados y confundidos y los dioses divertidos. Ante las miradas que estaba recibiendo explicó que cada banco se convertía en lo que cada uno quisiera. En un primer momento muchos banquitos se convirtieron en Sommiers (la mayoría perteneciente a hijos de Hypnos), pero se tuvieron que conformar con asientos reclinables.

Leo se acomodó en su asiento de cuero blando. Apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo, relajó el cuello, la espalda y los hombros, colocó una almohadilla en la parte baja de su espalda, saco de quien sabe donde una mesa alta en donde colocó el libro y finalizó su ritual aclarándose la garganta. El resto de los presentes rodaron los ojos. Cuando estuvo listo comenzó:

**Partido de balón prisionero con unos caníbales**

Hazel y Frank se miraron y sintieron. Percy le había contado a grandes rasgos su primer enfrentamiento con los lestrigones.

****El día empezó de un modo normal, o por lo menos tan normal como puede serlo en la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether.****

-¡A esa escuela voy yo!-. gritó conmocionado un niño de Hebe, fascinado ante el hecho de que iba al mismo colegio que su ídolo.

**Ya sabes, esa escuela «progresista» del centro de Manhattan, lo que significa que nos sentamos en grande pufs, no en pupitres, que no nos ponen notas y que los profesores llevan tejanos y camisetas de rock, lo cual me parece genial. **

-Guau eso es fantástico. ¡Yo también quiero profesores así!-. dijo un hijo de Ares. Los de Atenea fruncieron el ceño.

-La mayoría de las mías son unas viejecitas medio sordas que tienen a mano una regla-. comento Will Solace con amargura.

-Si ¡y pegan fuerte es malditas viejas! jajajjaa-.

-ehh ¡mas respeto a los mayores!-. les reprendió Quirón.

-¡Y a los maestros!-. agrego enojada Atenea.

-Sí señora-.

**Yo padezco THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención, y además soy disléxico, como la mayoría de los mestizos.**

-No, ¿enserio?-. ironizó Grover.

-Gracias por avisarme-. dijo sarcástico Travis ante la risa divertida de muchos.

**Por eso nunca me ha ido demasiado bien en los colegios normales, incluso antes de que acabara expulsado. Lo único que Meriwether tenía de malo era que los profesores siempre se concentraban en el lado más brillante y positivo de las cosas. Mientras que los alumnos. . .bueno, no siempre resultaban tan brillantes.**

-Jum seguro que ahí no hay hijos míos-. afirmó Atenea.

-Deja de presumir, la sabiduría no siempre es útil-. suspiró exasperado Poseidón.

-Eso no es verdad-.

-Te lo puedo demostrar-. contraatacó el dios del mar.

-Perfecto. Una competencia. Cada uno elige un héroe para competir-. sentenció Atenea.

-Muy bien. Otro dios deberá elegir el reto-.

-Que se Artemisa-. pidió la diosa de la sabiduría.

-¿Aceptas?-. le preguntó Poseidón a la doncella.

-Por supuesto-. respondió con una sonrisa. Tenía una idea fabulosa en mente.

-No empiecen, después lo arreglan-. ordenó con cansancio Zeus.

Atenea sonrió pensando que Poseidón había caído en la trampa. Sabía lo que Artemisa iba a elegir y también sabía a quien iba a designar el dios del mar a falta de su hijo, estaba perdido.

Poseidón estaba feliz. Entendió bien la intención de Atenea al pensar en Artemisa. Y su campeón era perfecto, y más si Atenea lo subestimaba.

**Pongamos por caso la primera clase de aquel día, la de Inglés.**

-La más fácil-. dijo Annabeth.

**Todo el colegio había leído ese libro titulado El señor de las moscas, en el que un grupo de chicos quedan atrapados en una isla y acaban chalados.**

-Me sigue sorprendiendo su capacidad para resumir las cosas-. comentó Apolo mientras saltaba en su asiento.

-Hubiera jurado que no estabas escuchando-. le respondió Artemisa.

-Por supuesto que si. Eso me duele, pensé que me conocías hermanita-. dijo Apolo mientras se quitaba los auriculares y recibía varias flechas de plata en su mano derecha.

**Así pues, como examen vieron allí una hora sin la supervisión de ningún adulto para ver qué pasaba.**

-Un buen método-. murmuró Dionisio.

**Y lo que pasó fue que se armó un concurso de collejas entre los alumnos de séptimo y octavo curso, además de dos peleas a pedradas y un partido de baloncesto con placajes de rugby. El matón del colegio, Matt Sloan, dirigió la mayor parte de las actividades bélicas.**

-Ya me cae bien-. declaró Ares.

Todos lo miraron.

-Solo decía-. murmuró encogiéndose en su asiento.

**Sloan no era grandullón ni muy fuerte, pero actuaba como si lo fuera. Tenía los ojos de perro rabioso y un pelo oscuro y desgreñado; siempre llevaba ropa cara, aunque muy descuidada, como si quisiera demostrar a todo el mundo que el dinero de su familia le traía sin cuidado. Tenía mellado uno de sus incisivos desde el día que condujo sin permiso el Porshe de su padre para dar una vuelta y chocó con una señal de «ATENCIÓN: NIÑOS-REDUZCA LA VELOCIDAD».**

-No es mi hijo-. declaró Ares.

**El caso es que Sloan estaba repartiendo tortas a diestro y siniestro cuando cometió el error de intentar darle a mi amigo Tyson.**

Todos sonrieron. En especial Grover, le recordó cuando Percy lo defendió de la pecosa colorada esa.

**Tyson era el único chaval sin techo de la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether.**

-¿Vivía en la calle?-. preguntó preocupado Frank.

-Sí-. contestó Annabeth. Al parecer habían hecho más amistad de la que creía pensó celosa.

**Por lo que mi madre y yo habíamos deducido, sus padres lo habían abandonado cuando era muy pequeño, seguramente por ser… tan diferente. Medía uno noventa y tenía la complexión del Abominable Hombre de las Nieves, pero lloraba continuamente y casi todo le daba miedo, incluso su propio reflejo. Tenía la cara como deformada y con un aspecto brutal. No sabría decir de que color eran sus ojos, porque nunca me animé a mirarlo más arriba de sus dientes torcidos.**

-Tardó bastante en darse cuenta-. susurro Grover divertido.

**Aunque su voz era grave, hablaba de un modo más bien raro, como un chaval mucho más pequeño, supongo que porque nunca había ido al colegio antes de entrar en el Mariwether. Llevaba unos tejanos andrajosos, unas mugrientas zapatillas del número 50 y una camisa a cuadros escoceses con varios agujeros. Olía como huelen los callejones de Nueva York. Porque vivía en uno de ellos, junto a la calle Setenta y dos, en la caja de cartón de un frigorífico.**

Casi todos lo hijo de Afrodita y Venos vomitaron o tuvieron arcadas.

Sin previo aviso hubo un destello azul, se escuchó unas caracolas y aparecieron en medio de la sala un perro del infierno, una arpía y un cíclope. idéntico al de la descripción. Después de mirar a todo el mundo el cíclope miró a Zeus izo una reverencia y los presentó.

-Esta es la Señorita O'Leray, mascota de Percy Jackson-. dijo señalando a la perra del infierno-. y ella es Ella una de las arpías de Fineas-. dijo mostrando a la arpía- y yo soy Tyson hijo de Poseidón y general de los cíclopes. Las Parcas nos explicaron y mostraron todo.

Cuando Zeus iba a hablar se escucho una sonora risa. Era Ares muriéndose de risa. Atenea se contenía.

-¡Así que tenes a un monstruo por hijo!-. gritó Ares en su trono doblado por la risa.

Entonces todos sintieron como el aire se contenía, el suelo comenzó a temblar, el cielo se oscureció, el viento comenzó a soplar como un huracán ya que en el aire había agua. Era como si un gran temporal marino hubiera nacido en el Olimpo. La luz abandonó la sala dejando iluminado a Poseidón con una terrible aura color verde oscuro y negro a su alrededor. En sus ojos brillaba la ira. Parecía un demonio. Su tridente creció de tamaño junto con el dios. Todo su ser brillaba, a punto de adoptar su verdadera forma divina. Ares fue arrastrado fuera de su trono al centro de la sala por los vientos y el agua salada. Era como si hubieran despertado a una llamada de Poseidón y estuvieran furiosos con ansias de destrozar todo con lo que se topen.

El dios de las tempestades desapareció de la vista en medio de un huracán que lo rodeaba para reaparecer al lado de Ares en forma de un tritón (joven, fuerte y furioso); y su tridente (que lucía terrible, espantosamente aterrador por todo el poder que estaba conteniendo) en el cuello desnudo del dios de la guerra cortándolo y haciendo que hilos de icor dorado resbalaran por su piel.

-No vuelvas a insultar o burlarte de ninguno de mis hijos Ares-. dijo escupiendo su nombre- o desearás estar en el Tártaro a que me encargue de ti y ni tu padre podrá detenerme-. su vos calma, fría y mortal-. Lo juro por el río Estigio-. un trueno retumbo junto con los otros.

Y así como empezó, el temporal desapareció de pronto como si nunca hubiera existido, pero dejando estupefactos y aterrorizados a todos.

Poseidón volvió a su trono con su forma humana visiblemente enojado.

Ares se arrastró a su trono y se quedó ahí sumiso y calladito.

-Lo mismo va para todos inmortal o mortal-. agregó el dios de los mares desde su trono. Aunque no era necesario. El mensaje fue claro.

-Continuemos-. dijo Poseidón.

**La Escuela Meriwether lo había adoptado a resultas de un proyecto de servicios comunitarios para que los alumnos pudieran sentirse satisfechos de sí mismos. Por desgracia, la mayoría no soportaba a Tyson.**

El dios del mar frunció el seño, al igual que la mayoría de la sala. Tyson bajó la cabeza. Lo único bueno de ese lugar había sido su hermano.

**En cuanto descubrían que era un blandengue, un blandengue enorme, pese a su fuerza descomunal y su mirada espeluznante, se divertían metiéndose con él.**

-No soy blandengue- se defendió Tyson ante las sonrisas de algunos hijos del dios de la guerra-. soy bueno, es diferente-. agregó.

-Muy bien hijo-. Poseidón le sonrió a su hijo que hacía poco que había nacido.

**Yo era prácticamente su único amigo, lo cual significaba que él era mi único amigo. **

Tyson enrojeció de vergüenza, mientras que Grover, Annabeth y otros amigos sonrieron con ternura.

**Mi madre había protestado un millón de veces en el colegio y los había acusado de no estar haciendo lo bastante para ayudarlo. También había llamado a los servicios sociales, pero al final nunca pasaba nada. los asistentes sociales alegaban que Tyson no existía. **

«La Niebla». Único pensamiento.

**Juraban y perjuraban que habían ido al callejón que les habíamos indicado y que nunca lo encontraban allí. Como puede ser posible no encontrar a un chaval gigante que vive en la caja de un frigorífico, eso no lo entiendo.**

-¡La niebla sesos de algas!-. dijo Nico divertido recibiendo dos miradas; la de Jason que lo miró preocupado y entristecido, y otra también preocupada pero por otros motivos.

**El caso es que Matt Sloan se deslizó por detrás de él y trató de darle una colleja. A Tyson le entró pánico y lo apartó con un empujón más fuerte de la cuenta. Sloan salió volando y acabó enredado en el columpio que había cinco metros más allá.**

La sala entera estalló en carcajadas, muchos lloraban en el piso agarrándose el estómago. Hasta Hércules y Octavio reían, les gustaban las escenas de humillación siempre y cuando no sean los protagonistas de dicha escena.

**-¡Maldito monstruo! -gritó-. -¿Por qué no vuelves a tu caja de cartón? Tyson empezó a sollozar. Se sentó al pie de las barras para trepar (con tanta fuerza que dobló una) y ocultó la cara entre las manos.**

Esta ves no solo Poseidón estaba enojado. Todos los que conocían y querían a Tyson hervían en furia. Los que no lo conocían estaban molestos, tuvieron una buena primera impresión de él. Octavio y Hércules escondían una sonrisa y para su suerte el dios del mar no los vio.

Lo único que impedía que todos se derrumbara era el poder propio de la sala.

**-¡Retira eso, Sloan! - le espeté. Él me miró con desdén. **  
><strong>-¿Por qué me das la lata, Jackson? Quizá tendrías amigos si no te pasaras la vida defendiendo a ese monstruo. <strong>  
><strong>Apreté los puños. Esperaba no tener la cara tan roja como la sentía.<strong>

-Seguramente si, como siempre-. bromeó Grover aligerando el ambiente.

**-****No es un monstruo. Sólo es... **

-El mejor hermano del mundo, como siempre dice Percy-. dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa dulce a Tyson. Él la abrasó y ella se lo devolvió.

**Traté de dar con la réplica adecuada, pero Sloan no me escuchaba. Él y sus horribles amigotes estaban muy ocupados riéndose a carcajadas. Me pregunté si sería cosa de mi imaginación o si realmente Sloan tenía a su alrededor más gloria de lo normal. Me había acostumbrado a verlo rodeado de dos o tres, pero aquel día había más de media docena y estaba seguro de que no lo conocía de nada.**

Los que conocían la historia suspiraron. Poseidón frunció el ceño por millonésima vez.

**-¡Espera a la clase de Deportes y verás, Jackson! -gritó Sloan-. ―Considérate hombre muerto.**

-Uy si, que miedo-. dijo Jake Mason.

-Mira como tiemblo-. continuo canturreando Calíope hija de Apolo y vaya que hacía honor a su padre.

**Cuando terminó la hora, nuestro profesor de Inglés, el señor De Milo, salió a inspeccionar los resultados de la carnicería. Sentenció que habíamos entendido El señor de las moscas a la perfección.**

-Realmente si-. dijo Atenea- ¿Que? Si es verdad-. se defendió cuando la miraron raro, excepto sus hijos, por supuesto, ellos estaban de acuerdo.

**Estábamos todos aprobados. Y nunca, dijo, nunca debíamos convertirnos en personas violentas.**

-Exactamente-. afirmó la diosa de la sabiduría y no pudo evitar agregar- ¿Ven?-.

Si es así, usted ha dicho con razón Hera ante un debate filosófico súper aburrido.

**Matt Sloan asintió con seriedad y luego me lanzó una sonrisa burlona con su diente mellado.**

-Podría ser tu hijo-. le dijo Apolo a Hermes.

-Mmm no- contestó sin ganas- ese chico es demaciado obvio-.

El dios seguía triste por su hijo y los dioses estaban preocupados, no había dicho una palabra en toda la lectura, casi no reaccionó con la escena de tío quien lo había hecho en parte por él, para si demostraba alguna otra emoción ademas de tristeza.

**Para que dejara de sollozar, tuve que prometerle a Tyson que a la hora del almuerzo le compraría un sándwich extra de mantequilla de cacahuete. **

**Soy. . .un monstruo? , preguntó.**

-¡No lo eres!-. gritaron todos sus amigos.

-Bueno...-. murmuro sonrojado pero con una sonrisa.

**-No -lo tranquilicé, apretando los dientes-. El único monstruo que hay aquí es Matt Sloan.**

**Tyson sorbió los mocos.**

-¡Exactamente!-. dijo Travis - lo de que no es un mostruo, no lo de los mocos- aclaró pero ya estaban todos riendo.

**-Eres un buen amigo. Te echaré de menos el año que viene... si es que puedo...**

**Le tembló la voz. Me di cuenta de que no estaba seguro de que volvieran a admitirlo en el proyecto de servicios comunitarios. Me pregunté si el director se habría molestado en hablar con él del asunto.**

-No, No lo izo-. dijo Tyson.

**-No te preocupes, grandullón -acerté a decir-. Todo irá bien. Tyson me miró con una expresión tan agradecida que me sentí como un tremendo mentiroso. ¿Cómo podía prometerle a un chaval como él que todo iría bien?**

-Si sos bestia Percy-. exclamó Annabeth enojada.

-Si no se lo dijo-. le reprochó Grover.

-Pero lo pensó-. explicó Annabeth.

-No importa en serio-. intervino Tyson- igual gracias.

-¿Que dibujaste?-. pregunto de pronto Apolo a Rachel. Todos miraron a la pelirroja.

Ella levantó su block de hojas. El dibujo era la copia en dibujo de una fotografía en la que salían Sally, Paul Blofis, su hijo de casi un año y Percy. Parecían una familia normal y corriente, una familia feliz, padre y madre con sus hijos. Poseidón se puso celoso. Algunos semidioses también. Percy, a pesar de su infancia y de todo lo que a pasado por su vida, tenía una familia que lo quería.

-Una hermosa familia si señor-. dijo Hera.

-Bueno si si la diosa de la familia la aprueba, debe ser así-. comentó Quirón.

-Por supuesto, son unja familia perfecta. Todos son hermosos y combinan bien entre sí.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, Varios con una ceja levantada. ¿Por eso eran una buena familia? Muchos miraron de reojo a Hefesto que misteriosamente tenia una sonrisa confiada y hasta divertida. Esto los sorprendió mas.

**El siguiente examen era de Ciencias.**

-Ja seguro que no aprueba-. dijo Annabeth.

-¿Apostamos?-. le preguntó Grover.

-Bien, diez dracmas y el que pierde limpia el cuarto del otro por una semana.

-Perfecto-. dijo Grover con una sonrisa.

**La señora Tesla nos dijo que teníamos que ir combinando productos químicos hasta que consiguiéramos que explotase algo. Tyson era mi compañero de laboratorio. Sus manos eran demasiado grandes para los diminutos frascos que se suponía debíamos usar y, de modo accidental, derribó una bandeja entera de productos químicos sobre la mesa y desencadenó en la papelera de un gran hongo de gases anaranjados.**

-Te lo dije, paga-. le exigió Annabeth a Grover.

-Pero si izo que explotara-. protestó el sátiro.

-Si, pero la profesora no lo va a aprobar porque fue un accidente.

-Mejor sigo leyendo-. dijo Connor.

**En cuanto la señora Tesla hubo evacuado el laboratorio y avisado a la brigada de residuos peligroso, nos elogió a Tyson y a mí por nuestras dotes innatas para la química. Habíamos sido los primeros en superar su examen en menos de treinta segundos.**

-Jajajaja págame!-. le gritó Grover feliz a Annabeth.

-Maldita sea!-. maldijo Annabeth mientras le pagaba.

**Me alegraba que aquella mañana estuviese resultando tan ajetreada, porque eso me impedía pensar en mis propios problemas. No soportaba la idea de que se hubieran complicado las cosas en el campamento, ni mucho menos deseaba recordar siquiera la pesadilla de aquella noche. Tenía la horrible sensación de que Grover corría un serio peligro.**

-Exactamente-. comentó el aludido ,mientras todos rodaban los ojos.

**En Sociales, mientras dibujábamos mapas de latitud-longitud, abrí mi cuaderno de anillas y miré que foto guardada dentro: mi amiga Annabeth, de vacaciones en Washington D.C.**

Sonrisas traviesas adornaran la sala.

**Iba con vaqueros y una cazadora tejana sobre una camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo, llevaba su pelo rubio recogido con un pañuelo y posaba de pie frente al Lincoln Memorial, con los brazos cruzados y el aire de estar muy satisfecha consigo misma, como si ella en persona hubiera diseñado el monumento.**

-Siempre pone la misma actitud cunado esta en un monumento a algo que tenga que ver con la arquitectura-. dijo Clarisse.

-Si y empieza a tirar datos de números y medidas que no entiendo para nada-. agregó Travis.

-¡Ya dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente!-. les grito Annabeth.

-Ok ok no es para tanto.

**Ya sabes, Annabeth quiere ser arquitecto cuando sea mayor y por eso se pasa la vida visitando monumentos famosos y cosas por el estilo. Es un poquito rara en ese sentido.**

-Auch eso también debió doler-. dijo Grover. Annabeth lo golpeo en la nuca.

**Me había enviado la fotografía por e-mail después de las vacaciones de Pascua, y yo la miraba de vez en cuando para recordarme que Annabeth era real y que el Campamento Mestizo no era un producto de mi imaginación.**

-Si seguro que era por eso-. dijo Jason con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Y porque le mandaste la foto? ¿Tenias miedo de que conociera a alguien y te olvide?-. pregunto Piper.

-Ya cállense-.

**Ojala hubiese estado conmigo en aquel momento; ella habría sabido qué significaba mi sueño. Nunca lo reconocería en su presencia, pero, a decir verdad, ella era más lista que yo, por muy irritante que resultara a veces.**

-Ops no solo que esta Annie,¡si no que estamos todos!-. se burlo Will.

Todo el mundo se rio.

**Estaba a punto de cerrar el cuaderno, cuando Matt Sloan alargó el brazo y arrancó la foto de las anillas. **

**-¡Eh! -protesté. **

**Sloan le echó un vistazo a la foto y abrió los ojos como platos. **

**-Ni hablar, Jackson. ¿Quién es? ¿No será tu. . .? **

**-Dámela. -Las orejas me ardían.**

-¿Era tan obvio?-. pregunto Frank.

-Para todos si, menos para ellos-. contesto Connor.

**Sloan pasó la foto a sus espantosos compinches, que empezaron a soltar risitas y romperla en pedacitos para convertirlos en proyectiles. Debían de ser alumnos nuevos que estaban de visita, porque todos llevaban aquellas estúpidas placas de identificación («Hola, me llamo...») que daban en la oficina de inscripción. Y debían de tener también un extraño sentido del humor, porque habían escrito en ellas nombres extrañísimos como «Chupatuétanos» «Devoracráneos» y «Quebrantahuesos». Ningún ser humano tiene nombres así.**

Los dioses contuvieron el aliento. Poseidón se mareó.

**-Estos colegas se trasladan aquí el año que viene -dijo Sloan con aire fanfarrón, como si saberlo hubiese de aterrorizarme-. Apostaría a que ellos sí pueden pagarse la matrícula, a diferencia del tarado de tu amigo.**

Todos bufaron. Enojados.

**-No es ningún tarado. -Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no darle un puñetazo en la cara.**

-Mal hecho-. dijo un hijo de Ares.

**-Eres un auténtico pringado, Jackson. Por suerte para ti, en la próxima clase voy a acabar con todos tus sufrimientos. **

**Sus enormes compinches masticaron mi foto. Yo deseaba pulverizarlos, pero tenía órdenes estrictas de Quirón de no desahogar mi cólera ante simples mortales, por detestables que me resultasen. **

**Tenía que reservar mis fuerzas para los monstruos. Aun así, no pude dejar de pensar: «Si supiera Sloan quién soy realmente...»**

**Sonó el timbre.**

-Salvados por la campana.

**Mientras Tyson y yo salíamos de la clase, una voz femenina me llamó en un susurro: ¡Percy!**

Annabeth se sonrojó.

**Miré alrededor y escudriñé la zona de las taquillas pero no había nadie que me prestara atención. Por lo visto las chicas del Meriwether no se habrían dejado pillar ni muertas pronunciando mi nombre.**

-Pfff en el campamento pasa todo el tiempo-. dijo una hija de Afrodita con un suspiro. Annabeth frunció el ceño.

**Antes de que pudiera considerar si no habrían sido imaginaciones mías, un montón de chicos cruzaron el pasillo y nos arrastraron Tyson y a mí hacia el gimnasio. Era la hora de Deportes. Nuestro entrenador nos había prometido un partido de balón prisionero, en plan batalla campal. Y Matt Sloan había prometido matarme.**

-Que dramático-. dijo Reyna.

-¿Que les parece si tomamos un descanso?-. dijo Ariadna.

La verdad es que era bastante obvio que todavía estaban un poco afectados por el enojo de Poseidón.

Después de unos minutos de silencio los semidioses empezaron a moverse, pero en ves de juntarse en grupos de amigos como los dioses esperaban; se sentaron en círculo, como si estuvieran alrededor de una fogata para escuchar a los recién llegados, ya que ni siquiera habían hablado con Jason ni Frank.

Jason y Frank contaron que venían de un futuro posterior al de ellos. También les contaron que ellos junto con Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Leo y Percy eran los siete semidioses de la profecía. Sin embargo no contaron nada de la misión como se lo pidieron las Moiras. Annaberth quiso saber como estaba su novio. Ellos simplemente dijeron que estaban separados cunado las Moiras los trajeron, que se habían dividido para unas especies de misiones dentro de la misión. Ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de decir la verdad.

Nico miraba todo el tiempo a Frank y todos se dieron cuenta. Dos personas en particular que se pusieron muy celosos. Jason recordó que Nico es gay y pensó que Frank le gustaba al igual que lo pensaron todos, hasta que Nico dijo:

-Oye Fran ¿de donde sacaste eso?-. pregunto señalando el báculo. Se vieran expresiones de entendimiento así como Ahhhhh...

-Lo necesitamos para la misión. Lo use para convocar un ejército de soldados muertos.

-¿Vos los llamaste?-. pregunto sorprendido.

-No, lo hiciste vos pero eran soldados romanos y no te obedecían-. contestó el hijo de Marte.

-Ahh claro, entiendo.

Los celos se apaciguaron un poco. Solo un poco.

Continuaron hablando un poco más hasta que los dioses pidieron que se vuelvan a sentar para seguir leyendo.

**El uniforme de gimnasia del Meriwether consiste en unos pantalones cortos azul celeste y unas camisetas desteñidas de colores variopintos.**

-Seguro que se veía sexy-. dijo una hija de Apolo. Todas las mujeres asintieron. Incluso Annabeth, se estaba acostumbrando, a su pesar, a escuchar y ver los babeos de las mujeres por su novio. No importaba Percy era suyo.

**Por suerte, la mayor parte de los ejercicios atléticos los hacíamos de puertas adentro, de manera que no teníamos que trotar por el barrio de Tribeca con el aspecto de una manada de niños hippies. **

Mas risas.

**Me cambié en los vestuarios lo más deprisa que pude porque no quería tropezarme con Sloan. Estaba a punto de salir cuando me llamó Tyson: -¿Percy? -Todavía no se había cambiado. Estaba junto a la puerta de la sala de pesas con el uniforme en la mano-. ¿Te importaría? **

**-Ah, sí. -Procuré reprimir el tono de fastidio-. Claro, hombre. **

**Tyson se metió en la sala de pesas y yo monté guardia en la puerta mientras se cambiaba. Me sentía algo extraño haciendo aquello, pero Tyson me lo pedía casi todos los días. Imagino que era porque tiene el cuerpo totalmente lampiño, así como unas extrañas cicatrices en la espalda sobre las cuales nunca me había atrevido a preguntarle.**

Se escucharon jadeos de sorpresa. Nadie sabia de eso, ni siquiera Annabeth o Grover. Todos miraron a Tyson que por suerte estaba jugando, alejado, con Ella y la Señorita O'Leray.

-¿Que le pasó?-. susurró Travis.

-Ni idea-. dijo Grover- Ni Percy ni Tyson han dicho nada.

**En todo caso, yo ya había aprendido que si se burlaban de él cuando se estaba cambiando, podía disgustarse mucho y empezar a arrancar las puertas de las taquillas.**

-Entonces no le preguntamos-. dijo Leo. Todos asintieron.

**Cuando entramos en el gimnasio, el entrenador Nunley estaba sentado ante su escritorio leyendo la revista Sports Illustrated. Nunley debía de tener un millón de años. Era un tipo con gafas bifocales, sin dientes y con un grasiento mechón de pelo gris. Me recordaba al Oráculo del Campamento Mestizo (una momia apergaminada), sólo que el entrenador Nunley se movía mucho menos y no despedía oleadas de humo verde. Bueno, al menos yo no lo había visto**.

-Quien sabe-. comentó Will con una sonrisa.

**Matt Sloan se acercó y le dijo: -Entrenador, ¿puedo ser yo el capitán?**

**-¿Cómo? -Nunley levantó la vista y musitó-: Hum, está bien. **

**Sloan miró satisfecho y se encargó de formar los equipos. A mí me nombró capitán del equipo contrario, pero no tenía ninguna importancia a quienes eligiese yo, porque todos los tipos cachas y los chicos más populares se pasaron al bando de Sloan. Y lo mismo hizo el grupo de visitantes.**

-Jum ellos son mas, no es justo-. dijo Rachel.

-El profesor no es muy avispado-. contestó Hazel.

**En mi equipo estaban Tyson, Corey Bailer (el flipado de la informática), Raj Mandali (un verdadero prodigio del cálculo) y media docena de chavales a los que Sloan y su banda se dedicaban a hostigar habitualmente. En condiciones normales, habría tenido suficiente con la ayuda de Tyson, pues él solo ya valía por medio equipo, pero los visitantes eran casi tan altos y fuertes como él, al menos en apariencia, y había seis de ellos en el otro bando.**

-¿Los seis?-. murmuro preocupado Poseidón.

**Sloan volcó una cesta llena de pelotas en medio del gimnasio. **

**-Miedo -susurró Tyson-. Huelen raro. **

**-¿Quién huele raro? **

**-Ellos. -Tyson señaló a los nuevos amigos de Sloan-. Huelen raro.**

«Monstruos» fue el pensamiento general.

**Los visitantes hacían crujir los nudillos y nos miraban como si hubiera llegado la hora de la masacre. Volví a preguntarme de dónde habrían salido aquellos tipos. Tenía que ser de algún sitio donde alimentaran a sus alumnos con carne cruda y los apalearan con bates de béisbol**.

-Increíble que no se de cuenta-. dijo Malcom.

**Entonces Sloan tocó el silbato del entrenador y empezó el partido. Su equipo se abalanzó hacia la línea central. En el mío, en cambio, Raj Mandali gritó algo en urdu (seguramente: ¡Necesito mi orinal!) y echó a correr hacia la salida. Corey Bailer se alejó a rastras y trató de esconderse detrás de las colchonetas apoyadas contra la pared. Los demás hacían lo posible para no encogerse de miedo y convertirse en blancos seguros.**

-Ejemplos de valentía y coraje-. bromeo Travis coreado por las risas que inundaron la sala.

**-Tyson -dije-. Vamos a… **

**Recibí un pelotazo en la barriga y caí sentado en medio del gimnasio.**

Poseidó empeso a hiperventilar.

**Nuestros oponentes estallaron en carcajadas. Veía borroso. Me sentía como si un gorila acabara de darme un masaje en la boca del estómago. No podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de lanzar una pelota con tanta potencia.**

-Si que es lento-. murmuro Heracles.

**-¡Agáchate, Percy! -gritó Tyson. **

**Rodé por el suelo justo cuando otra bola pasaba rozándome la oreja a la velocidad del sonido. **

**¡Buuuuuum! **

**La pelota rebotó en la colchoneta de la pared y Corey Bailer soltó un aullido. **

**-¡Eh! -grité a los del equipo contrario-. ¡Por poco matáis a alguien! Uno de los visitantes, el llamado Quebrantahuesos, me dirigió una sonrisa malvada. Lo había visto antes, pero ahora parecía todavía más descomunal, incluso más que Tyson. Los bíceps le abultaban bajo la camiseta. **

**-¡Ésa es la intención, Perseus Jackson**!

Muchos negaron con la cabeza. Percy tenía la peor suerte de todas. Poseidón tomó varios calmantes.

**Bastó que dijera mi nombre de aquella manera para que un escalofrío me recorriera de arriba abajo. Nadie me llamaba Perseus, salvo los que conocían mi verdadera identidad. Amigos... o enemigos. **

**¿Qué había dicho Tyson?: «Huele raro.»**

**Monstruos.**

-Y hasta que se dio cuenta-. se dijo Octavio con desprecio.

-¡Bueno ya me cansaste!-. le gritó Pólux. Octavio estuvo durante toda la lectura, incluyendo el primer libro, burlándose de Percy y ya estaba cansado.

Movió sus manos y Grover sintió lo mismo que había sentido cuando están atrapados por la mantícora y Dionisio los salvo.

Al instante Octavio perdió la cabeza. Comenzó a murmurar cosas. Tenia una mirada desquiciada. Y empezó a llamar a gritos a su supuesto marido. El resto casi se muere de la risa. Luego de un rato de ver a Octavio buscando a su amado y de intentar besar a varios, Dionisio le reparo la mente y la cordura volvió.

Ahora los semidioses miraron de otra forma a los hijos de Dionisio y Baco. Al parecer no eran tan débiles o poco poderosos como creían.

**Todos los que rodeaban a Matt Sloan estaban aumentando de tamaño. Ya no eran chavales, se habían convertido en gigantes de dos metros y medio con ojos de locura, dientes afilados y unos brazos peludos tatuados con serpientes, chicas bailando el hula hop y corazones de enamorado. **

**Matt Sloan soltó la pelota. **

**-¡Uau! ¡Vosotros no sois de Detroit! ¿Quién...?**

-Ya no es tan macho-. dijo Frank con burla.

-Obviamente no es mi hijo-. aseguró Ares.

-No estaría tan segura-. dijo Artemisa con duda.

Ares bufo enojado.

**Los demás chavales de mi equipo empezaron a chillar y retroceder hacia la salida, pero el gigante Chupatuétanos lanzó una pelota con mortífera precisión. Pasó rozando a Raj Mandali, que ya estaba a punto de salir, y dio de lleno en la puerta, cerrándola como por arte de magia. Raj y los otros empezaron a aporrearla desesperados, pero la puerta no se movía.**

-Con aliados así no se puede hacer nada-. dijo Clarisse.

**-¡Dejadlos marchar! -grité a los gigantes.**

**El llamado Quebrantahuesos me soltó un gruñido. En el bíceps tenía un tatuaje que rezaba: «Me gustan mis ricuras.»**

-¿Quienes serán sus ricuras?-. preguntó Apolo con picardía.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Y dejar escapar unos bocados tan sabrosos? ¡No, hijo del dios del mar! Nosotros los lestrigones no solo estamos aquí para dar muerte. ¡Queremos nuestro almuerzo!**

-Siempre con lo mismo-. se quejo un hijo de Demeter.

**Hizo un gesto con la mano y apareció otro montón de pelotas en el centro del gimnasio. Pero aquéllas no eran de goma. Eran de bronce, del tamaño de una bala de cañón, y tenía agujeros que escupían fuego. Debían de estar al rojo vivo, pero los gigantes las agarraban con las manos como si nada.**

El dios del mar tomo otro frasco de tranquilizantes.

**-¡Entrenador! -grité. Nunley levantó la vista adormilado, pero si llegó a ver algo fuera de lo normal en aquel partido de balón prisionero, no lo demostró. Ése es el problema de los mortales. Una fuerza mágica, la niebla, difumina ante sus ojos la verdadera apariencia de los monstruos y los dioses, de manera que tienden a ver solamente lo que son capaces de comprender. Quizá el entrenador vio a varios chavales de octavo aporreando, como de costumbre, a los pequeños. Quizá los demás vieron a los gorilas de Sloan a punto de lanzar cócteles Molotov (tampoco habría sido la primera vez). En todo caso, seguro que nadie se había dado cuenta de que nos enfrentábamos con auténticos monstruos devoradores-de-hombres sedientos de sangre.**

-Básicamente-. dijo Enebro.

**-Hummm... sí -murmuró entre dientes el entrenador-. Jugad limpio. **

**Y volvió a concentrarse en su revista**.

-Inútil-. susurro Poseidón.

**El gigante Devoracráneos lanzó una pelota. Yo me eché a un lado para esquivar aquel ardiente cometa, que me pasó junto al hombro a velocidad. **

**-¡Corey! -chillé. **

**Tyson lo sacó de detrás de las colchonetas un segundo antes de que la bola estallara en ellas y las convirtiera en un montón de jirones humeantes.**

-Muy bien hijo-. Poseidón felicito a Tyson.

**-¡Rápido! -dije a mis compañeros-. ¡Por la otra salida! Echaron a correr hacia los vestuarios, pero Quebrantahuesos hizo otro gesto con la mano y también aquella puerta se cerró de golpe. **

**-Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que tú quedes eliminado -rugió-. Y no estarás eliminado hasta que te hayamos devorado.**

Poseidón gimió al igual que todos.

**Me arrojó su bola de fuego. Mis compañeros de equipo se dispersaron segundos antes de que el proyectil abriera un cráter en el suelo. **

**Iba a echar mano de Contracorriente, que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo, cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba puestos los pantalones de deporte, que no tenían bolsillos. Contracorriente se había quedado en mis tejanos, en la taquilla del vestuario. Y la puerta del vestuario estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Me encontraba completamente indefenso.**

-Nunca abandones tu arma-. dijo Ares.

-No padre-. contestaron sus hijos, todos menos Frank que solo rodó los ojos.

**Y ahora, otra bola de fuego venía hacia mí a la velocidad del rayo. Tyson me apartó de un empujón, pero la explosión me alcanzó y me lanzó por los aires. De repente, me encontré en el suelo del gimnasio, aturdido por el humo y con la camiseta llena de agujeros chisporroteantes. Al otro lado de la línea central, dos gigantes hambrientos me miraban desde lo alto. **

**-¡Carne! -bramaron-. ¡Filete de héroe para almorzar! Los dos se dispusieron a rematarme. **

**-¡Percy necesita ayuda! -gritó Tyson, y se interpuso entre nosotros de un salto, justo cuando me lanzaban sus bolas. **

**-¡Tyson! -chillé, pero ya era tarde.**

Tyson sonrió.

**Las bolas se estrellaron contra... No, él las atrapó al vuelo. El torpe Tyson, el que volcaba el material de laboratorio y destrozaba las estructuras del parque infantil todos los días, se las había arreglado para atrapar aquellas dos bolas de metal al rojo vivo que volaban hacia él a un trillón de kilómetros por hora. Y no sólo eso, sino que se las lanzó de vuelta a sus atónitos propietarios. **

**-¡Nooooo! -chillaron, pero las esferas de bronce les explotaban en el pecho. **

**Los gigantes se desintegraron en dos columnas de fuego gemelas: un signo inequívoco de que eran monstruos de verdad. Porque los monstruos no mueren, sólo se disipan en humo y polvo, lo cual ahorra un montón de problemas a los héroes, que no tienen que ponerse a limpiar después de una pelea.**

Todo el mundo aplaudió a Tyson. Este se sonrojo.

**-¡Mis hermanitos! -gimió Quebrantahuesos el Caníbal. Flexionó los músculos y sus tatuajes se contorsionaron-. ¡Pagarás cara su destrucción!**

-Me suena a discurso-. dijo Teseo.

-Siempre le debe pasar lo mismo-. contesto Odiseo divertido.

**-¡Tyson! -grité-. ¡Cuidado! **

**Otro cometa se precipitaba ya hacia nosotros y Tyson apenas tuvo tiempo de desviarlo con un golpe. Salió disparado como un cohete, pasó por encima de la cabeza del entrenador y aterrizó en las grandes provocando una tremenda explosión. **

**¡BUUUUUUM!**

-¡Buuuum!-. repitió Travis aligerando el ambiente.

**Los chavales corrían en todas direcciones gritando y tratando de esquivar los cráteres, que aún humeaban y echaban chispas; otros aporreaban la puerta y pedían socorro. El propio Sloan estaba petrificado en mitad de la pista, mirando incrédulo aquellas bolas mortíferas que volaban a su alrededor.**

**El entrenador Nunley seguía sin enterarse de nada. Dio unos golpecitos a sus audífonos, como si las explosiones le hubieran provocado alguna interferencia, pero continuó absorto en la revista.**

-Mortales-. murmuro Atenea.

**Todo el colegio debía de haber oído aquel estruendo. El director o tal vez la policía vendría en nuestra ayuda. **

**-¡La victoria será nuestra! -rugió Quebrantahuesos el Caníbal-. ¡Nos vamos a dar un festín con tus huesos! **

**Quería decirle que se estaba tomando demasiado en serio aquel partido de balón prisionero, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo me disparó otra bola. Los otros tres gigantes siguieron su ejemplo.**

«Perfecto» pensó Poseidón.

**Sabía que estábamos perdidos. Tyson no podría desviar todas aquellas bolas a la vez. Además, debía de tener graves quemaduras en las manos desde que había detenido aquella primera volea. Y sin la ayuda de mi espada… **

**Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea desesperada.**

-Las odio-. susurro Hazel.

**Corrí en dirección a los vestuarios. **

**-¡Salid de ahí! .alerté a mis compañeros-. ¡Apartaos de la puerta! Las explosiones se sucedían a mi espalda. Tyson había bateado dos bolas, devolviéndose a sus propietarios para convertirlos en cenizas. **

**Ya sólo quedaban en pie dos gigantes.**

-Dos menos-. comento Jake.

**Una tercera bola se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mí. Me obligué a aguardar unos segundos y me eché a un lado. La esfera ardiente derribó la puerta del vestuario. **

**Ya me imaginaba que los gases acumulados en las taquillas de la mayoría de los alumnos bastaban para provocar una explosión. Así que tampoco me sorprendió que la bola llameante desencadenara un estallido monumental. **

**¡BRAAAAAAAM!**

-Las onomatopeyas de Percy son geniales-. dijo Rachel.

**La pared se vino abajo y las puertas de las taquillas (así como los calcetines, los suspensorios y otros adminículos personales igual de chungos) llovieron sobre el gimnasio. **

**Me volví justo a tiempo para ver cómo Tyson golpeaba en la cara de Devoracráneos. El gigante te desplomó. Pero el único que quedaba, Quebrantahuesos, se había reservado astutamente una bola a la espera de la ocasión propicia. Y la lanzó en el momento preciso que Tyson se volvía hacia él. **

**-¡No! -chillé.**

El corazón de todos se encogió.

**La bola le dio de lleno en el pecho. Impulsado por el impacto, Tyson cruzó la pista entera y fue a estrellarse contra la pared trasera, que se agrietó e incluso se desmoronó en parte, abriendo un agujero por el que se veía la calle Church. Yo no entendía cómo aún seguía vivo, pero él sólo parecía aturdido. La bola de bronce humeaba a sus pies. **

**Tyson trató de recogerla, pero cayó atontado sobre un montón de ladrillos carbonizados. **

**-¡Bueno! -dijo Quebrantahuesos relamiéndose-. Soy el único en pie. **

**Voy a tener carne de sobra. Hasta para llevar una bolsita a mis Ricuras…**

-Las debe extrañar-. bromeo Malcom.

En ese momento la Señorita O'Leray ladra, salta sobre Nico y le lame la cara como hace siempre que tiene hambre. Nico rie y le pide a Hestia un poco bastante de comida para la perra del infierno. La Srta. O'Leray le da un ultimo lengüetazo y come.

-El pelo mojado te hace ver mas sexy-. dijo Hércules con una sonrisa llena de lujuria.

Todo el mundo se quedo en estado de shock. A Hércules no le importo, ya había decidido actuar y seducirlo.

-¿q...uu...e...? tartamudeo Nico con un hilo de voz.

-Oh vamos, es bastante obvio. Me gustas y quiero que seas mi novio-. declaró Heracles de un golpe- Te prometo que la vas a pasar muuy bien. Dar y recibir. Los dos ganamos.

Después de entender bien lo estaba escuchando, la ira remplazo a la sorpresa. Casi las mismas palabras le había dicho un profesor en su vieja escuela militar.

-Antes muerto-. dijo mordaz.

-Muerto no me sirves. Va a tener que ser a la fuerza.

Hades se levantó furioso.

-Yo me encargo padre-. lo detuvo Nico sacando su espada.

Hércules sonrió y saco la suya.

-¿Estas seguro? Tengo miles de años de práctica-. lo reto.

-No te van a servir de nada.

Nico se abalanzó sobre él con la espada dirigida hacia el pecho, y Hércules se vio obligado a defenderse.

Los semidioses habían formado un amplio círculo, rodeando a los espadachines.

Hércules, tras los primeros golpes, había advertido, con sorpresa, que estaba frente a un adversario formidable, decidido a matarlo, y tubo que recurrir a todos sus conocimientos en el manejo de la espada para detener los mortales golpes que le eran dirigidos.

En realidad no era un espadachín despreciable. Alto, robusto, de pulso firme y brazo vigoroso, conocido por su tremenda fuerza, debía oponer una tremenda resistencia y se advertía que no era fácil que se fatigase.

El hijo de Hades, por su parte, era ágil, delgado y con mano nerviosa no le daba un segundo de respiro, como si temiese que aprovechara el menor descuido para traicionarle.

Su espada estaba siempre al ataque, obligándole a concentrar toda la atención posible para evitar caer atravesado; tras cinco minutos Hércules, pese a su vigor poco común, comenzó a resoplar agitadamente. Ya le costaba trabajo detener todas las estocadas de su contrincante, y había perdido la calma. Y recordó que en eso momento era de nuevo un semidiós. En realidad sentía que su pellejo corría peligro y el atractivo cuerpo que tenia delante todo sudado lo distraía.

En cambio, Nico daba la impresión de que acabara de desenvainar la espada...

Con la agilidad de un jaguar salto hacia adelante, atacando con creciente vigor, y tan solo sus miradas de fuego traicionaban la cólera que lo dominaba.

En verdad que sus ojos no se separaban un instante de los de su adversario, como si quisiera perforarlo antes que la espada. El círculo de espectadores se había separado, para dar mas lugar al hijo de Zeus que retrocedía continuamente hacia la pared opuesta.

Thalia, siempre en primera fila, comenzaba a reír a carcajadas viendo llegar a su fin el terrible encuentro.

De pronto Heracles se detuvo frente al muro. Palideció horrendamente y gruesas gotas de furor perlaron su frente.

-¡Basta!...-gritó con voz ronca, afanosa. Aunque en sus ojos todavía se podían notar restos de lujuria.

-¡No!-repuso con voz siniestra rey de los fantasmas. Y se dispuso a cortan su cabeza.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Note molesto mas!-. suplico aterrado.

-Nico recuerda lo que las Moiras prohibieron que se mate a alguien.

Nico respiro hondo y asintió.

-Esta ves las Parcas te salvaron.

Una ves que el ambiente se calmo, se volvieron a sentar. Todavía no lo podían creer. Si bien era cierto que Nico era muy guapo, nunca se imaginaron aquello.

**Recogió otra bola y apuntó a Tyson. **

**-¡Espera! -grité-. ¡Es a mí a quien buscas! **

**El gigante sonrió con crueldad. **

**-¿Quieres morir tú primero, joven héroe? Tenía que hacer algo. Contracorriente debía de estar por allí, en alguna parte...**

-En los pantalones sesos de algas-. dijo casi gritando Annabeth.

**Entonces divisé mis tejanos en un montón humeante de ropa, justo a los pies del gigante. Si conseguía llegar hasta ellos… Sabía que era inútil, pero decidí ir a la carga.**

Todos gimieron. Otra brillante idea.

**El gigante te echó a reír. **

**-Se acerca mi almuerzo. -Levantó el brazo para lanzarme un proyectil, y yo me preparé para morir.**

-¡NOOOO!-. bramó Poseidón.

Annabeth enrojeció.

**De repente, el cuerpo del gigante te puso todo rígido, y su expresión pasó del regodeo al asombro. En el punto exacto donde debía de tener el ombligo se le desgarró la camiseta y apareció algo parecido a un cuerno. No, un cuerno no, era la punta reluciente de una hoja de metal. **

**La bola se le cayó de la mano. El monstruo bajó la mirada y observó el cuchillo que le había traspasado desde la espalda. **

**-Uf -murmuró, y estalló en una llameante nube verde. Un gran disgusto, supongo, para sus Ricuras...**

Poseidón volvió a tener pulso. El corazón de muchos volvió a su lugar.

**De pie, entre el humo que se iba disipando, vi a mi amiga Annabeth. **

**Tenía la cara mugrienta y arañada; llevaba el hombro una mochila andrajosa y la gorra de béisbol metida en un bolsillo. En la mano sostenía un cuchillo de bronce. Aún brillaba en sus ojos grises una mirada enloquecida, como si hubiera recorrido mil kilómetros perseguida por una manada de fantasmas.**

-Solo fueron varios monstruos-. dijo la hija de Atenea como si nada.

-¿Que hacías ahí?-. le pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada Connor.

Annabeth lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Matt Sloan, que había permanecido mudo de asombro todo el tiempo, pareció recobrar por fin el juicio. Miró parpadeando a Annabeth, como si la recordase vagamente por la fotografía de mi cuaderno. **

**-Ésta es la chica… La chica… **

**Annabeth lo tumbó de un puñetazo en la nariz. **

**-Déjame en paz, amigo.**

-Muy bien querida-. la aprobó Artemisa.

**El gimnasio estaba en llamas mientras los chavales seguían gritando y corriendo en todas direcciones. Oí el aullido de las sirenas y una voz confusa por megafonía. Por las ventanillas de las puertas de emergencia divisé al director, el señor Bonsái, que luchaba furiosamente con la cerradura rodeado por un montón de profesores agolpados a su espalda.**

-Inútil-. dijeron todos.

**-Annabeth… -balbuceé-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas...? **

**-Prácticamente toda la mañana -respondió mientras envainaba su cuchillo de bronce-. He intentado encontrar una ocasión para hablar contigo, pero nunca estabas solo. **

**-La sombra que he visto esta mañana… -La cara me ardía-. Ay, dioses. ¿Estabas mirando por la ventana de mi habitación?**

La mente de todos se aclaro y la sal estallo en carcajadas.

-¡No digan ni una sola palabra!-. grito Annabeth.

Nadie dijo nada, pero muchas mujeres suspiraron recordando las veces que habían espiado a Percy mientras se cambiaba. Tendrían que llevar varios baldes para la baba, claro esta, pero valía la pena. Sin embargo, para su profunda pena, ninguna lo había visto desnudo. Todavía.

**-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! -me espetó, aunque también ella parecía algo ruborizada-. Simplemente no quería… **

**-¡Allí! -gritó una mujer. **

**Las puertas se abrieron con un estallido y todos los adultos entraron de golpe. **

**-Te espero fuera -dijo Annabeth-. Y a él también. -Señaló a Tyson, que seguía sentado con aire aturdido junto a la pared, y le lanzó una mirada de repugnancia que no acabé de entender-. Será mejor que lo traigas.**

Annabeth le pidió nuevamente disculpas y Tyson volvió a decir que no tenia importancia.

**-¡Qué dices! -me asombré. **

**-¡No hay tiempo! -dijo-. ¡Date prisa! **

**Se puso su gorra de béisbol de los Yankees, un regalo mágico de su madre, y se desvaneció en el acto. **

**Con lo cual me quedé solo en medio del gimnasio en llamas, justamente cuando el director aparecía, escoltado por la mitad del profesorado y un par de policías. **

**-¿Percy Jackson? -dijo el señor Bonsái-. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?**

-En serio algunos son mas idiotas que otros-. dijo Atenea.

**Junto a la pared agujereada, Tyson soltó un quejido y se incorporó entre un montón de ladrillos carbonizados. **

**-La cabeza duele.**

Sonrisas dulces. Tyson se parecía a su hermano. Percy hubiera dicho lo mismo.

**Matt Sloan se acercó también. Me miró con una expresión de terror. **

**-¡Ha sido Percy, señor Bonsái! Ha incendiado el edificio entero. El entrenador Nunley lo contará. Él lo ha visto todo.**

-Buchon-. murmuro Hermes volviendo a hablar para la alegría general.

**El entrenador había seguido leyendo su revista todo el tiempo, pero - menuda suerte la mía- eligió aquel momento para levantar la vista, al oír que Sloan pronunciaba su nombre. **

**-¿Eh? Hummm...sí.**

Imbécil pensó el dios de los mares.

**Los demás adultos se volvieron hacia mí. Sabía que nunca me creerían, incluso en caso de que pudiera contarles la verdad. Entonces saqué a Contracorriente de mis tejanos destrozados. **

**-Vamos -le dije a Tyson. Y salté a la calle por el agujero de la pared.**

-Como todo un profesional-. dijo Jason con una sonrisa.

-Fin del capítulo-. terminó Connor.

-Bueno es hora de arreglar los términos de la competencia-. exigió Atenea- yo elijo a mi hijo Malcom.

-Y yo elijo a mi descendiente Frank Zhang-. dijo Poseidón con orgullo una alegría apenas contenida.

Los dos aceptaron orgullosos y esperaron sus ordenes.

-Muy bien. Cuando sea el momento oportuno se iniciara la competencia y solo en ese momento diré de que se trata-. anuncio Artemisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno por fin aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Se que me tarde mucho tiempo y espero que no me odien. Solo diré que he tenido varios exámenes y tenia que estudiar. También tenía problemas con la conexión de internet. Además este capitulo es largo y tarde en escribirlo.<strong>

**Mil gracias a los que comentaron :) **

**Ahh myra: antes que nada te informo que no voy a emparejar a Poseidón y Atenea, la verdad ni se me había ocurrido; volví a leer pensando en lo que me dijiste y si, da la impresión de que los voy a juntar, pero no. Va a haber algo con parejas de dioses pero no precisamente eso. Y con respecto a Artemisa, Annabeth y Percy no se, si quieres explícame bien por mensaje privado y veo si lo agrego.**

**En fin espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y si me pueden decir que les pareció… mejor! **

**Saludos,**

**ΨΨ HaydeeDantes ΨΨ**


	4. Tomamos el taxi del eterno tormento

**Discleimer: los personajes de PJ pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo № 3: Tomamos el taxi del eterno tormento.<strong>

_-Muy bien. Cuando sea el momento oportuno se iniciara la competencia y solo en ese momento diré de que se trata-. Anuncio Artemisa._

-Muy bien sigamos leyendo-. Dijo Zeus.

Los semidioses (y algunos dioses) se quejaron. Y es que tenían hambre y se les estaba entumeciendo el cuerpo por estar tanto tiempo sentados.

-Nada de quejas, después tomamos un descanso-. Ordeno el rey de los cielos. "A este paso no vamos a terminar nunca" pensó con cansancio.

-¿Quien lee?-. Pregunto Connor.

-Yo-. Contesto Odiseo.

Connor le entrego con respeto poco inusual en él. Odiseo es el héroe de la antigüedad que más le gusta; porque a pesar de no ser un semidiós, pudo vencer todos sus obstáculos, y los métodos que utilizo le parecían muy ingeniosos, y los comparaba con las bromas que él mismo planeaba.

**Tomamos el taxi del eterno tormento.**

-¿Qué es un taxi?-. Interrumpió Teseo.

-Un Vehículo de transporte. Dijo Leo.

-mmm bueno…-. Dijo Teseo sin entender bien.

Quirón les explico bien a los héroes del pasado y estos asintieron agradecidos.

**Annabeth nos estaba esperando en un callejón por la calle Church. Tiró de Tyson y de mí justo cuando pasaba aullando un camión de los bomberos en dirección a la Escuela Meriwether.**

**-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-Preguntó, señalando a Tyson.**

-Que delicada-. Murmura sarcástico Jason.

**En otras circunstancias me habría alegrado mucho de verla. El verano anterior habíamos acabado haciendo las pases, pese a que su madre fuese Atenea y no se llevara demasiado bien con mi padre. Y yo seguramente la había echado de menos bastante más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.**

-Awww que amor… seguramente Annabeth también lo extraño awww-. Dijo emocionada Afrodita coreada por sus hijas. El resto rodaron los ojos.

-Otra cosa que nadie tenía que saber-. Dijo divertido Grover.

**Pero en aquel momento acababa de ser atacado por los gigantes caníbales, Tyson había salvado mi vida tres o cuatro veces, y todo lo que Annabeth podía hacer era actuar como si él fuera el problema.**

La hija de Atenea se abrazó a Tyson y escondió la cara en su hombro, avergonzada. Tyson le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

**-Es amigo mío-. Le dije.**

**-****¿****Es un sin techo?**

**-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Puede oírte, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?**

**Parpadeé sorprendida. **

**-¿Sabe hablar?**

**-Hablo- reconoció Tyson-. Tú eres preciosa.**

**-¡Puaj! ¡Asqueroso!- exclamó apartándose de él.**

Afrodita frunció el ceño pensativa.

**No podía creer que se comportara de un modo tan grosero. Le miré las manos a Tyson, esperando ver un montón de quemaduras a causa de aquellas bolas ardientes, pero no, las tenía en perfecto estado: mugrientas, eso sí, y con cicatrices y unas uñas sucias del tamaño de patatas fritas. Pero ese era su aspecto habitual.**

-¡Eso no puede quedar así!-. Exclamo de pronto Afrodita.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y confundidos.

-Dime Tyson ¿Tienes novia?-. Le gustaba más si era a una pareja.

-Si- contestó sonrojado y señalando a Ella.

-¡Perfecto! Acérquense los dos-. Les pidió Afrodita.

Avanzaron hasta quedar a los pies del trono de la diosa. Afrodita se levantó y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de cada uno.

La diosa murmuro unas palabras y una luz entre rosa y roja ilumino a Tyson y a Ella. Todos quedaron cegados por unos segundos y cuando la luz se volvió más tenue, contuvieron el aliento.

Habían recibido la bendición de Afrodita.

El cuerpo de Tyson se volvió más esbelto. Seguía siendo muy alto y su cuerpo seguía siendo muy grande para su edad, pero no de forma grotesca. A hora era alto y musculoso; no parecía gordo ni deforme. Sus manos seguían siendo grandes pero lindas: dedos largos y fuertes con uñas cuadradas perfectamente recortadas y limpias. Su rostro era un poco más delicado, definitivamente ya no se lo podía llamar feo. Su boca era medio grande, pero con dientes blancos y alineados, como si recién se sacara los aparatos. Su nariz era más pequeña, un poco ancha pero no demasiada. Su ojo no era tan grande, y las cejas tenían bellos más finos y en menor cantidad. Ahora su piel (tanto del rostro como del resto del cuerpo) era uniforme (sin manchas no granitos) y del mismo color: un tostado bronceado. Su pelo ya no parecía un nido de ratas, estaba desenredado y lacio, la grasitud se había ido y davala impresión de que acabara de sufrir varios baños de crema hacían que caiga de forma elegante hasta la barbilla. Durante la noche descubrirá con alegría que sus cicatrices ya no estaban.

En cuanto a Ella, se había transformado en una mujer de estatura pequeña y delgada. Con alas grandes en la espalda. Tenía el cabello largo y rojo, seguía teniendo la misma cara bonita. Ahora tenía brazos, piernas y pies. Llevaba un vestido blanco al estilo griego, largo hasta los tobillos. Las plumas de las alas era rojas y la piel del cuerpo era de un rojo claro y opaco.

-Han recibido mi bendición- anunció Afrodita- ahora son únicos entre su especie.

-Ya no soy un ciclope

-Ella ya no es una arpía

Sus voces eran las mismas. O casi. La de Tyson era más suave y no se parecía tanto a la de un monstruo.

-Lo siguen siendo; sus capacidades, sus habilidades, instintos y demás no se han modificado. Solo su apariencia cambió. Y es permanente, hasta puede que sus hijos hereden mi bendición.

-A ella no le gusta-. Se quejó la arpía.

-Oh eso dices ahora querida- dijo Afrodita con un gesto de negación ante lo dicho por Ella- una vez que te acostumbres me lo vas a agradecer-. Termino con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Ya nos podemos sentar?- suplico ansioso Tyson. No soportaba todas las miradas puestas en ellos y sobre todo las que dirigían a su novia.

-Si vayan- intervino rápidamente Hefesto antes que su esposa hablara. Seguramente iba a decir alguna estupidez sobre el cuidado del cabello o de la piel.

Los aludidos se fueron a sus lugares, luego de inclinarse ante la diosa, mientras que Afrodita le echaba una mirada enojada a su marido porque eran precisamente consejos vitales los que iba a proporcionar a sus nuevos favoritos.

Al terminar las observaciones y felicitaciones a Ella y a Tyson por parte de los campistas, Odiseo siguió leyendo agradeciendo el cambio físico del ciclope. Antes, cada vez que lo miraba veía a Polifemo, es más, cuando llego casi se abalanzaba sobre él para matarlo cuando noto que tenía el ojo intacto.

**-Tyson- dije con incredulidad-. No tienes las manos quemadas-.**

-Obviamente No-. Bromeo Tyson.

**-Claro que no- dijo Annabeth entre dientes-. Me sorprende que los Lestrigones hayan tenido las agallas de atacarte estando con él. **

**Tyson parecía fascinado por el pelo rubio de Annabeth. **

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada muerta de celos. El ciclope solo la beso cariñosamente mientras Afrodita arrullaba encantada y con ternura.

**Intento tocarlo, pero ella le apartó la mano con brusquedad.**

**-Annabeth-dije-, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Lestri… qué?**

**-Lestrigones. Esos monstruos del gimnasio. Son una raza de caníbales gigantes que vive en el extremo norte más remoto. Ulises se tropezó una vez con ellos, pero yo nunca los había visto bajar tan al sur como para llegar a Nueva York…**

-¿Quién es Ulises?-. Se interrumpió Odiseo.

-Es usted majestad. Ulises es como lo llamaron los romanos y por ese nombre es más conocido en la actualidad-. Le contesto Quirón.

Odiseo que con ceño fruncido asintió. Aunque estaba complacido de que alguien lo trate con respeto. Él en vida era rey y estaba acostumbrado a que lo traten como tal.

**-Lestri… lo que sea, no consigo decirlo. ¿No tienen algún nombre más normal?**

**Ella reflexiono un momento.**

**-Canadienses-decidió por fin-. Y ahora, vamos. Hemos de salir de aquí.**

Hazel y Frank recordaron cuando Percy los llamo canadienses a los lestrigones y cuando Frank se ofendió.

**-La policía me debe estar buscando.**

-No es nada nuevo-. Dijo Grover. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**-Ése es el menor de nuestros problemas-dijo-. ¿Has tenido sueños últimamente?**

**-Sueños… ¿sobre Grover?**

**Su cara palideció.**

-Al parecer no-. comento Aquiles.

**-¿Grover? No. ¿Qué pasa con Grover?**

**Le conté mi pesadilla.**

**-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Sobre qué has soñado tú?**

**La expresión de sus ojos era sombría y turbulenta, como si tuviera la mente a cien kilómetros por hora.**

**-El campamento-dijo por fin-. Hay graves problemas en el Campamento.**

-Eso ya lo sabía- objetó Travis. Kate le dio un codazo.

Octavio sonrió interesado.

**-¡Mi madre me ha dicho lo mismo! ¿Pero qué clase de problemas?**

**-No sé exactamente. Algo anda mal. Tenemos que llegar de inmediato. Monstruos me han estado siguiendo todo el camino desde Virginia, tratando de detenerme. ¿Tu has tenido ustedes una gran cantidad de ataques?"**

**Sacudí la cabeza.**

**-Ninguno en todo el año... hasta hoy.**

Poseidón frunció el ceño y los labios pensando. A lo mejor fue él quien puso a Tyson en esa escuela para proteger a Percy. Después de todo se merecía un descanso.

**-****¿****Ninguno? ****¿****Pero c****ó****mo...? -. Se volvió hacia Tyson-Ah.**

**-¿Qué significa «Ah»?**

Nico se quito unos mechones de cabello que tenia en la frente. A unos metros de distancia Hercules se removio en su lugar, inquieto. Aunque estaba enojado con el hijo de Hades por la vergüenza que le iso pasar, no podía dejar de vijilarlo, de seguir cada movimiento de Nico y ya tenia planeado como impresionarlo y convencerlo para poder llevárselo a su isla y tenerlo siempre a su disposición.

**Tyson levantó la mano como si estuviera todavía en la clase.**

La mayoría de los semidioses lo miraron interrogantes.

-Es una costumbre difícil de quitársela cunado terminan las clases-. Dijo Tyson encogiéndose de hombros.

Ahora todos los campistas entendieron y asintieron concordando con el ciclope; algunos también se acordaron de su primer día de secundaria cuando le dijeron a la profesora "mama".

**-Los canadienses en el gimnasio llamaron a Percy de un modo raro... ¿Hijo del Dios del Mar?**

**Annabeth y yo intercambiamos miradas.**

**No sabía cómo explicárselo, pero pensé que Tyson merecía la verdad, después de que casi lo mataran.**

-Supongo que ya sabías-. Dijo Dakota.

Si-. Respondio Tyson.

**-Grandullón- le dije-, ¿has oído alguna vez las viejas historias sobre los dioses griegos? Como Zeus, Poseidón, Atenea…**

**-Sí.**

**-Bueno, pues esos dioses siguen con vida. Ellos siguen en torno a la civilización occidental, viven en los países más fuertes, así como ahora están en los . Y, a veces tienen hijos con los mortales, hijos que nosotros llamamos «mestizos».**

-Quien lo hubiera dicho se lo aprendio bien-. dijo Thalia con fingida sorpresa.

-¡Si pero que lo haya entendido es otra cosa!-. Replico Travis y todos rieron. Incluso los romanos.

Al principio los romanos no se reían ante este tipo de burlas hacia su pretor, pensando que los griegos le faltaban el respeto. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Percy era querido, admirado y muy respetado en el campamento griego. Entendieron que reian porque lo extrañaban. Y que a pesar de lo pensaban de él, no por eso lo trataban diferente como ellos hacían con sus pretors. Lo trataban como a un amigo con toda la confianza del mundo, la confianza que demostraba que lo conocía bien. Porque si bien Percy era su líder también era su líder y compañero.

**-Vale- dijo Tyson, como esperando a que yo llegara a lo importante.**

**-Bueno, pues Annabeth y yo somos mestizos –dije-. Somos como… héroes en fase de entrenamiento. Y siempre que los monstruos encuentran nuestro rastro, nos atacan. Por eso aparecieron esos gigantes en el gimnasio. Monstruos.**

**-Vale.**

**Lo mire fijamente. No parecía sorprendido ni desconcertado por lo que le estaba diciendo, lo que sorprendió y me desconcertó a mí. **

**-Entonces... ¿me crees?**

**Tyson asintió.**

-La explicación mas fácil de la historia-. dijo Annabeth recordando todas las veces que tubo que contarles quienes eran a los semidioses que recién llegaban al campamento y lo dificl que habia sido que le creyeran.

**-Pero ¿tú eres... el hijo del dios del mar?**

**-Sí- reconocí padre es Poseidón.**

**Él frunció el ceño. Ahora sí parecía desconcertado.**

**-Pero entonces...**

-¿Sabías que tu padre es Poseidón?- le pregunto Will a Tyson.

-Sí, soy un ciclope y por lo general los ciclopes somos hijos de Poseidón.

**Se oyó el aullido de una sirena y un coche de policía pasó a toda velocidad por delante del callejón.**

**-No hay tiempo para esto ahora- dijo Annabeth-. Hablaremos en el taxi.**

**-¿Un taxi hasta el campamento?-dije-. ¿Sabes lo que nos puede costar?**

**-Tú confía en mí.**

**Titubeé. **

**-¿Y Tyson?**

**Me imaginaba acompañado a mi amigo gigante en el Campamento Mestizo. Si él se asustó en un patio regular con regulares agresores, ¿cómo iba a actuar en un campo de entrenamiento para los semidioses? Por otra parte, la policía estaría buscando por nosotros.**

**-No podemos dejarlo aquí- decidí-. Va a estar en problemas.**

-Percy es bueno-. Afirmó Ella.

**-Ya.- Annabeth adoptó una expresión sombría-. Tenemos que llevárnoslo, no hay duda. Venga, vamos.**

**No me gusto su manera de decirlo, como si Tyson fuera una enfermedad maligna que requiriera hospitalización urgente.**

-Perdón- murmuro Annabeth nuevamente avergonzada.

-No pasa nada-. dijo con una sonrisa Tyson.

Por su parte Odiseo entendía el sentimiento. Y también Grover, que en un pasado pensó así, pero ya no.

**Aun así, la seguí hasta el final del callejón. Los tres nos fuimos deslizando a hurtadillas por los callejones del centro, mientras una gran columna de humo se eleva a nuestras espaldas desde el gimnasio de la escuela.**

Los que conocían a Percy negaron con la cabeza fingiendo estar exasperados.

-En esas situaciones no puede dejar de fijarse en los detalles- dijo Quirón con una sonrisa.

**-Un momento.-Annabeth nos detuvo en la esquina de Thomas y Trimble, y rebuscó en su mochila- Espero que aún me quede alguna.**

**Su aspecto era incluso peor de lo que me había parecido al principio.**

-¡Percy!- chillo Annabeth roja como un tomate por la vergüenza y por la ira.

Thalia rápidamente se levantó para abrazarla tratando de tranquilizarla.

**Tenía un corte en la barbilla y un montón de ramitas y hierbas enredadas en su cola de caballo, como si llevara varias noches durmiendo en la intemperie. Los desgarrones del dobladillo de sus vaqueros se parecían sospechosamente a las marcas de unas garras.**

Annabeth se tranquilizó dándose cuenta de a qué se refería Percy y maldiciéndose por sacar una conclusión anticipada como siempre. Otra cosa para añadir a lista de cosas mejorar y pedir perdón a su novio.

Atenea palideció preocupada. Después iba a hablar con su hija sobre eso.

**-¿Qué estás buscando?-pregunté.**

**Sonaban sirenas por todas partes. Supuse que no tardarían en pasar más policías por allí delante, en busca de unos delincuentes juveniles especializados en bombardear gimnasios.**

-Son buenos cargos- dijo Hermes-. Pero nada como cargos por robo o hurto.

Sus hijos asintieron con seriedad mientras el resto rodaban los ojos.

**Seguro que Matt Sloan les había dado una declaración. Probablemente había torcido la historia en torno a que Tyson y yo éramos los caníbales sedientos de sangre.**

-Cobarde-. dijo Ares y esta vez nadie lo golpeo ni lo amenazo.

**-He encontrado una, gracias a los dioses.**

-De nada-. Dijeron a coro Apolo y Hermes con una sonrisa.

**Annabeth sacó una moneda de oro que reconocí como una dracma, la moneda del Monte Olimpo. Tenía a Zeus estampado en un lado y el Empire State Building en el otro.**

-Como debe ser- dijo Zeus con orgullo.

**-Annabeth- le dije-, los taxistas de Nueva York no aceptaran eso.**

**-Stêthi-gritó en griego antiguo-. ¡Ô hárma diabolês!**

-Buena idea- comento Kate. Todos los griegos asintieron.

-A mí no se me habría ocurrido-. dijo Connor.

-Eso no es nada nuevo-se burló su hermano para la gracia de todos, menos la de los romanos que no entendieron nada.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Reyna expresando el pensamiento de los romanos.

Odiseo siguió leyendo.

**Como de costumbre, en el momento en que hablaba en la lengua del Olimpo, de alguna manera lo entendía. Ella había dicho:****«Detente, Carro de la Condenación.»**

-¿Y que para que dijo eso?- pregunto un hijo de Venus.

-Es como un taxi.

**Eso no ayudaba precisamente a que me sintiera muy emocionado por lo que su plan era.**

-Yo tampoco lo estaría- dijo Malcolm.

**Ella echó la moneda en la calle, pero en vez de caer en el asfalto, la dracma se hundió a través, y desapareció.**

Los romanos se inclinaron hacia adelante ansiosos por saber más de los griegos.

**Por un momento, no pasó nada.**

**Luego, poco a poco, en el mismo punto en donde había caído la moneda, el asfalto se oscureció y se fue derritiendo, hasta convertirse en un charco del tamaño de una plaza de parking… un charco lleno de un líquido burbujeante y rojo como la sangre. De allí fue emergiendo un coche.**

-Lo que daría porque así pueda aparecer la tarea para el colegio- dijo soñador Leo ante la risa de todos.

**Era un taxi, de acuerdo, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro taxi de Nueva York no era amarillo, sino de un gris ahumado. Quiero decir: parecía como si estuviese formado por humo, como si pudieras atravesarlo.**

-¿Y esta echo de humo?- pregunto un hijo de Vulcano curioso como el resto de sus hermanos.

-Si- respodio Quirón.

Todos los hijos de Hefesto/Vulcano se pusieron a hacer anotaciones. Su padre los miraba orgulloso mientras su esposa lo miraba a él molesta. A Hefesto ya no le importaba que lo mire así, él también, si su madre lo permitiera, se separaría de Afrodita. Lo que no sabía son las verdaderas razones por las que la diosa de la belleza lo mirara enojada; no se imaginaba que Afrodita no estaba molesta con él sino con ella misma.

**Tenía unas palabras escritas en la puerta-algo como HREMNAS SIGRS-, pero mi dislexia me impedía descifrarlas.**

-Hermanas Grises- aclararo Annabeth al ver chicos confundidos.

**El cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto se bajó y una vieja sacó la cabeza. Unas greñas grisáceas le cubrían los ojos, hablaba raro, farfullando entre dientes, como si acabara de meterse un chute de novocaína. **

-Novocaína, Procaína, Bloqueo de novocaína, Manual de redacción Veterinaria quirúrgica MIR, Moscú 1987 MB Plajotin ... - dijo Ella ONU terminando en un susurro.

**-¿Cuántos pasajeros?**

**-Tres al Campamento Mestizo-dijo Annabeth. Abrió la puerta trasera y me indicó que subiera, como si todo aquello fuese normalísimo.**

-Ya tendría que estar acostumbrado y además estábamos apurados- recordó la hija de Atenea.

**-¡Agg!-chilló la vieja-. No llevamos a esa clase de gente.-Señalaba a Tyson con un dedo huesudo.**

**¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿Sería el día del Acoso Nacional a los Chicos Feos y Grandullones?**

Todo el mundo frunció el ceño. Tyson agachó la cabeza avergonzado y triste.

**-Ganará una buena propina-prometió Annabeth-. Tres dracmas más a llegar.**

**-¡Hecho!-graznó la vieja.**

-¡Así se hace! Me encanta el soborno- dijo Hermes felicitando a Annabeth mientras el resto rodaban los ojos.

**Subí al taxi a regañadientes. Tyson se embutió en medio y Annabeth subió la última.**

**El interior también era gris ahumado, pero parecía bastante sólido; el asiento estaba rajado y lleno de bultos, o sea que no era muy diferente de la mayoría de los taxis. No había un panel de plexiglás que nos separase de la anciana dama que conducía… Un momento… No era una dama. **

¿Era un caballero? - Me pregunto "inocentemente" Apolo.

**Eran tres las que se apretujaban en el asiento delantero, **

-Ahh ...

-Que vos te podas confundir no significa que todos los hombres no sepan distinguir entre hombre y mujer-. dijo entre risas Demeter.

Apolo se moría de vergüenza en su trono al igual que sus hijos.

**cada una con el pelo grasiento cubriéndole los ojos, con manos sarmentosas y vestidos de arpillera gris.**

Afrodita saco una libreta y empezó a hacer anotaciones para hacerles un cambio de imagen todo incluido.

**-¡Long Island!-dijo la que conducía-. ¡Bono por circular fuera del área metropolitana! ¡Ja!**

-Codiciosas- murmuro Hera, ya no se acordaba el motivo pero esas viejas le caían mal.

**Pisó el acelerador y yo me golpeé la cabeza con el respaldo.**

-Auch- se quejaron los graciosos frotándose la cabeza.

**Por los altavoces sonó una voz grabada: «Hola, soy Ganímedes, el copero de Zeus, y cuando salgo para comprarle vino al Señor de los Cielos, ¡siempre me abrocho el cinturón!»**

Zeus se removió inquieto. Hacía meses que no tenía una charla en privado y a solas con su copero. Esa noche se iba a escapar de Hera para hacerle una visita.

**Bajé la vista y encontré una larga cadena negra en lugar de cinturón. Decidí que no estaba tan desesperado... todavía.**

-Parecía más seguro no ponérselos- concordó Tyson.

**El taxi aceleró en la vuelta de la esquina de West Broadway, y la dama gris, sentada en el medio gritó: **

**-¡Cuidado! ¡Ve a la izquierda!**

**-Bueno, ¡si me diera el ojo, Tempestad, pude haber visto eso!**

-¿El ojo?- preguntaron como un coro casi todos los romanos.

**No tuve tiempo de hacer preguntas porque el conductor se desvió para evitar un camión de reparto de frente, pasó por encima de la acera con un golpe que agita mandíbula, y voló en el bloque siguiente.**

**-¡Avispa!- la tercera mujer dijo al conductor-. ¡Dame la moneda de la muchacha! Quiero morderla.**

**-¡Tu mordiste la última vez, Ira! - dijo La conductora, cuyo nombre debe haber sido Avispa- ¡Es mi turno!**

**-¡No lo es!-gritó la llamada Ira.**

-Son iguales a ustedes cuando se pelean- dijo Kate para la risa de todos señalando a los hermanos Stoll mientras estos se morían de vergüenza.

**La del medio, Tempestad, gritó:**

**-¡Luz roja!**

**-¡Frena! -gritó Septiembre**

**En cambio, Avispa piso el acelerador y subió a la acera, chillando en torno a otra esquina, y derribó una casilla de periódico. Ella dejo mi estómago en algún lugar en la calle Broome.**

**-Disculpe****- ****le dije- Pero... ****¿****puedes ver?**

**-¡No!- gritó Avispa desde detrás de la rueda.**

**-¡No!- Tempestad gritó desde la mitad.**

**-¡Claro que no! -gritó Ira, junto a la ventanilla del copiloto (o del artillero, en las películas).**

**Mire a Annabeth.**

**-¿Están ciegas?**

―**No del todo- dijo Annabeth- Tienen un ojo.**

**-¿Un Ojo?**

**-Sí**

**-¿Cada una?**

**-No. Uno para las tres.**

Algunos romanos asintieron.

**A mi lado, Tyson se quejó y se agarró del asiento. **

**-No me siente tan bien.**

**-Oh, hombre- le dije, porque yo había visto Tyson mareado en los paseos escolares y no era algo de lo que quisieras estar dentro de cincuenta pies. -Aguanta, grandote. ¿Alguien tiene una bolsa de basura o algo así?**

**Las tres damas grises estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo cómo pagar la atención. Miré a Annabeth, aferrándose por su vida, y le di una mirada de ¿Por qué hiciste esto a mí?**

Annabeth suspiro recordando lo adorable que le había parecido esa mirada.

**-Oye- dijo- Taxi de las Hermanas Grises es la manera más rápida de llegar al campamento.**

**-****Entonces, ****¿****por qu****é**** no lo tomaste desde Virginia?**

**-Eso es fuera de su área de servicio- dijo, al igual que debería ser obvio.- Sólo sirven en Nueva York y las comunidades circundantes****.**

**-Hemos tenido gente famosa en esta cabina!- exclamó Ira- Jasón ¿Te acuerdas de él?**

-Uf si, imposible olvidarse, el mejor viaje de toda mi vida- dijo Jasón con sarcasmo.

**-No me lo recuerdes!- se lamentó Avispa- Y no teníamos un coche en ese entonces, tu murciélago viejo. ¡Eso fue hace tres mil años!**

**-¡Dame el diente! La ira trató de agarrar a la boca de avispa, pero Avispa le aplastó la mano.**

Una vez más pensaron con fastidio.

**-¡Sólo si me da tempestad el ojo!**

**-¡No!-gritó Tempestad- ¡Lo tenías ayer!**

**-¡Pero estoy manejando, vieja bruja!**

-Que boquita- murmuro Demeter mientras comía cereal.

**-¡Excusas! ¡Gira! ¡Tenías que girar ahí!**

**Avispa se desvió duro en la calle Delancey, aplastándome entre Tyson y la puerta. Golpeo el gas y se disparó hacia el puente de Williamsburg a setenta millas por hora.**

**Las tres hermanas estaban peleando en serio ahora, bofetadas unas a otras como Ira trató de agarrar la cara de Avispa y Avispa trató de agarrar a Tempestad. Con su pelo al viento y sus bocas abiertas, gritando la una a la otra, me di cuenta de que ninguna de las hermanas tenía dientes a excepción de avispa, que tenía un incisivo amarillo musgo. En lugar de ojos, sólo se había cerrado, párpados hundidos, a excepción de Ira, que tenía un ojo inyectado en sangre verde que miraba todo con avidez, como si no se cansaba de todo lo que veía.**

-¡Puaj!- gritaron las chicas mientras que los chicos se limitaron a hacer una mueca de asco.

-Un momento- interrumpió Artemisa- ya es el momento de cumplir el desafío-. Anunció la diosa de la caza.

-Que se adelanten los campeones- ordeno Zeus.

Frank y Malcom se adelantaron.

-En estos momentos, en una selva del sur de Asia se está por llevar a cabo la cacería de un tigre- explico Artemisa.

Atenea y Poseidón sonrieron, era justo lo que se habían imaginado.

-Los enviare allí y el que mate al tigre gana, así de simple. Podrán llevar solo una arma a elección: una carabina o una daga. No podrán usar ningún poder, solo van a utilizar el conocimiento, la estrategia y la destreza física.

Atenea amplio su sonrisa.

-Elijo la carabina- dijo el hijo de Atenea.

-Y yo quiero la daga- dijo Frank.

Atenea sonrió triunfante, el arma de su hijo era la correcta, de lejos iba a poder dispararle al tigre sin tener que acercarse.

Poseidón también sonrió sabiendo que a veces la lógica no era suficiente. Artemisa estaba sorprendida, ella hubiera elegido la daga, sin contar con que fue muy evidente que le dijo a su hijo que arma usar.

Una vez que se prepararon y después de recibir saludos, consejos y deseos de buena suerte los contrincantes dijeron que estaban listos.

Artemisa hizo un movimiento de manos y los dos desaparecieron. La diosa les indico que fueran a una sala que parecía un cine gigante con una pantalla súper gigante con cientos de butacas. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados empezaron las apuestas, y para sorpresa de los dioses no se dividieron al apostar como ellos esperaban. Sino que los hijos de Ares y Marte hinchaban por Frank los hijos de Atenea y Minerva hinchaban por Malcolm, y el resto era por simpatía, amistad o como les caían. Los de la profecía de los siete quienes conocían las habilidades de Frank apostaron por él, entre ellos Annabeth para sorpresa y disgusto de su madre y hermanos. Atenea se arrepintió de haber aceptado que su hija este con el engendro del mar, ya que según ella habia bloqueado la inteligencia de su hija y su lealtad porque no solo que Annabeth no quiso ser su campeona sino que encima apostaba a su rival.

En la pantalla se vio una selva espesa.

* * *

><p>Ambos se vieron en el linde de un bosque sentados en caballos; miraron a su alrededor y vieron que se acercaban diez cazadores listos para emprender la cacería montados en hermosos corceles y vestidos con ropas lujosas llevando consigo grandes perros.<p>

Ya en el linde del bosque el grupo se dividió y los semidioses los imitaron cada uno por su lado y Frank que montaba un brioso animal, comenzó a internarse solo por un estrecho sendero de la floresta que sin embargo permitía galopar a su animal.

-¡Corre! ¡Corre!- grito Frank azuzando al caballo.

En ese momento el sonar de una trompeta de caza se escucho en medio del bosque.

-¡Han descubierto al tigre…, corre!- apuro Frank.

Como un relámpago atravesó un abierto trozo del bosque y se encontró con media docena de hombres que huían desesperados.

-¿Hacia dónde se escapan?

-¡El tigre, señor!

-¿Dónde?

-Cerca del estanque- y siguieron huyendo.

El hijo de Marte detuvo la cabalgadura y descendió de la silla atando al caballo a un tronco de árbol; se colocó la daga entre los dientes y comenzó a avanzar cautelosamente siguiendo el olor y sus instintos, la información que le habían dado era útil para alguien que conoce la salva, pero tenía una idea.

Cada molécula de su cuerpo le gritaba que se transformara y mate al otro macho, pero él sabía que eso no estaba permitido. Pero aunque no se transforme tenía los instintos de un animal y los siguió.

En el aire percibía el fuerte olor selvático del tigre, tufo característico de los felinos que perdura aún luego de un rato de haber pasado una fiera.

Miro hacia las ramas de los árboles en las cuales podría estar emboscada la alimaña, lista para saltar; pero no, no estaba allí, y siguió con precaución hasta que llegó a la rivera de un gran estanque natural producido por la aguas de las fuertes lluvias y cuya superficie se notaba aún agitada.

-El tigre ha pasado por aquí-murmuro-; se internó en el margen del estanque para que los perros pierdan su rastro.

Pero Frank era un tigre más astuto. Regresó al lugar donde dejo atado el caballo y se dispuso a seguir remontando la orilla del estanque a caballo, cuando percibió otro olor, también de un animal pero ciertamente no de un tigre o de un felino, vio un destello plateado cuando el animal se acercó y lo miro a los ojos; él lo reconoció y cuando le iba a hablar el animal dio la vuelta y desapareció en la floresta.

* * *

><p>En el Olimpo la pantalla está dividida en dos, de un lado se ve al hijo de Marte y en el otro lado al hijo de Atenea. En ese momento los ojos de todos están puestos en el hijo de Atenea que se acercaba al tigre; sin ninguna explicación aparente nadie ve el desconcierto de Frank.<p>

* * *

><p>Se quedó allí un rato, desconcertado hasta que escucho el sonido de varios disparos.<p>

Reprimiendo una maldición por su imprudes azuzo a su caballo y partió como una exalación hacia el lugar del bosque donde resonaron los disparos.

Trecientos metros adelante estaba Malcolm quien, a pie, avanzaba con la carabina lista para disparar.

Frank se arrojo de su montura y empuño la daga y con un gesto terrible le gritó al hijo de Atenea:

-¡El tigre es mio!

Y se metió audazmente en la floresta, agachándose bajo las ramas de los árboles, con la pupila vigilante y la mano aferrada al puñal. Malcolm, imprudentemente, se había adelantado por el otro flanco y al descubrir al tigre agazapado al pie de un gran árbol, apuntó rápidamente y disparó.

No se había disipado el humo de la pólvora cuando se vio al enorme felino, con las fauces abiertas, describir un gran salto en el aire y caer sobre el imprudente y desprevenido joven, haciéndole rodar por la tierra al impacto de un zarpaso que pudo seccionarle el cuello.

Frank imitó a la fiera en el salto que dio.

-¡Ven a mi que también soy un tigre!- le grito desafiante a la bestia.

El tigre, que se disponía a inmolar a Malcolm, ante la presencia de aquel hombre audaz que lo desafiaba con una mirada que dominaba a la propia, se mantuvo indeciso un instante, suficiente para que Frank, con la daga en la mano, se precipitase sobre él y, rápido como el pensamiento, hundió la setellante hoja de su daga en el corazón de la bestia, que cayó sobre el suelo como fulminada por un rayo.

* * *

><p>Con undestello de luz, de pronto todos estaban de nuevo en la sala de tronos del Olimpo.<p>

Una ves pasado el estado de shok se escucho un ¡hura! por parte de los amigos de Frank y en especial de Poseidón.

Atenea no lo podía creer. Había perdido. Poseidón estaba radiante.

Se iso la entrega del dinero a los ganadores y sobre Frank llovieron las felicitaciones y los coqueteos.

Despues de aproximadamente veinte minutos de agetreo se reanudo la lectura.

**Por último, Ira, que tenía la ventaja de la vista, logró dar un tirón a los dientes de la boca de su hermana Avispa. Avispa estaba tan molesta que se desvió hacia el borde del puente Williamsburg, gritando:**

**-¡Damelo de vuelta! ¡Damelo de vuelta!**

**Tyson se quejó y se agarró el estómago.**

**-Uh, si alguien está interesad- dije- ¡Vamos a morir!**

**-No te preocupes- dijo Annabeth aunque sonaba bastante preocupada- Las Hermanas Grises saben lo que están haciendo. Son realmente muy sabias.**

Atenea asintió todavía refunfuñando furiosa para la gran diversión de los dioses y algunos semidioses que se atrevían a expresar su risa.

**Esto viene de la hija de Atenea, pero no era exactamente tranquilizador. Estábamos rozando el borde de un puente de ciento treinta metros sobre el East River.**

**-Sí, ¡sabias!- Ira sonrió en el espejo retrovisor, mostrando su diente recién adquirido.**

**-¡Nosotras sabemos cosas!**

**-¡Todas las calles de Manhattan!- se jactó Avispa, todavía golpeando a su hermana-. ¡La capital de Nepal!**

**-¡La ubicación que buscas!- agrego Tempestad.**

Todos, menos los que sabían a que se refería, fruncieron el ceño, confusos.

**Inmediatamente sus hermanas la golpearon por ambos lados, gritando:**

**-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Ni siquiera a preguntado todavía!**

**"¿Qué?" -Dije. "¿Qué lugar? Yo no busco ningún-"**

**-¡Nada!- dijo Tempestad- Tienes razón, hijo ¡No es nada!"**

**-Dime.**

**-¡No!- todas ellas gritaron.**

**-La última vez que dijimos, ¡fue horrible!- dijo Tempestad.**

**-¡El ojo fue tiró en un lago!- de acordó Ira.**

**-Pobrecitas- se lamentó sinceramente Rachel.**

**-¡Años para encontrarlo de nuevo!- Avispa gimió- Y hablando de eso, dámelo de vuelta.**

**-¡No! -gritó Ira.**

**-¡Ojo - Grito Avispa. ¡Damelo!**

-Se parecen a ustedes dos- dijo Apolo señalando a Poseidón y Atenea mientras estos lo fulminaban con la mirada.

**Le pegó a su hermana ira en la espalda. Hubo un pop enfermizo y algo salió volando de la cara de Ira. Ira a tientas, tratando de cogerlo, pero sólo logró lanzarlo con el dorso de la mano. El orbe verde viscoso navegó por encima del hombro, en el asiento trasero, y directamente en mi regazo.**

-¡Puag!- no pudieron evitar gritar hasta los chicos.

**Salté tan fuerte, que mi cabeza golpeo en el techo y el globo ocular se alejó.**

**-¡No puedo ver!- las tres hermanas gritaron.**

**-¡Dame el ojo!- se lamentó Avispa.**

**-¡Dale El Ojo! - Grito Annabeth.**

**-¡Yo no lo tengo!- Dije.**

**-Ahí, por tu pie- dijo Annabeth- ¡No lo pises! ¡Agárralo!**

**-¡No estoy recogiendo eso!**

**El taxi se estrelló contra la baranda y se deslizó junto con un chirrido horrible. El coche entero se estremeció, echando humo gris como si estuviera a punto de disolver la tensión.**

**-¡Voy a vomitar! - advirtió Tyson.**

**-¡Annabeth!- grite- ¡vamos deja a Tyson usar la mochila!**

**-¿Estás loco? Agarra el ojo.**

**Avispa arrancó la rueda, y el taxi se desvió de la regleta. Nos precipitamos por el puente Brooklyn, va más rápido que cualquier taxi humano. Las Hermanas Grises gritaron y se golpearon unas a otras y gritaron por su ojo.**

**Al final controle mis nervios. Me arranque un pedazo de mi teñida camiseta, que ya se estaba cayendo por todas las marcas de quemaduras, y lo utilice para recoger el ojo del piso.**

**-¡Buen Chico!- Gritó Ira, como si de alguna manera supiera que yo tenía su ojo desaparecido. **

**-Mejor no saber cómo se dio cuenta- dijo Quirón y todos asintieron con un estremecimiento.**

**-¡Dámelo de vuelta!**

**-No hasta que expliques- le dije- ¿De qué estaban hablando, el lugar que busco?**

**-¡No hay tiempo!- exclamo Tempestad- ¡Acelera!**

**Miré por la ventana. Efectivamente, los árboles y los coches y barrios enteros eran ahora, en una mancha gris. Ya estábamos fuera de Brooklyn, Andando por el centro de Long Island.**

**-Percy- advirtió Annabeth- no pueden encontrar nuestro destino sin el ojo. Tenemos que seguir acelerando hasta que nos rompamos en mil pedazos.**

**-Primero tienes que decirme- le dije- O abriré la ventana y lanzare el ojo hacia el tráfico.**

**-¡No!- las Hermanas Grises se lamentaron. ¡Es demasiado peligroso!**

**-Estoy rodando por la ventana.**

**-¡Espera!- gritaron las Hermanas Grises- ¡30, 31, 75, 12!**

Poseidón empalideció relacionando el título del libro y las coordenadas. Miro a Grover interrogante, este solo asintió imperceptiblemente. El dios del mar comenzó a morderse las uñas.

**Los soltaron como si fuera un mariscal diciendo una jugada.**

**-¿Qué quieren decir?- les dije- ¡Eso no tiene sentido!**

**-¡30, 31, 75, 12!- dijo Ira- Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. ¡Ahora danos el ojo! ¡Casi estamos en el campamento!**

-¡Dáselo!- gritaron todos en la sala.

**Estábamos fuera de la carretera actual, que penetra rápidamente en el campo del norte de Long Island. Pude ver la Colina Mestiza delante de nosotros, con su gigantesco árbol de pino en la cresta, el árbol de Thalia, que contenía la fuerza de vida o de un héroe caído.**

**-¡Percy!- dijo Annabeth con más urgencia- ¡Dales el ojo ahora!**

**Decidí no discutir. Tiré el ojo en el regazo de Avispa.**

**La vieja lo cogió, la empujó en su cuenca de los ojos como si alguien de poner en un lente de contacto, y parpadeó:**

**-¡Whoa!**

**Ella pisó el freno. El taxi giró cuatro o cinco veces en una nube de humo y se detuvo a su fin en medio de la carretera de la granja en la base de la Colina Mestiza.**

**Tyson soltó un eructo enorme.**

Afrodita miro mal al ciclope.

**-Mejor ahora.**

**-Muy bien- les dije a las Hermanas Grises- Ahora, dime qué significan esos números.**

**-¡No hay tiempo!-. Annabeth abrió la puerta-. Tenemos que salir ahora.**

**Estaba a punto de preguntar por qué, cuando mire a la colina del Campamento y entendí.**

**En la cresta de la colina había un grupo de campistas. Y que estaban bajo ataque.**

Todo el mudo puso cara de horror, menos Octavio que sonrió maliciosamente, feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui esta el tercer capítulo... Mil perdones por la tardanza pero estaba con fiebre, dolor de cabeza y esas cosas, y bueno no estaba como para escribir; pero bueno este cap tiene mal de 6 mil palabras, espero que el largo compense.<strong>

**Bueno quireo hacer algunas aclaraciones para responer algunos MP que no pude contestar:**

**A los heroes antiguos no lo iba a poner pero mi amiga/hermana insistio tanto que los puse, asi que no tengo planeado mucho para ellos, salvo Hércules.**

**Y hablando de Hercules, decidi que le gustara Nico para poner un poco de drama y eso, nada mas.**

**Con respecto a la descripcion de Frank la puse igual que el libro porque el mismo persoj¿naje y no da que cambie el fisico.**

**Varios me preguntaron porque clasifeque mi historia como T, bueno pasa que va a haber escena algo subidas de todo, no llegan a M, pero si va a haber insinuaciones de sexo aunque no muy descriptibas. En el siguiente capitulo va a haber una y capas la hago con clasificación M nose, lo voy a pensar.**

**Perdon por los errores de ortografia y gramatica que seguro hay, la verdad todabia no me siento del todo bien como para ponerme a corregir.**

**En fin espero que hayan disfrutado del capítuloy si me pueden decir que les pareció… mejor!**

**Saludos y hasta la proxima,**

**ΨΨ HaydeeDantes ΨΨ**


	5. La despedida

**Disclaimer: los personajes de PJ son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Adiós y hasta siempre<strong>

**Parte 1**

Percy tomó una decisión. Y aunque sea la última que tome, sabía que era la correcta. Solo esperaba que Annabeth lo entienda y lo perdone. Estaba seguro de que su novia lo iba a lograr, pero necesitaba tiempo para poder cerrarlas y él se lo iba a dar.

Percy tenía un plan que iba a funcionar, no había otra opción, otra solución. Por el bien de todos y para que sus sacrificios no sean en vano Annabeth lo iba a lograr.

Annabeth ... ella sola ...

Recordó la advertencia de Bob: Esto no puede ser el último sacrificio que se debe hacer para detener a Gea. Sabía que era verdad. Habrían otros sacrificios, incluso mayores que el de él o Annabeth. Era, probablemente, lo más duro que había tenido que hacer, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, era su deber, su propósito, el motivo por el cual estaba destinado a ser parte de los siete, precisamente por esto.

Para esto; para salvarla, para que ella viva y él no.

Miro a Bob y este comprendiendo asintió con la cabeza mientras noqueaba a uno de sus hermanos y pateaba al otro.

Corrieron hasta el ascensor y justo antes de entrar la tomo por la cintura y la besó; un beso profundo, pasional y desesperado. El último beso. El beso de la despedida. El beso destinado a ser el del último recuerdo, el de la última sensación, el de la última imagen. El beso del adiós.

«Te amo» susurro sobre sus labios mientras le quitaba su nueva espada y luego la empujó dentro del ascensor. Presionó el botón de arriba y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse.

Y mientras se cerraban le dedicó una sonrisa; una sonrisa pura llena de amor y esperanza. De su ojo derecho se desprendió una lágrima cristalina que resbalo por su mejilla hasta su mandíbula enmarcando su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron con una promesa muda. Una promesa de amor eterno.

Ella estaba paralizada por la sorpresa y la desesperación.

Esa fue la última vez que ella lo vio. Su figura negra sobre un fondo rojo de fuego y guerra. Su sonrisa y sus ojos, el mensaje y los sentimientos que transmitían penetraron en lo más profundo de su corazón y allí se guardaron bajo siete llaves.

Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida. Quiso gritarle; quiso correr y abrazarlo; quiso adelantarse, tomarlo de la mano y atraerlo hacia sí. Quería que no la abandonara. Quería recordarle que le había prometido que nunca más se iban a separar. Quería gritarle que estaba rompiendo su promesa. Quería tirarse al piso y echarse al piso y echarse a llorar, llorar hasta deshidratarse, llorar hasta quedar seca, llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, entendió.

Entendió su nueva promesa, más fuerte, más hermosa y más poderosa.

Entendió que él le daba todo su amor para siempre y también esperanza. La esperanza y la promesa de que lo iba a conseguir y de que él iba a estar siempre con ella, cuidándola, que aunque su cuerpo no esté, su corazón y su alma no la iban a abandonar, que cada vez que lo necesite iba a tener esta imagen, de este momento, como una fotografía guardada en su mente y en su corazón para recordarlo.

Y fue todo eso lo que le dio las fuerzas para cumplir con su tarea, para que el sacrificio de él no sea en vano.

Ella también le hizo una promesa igual que la de él. Una promesa de amor, esperanza y sobre todo de confianza, confianza en ella, en él y en su amor. Le prometió que iba a cerrar las puertas y ganar esta pelea por él. Le pidió que confiara en su amor, porque su amor iba a lograrlo.

«Te amo» alcanzó a decirle y las puertas se cerraron.

Esa sonrisa, esa mirada, esa lágrima… ese beso… fue lo último que ella supo de él… la última mirada… el último recuerdo… el adiós… y el hasta siempre…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola… bueno esta es otra parte de la historia, que transcurre paralelamente a lo que pasa en el Olimpo. Como había dicho antes Percy va a llegar del Tártaro, y esta es mi versión de lo que pasa en el Tártaro. Y bueno iba a hacer solo un capítulo pero decidí dividirlo en tres partes, no sé porque.<strong>

**Se que es corto pero bueno lo quiero subir ****así. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo perdón si hay algún error.**

**Ya casi tengo terminado el capítulo Nº 4 y dentro de poco lo subo.**

**Saludos,**

**HaydeeDantes yy yy**


	6. Tyson juega con fuego

**Disclaimer: los personajes de PJ son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo № 4: Tyson juega con fuego<strong>

_Todo el mudo puso cara de horror, menos Octavio que sonrió maliciosamente, feliz._

-Bueno, ¿ya es hora de la comida?- pregunto Hades- tengo hambre.

-Está bien, vamos a comer-. Dijo Zeus procurando sonar molesto y poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero la verdad es que él también tenía hambre.

Esta vez Malcolm y Frank fueron el centro de atención.

Los únicos que sabían del don de familia heredado de generación a generación hasta Frank eran Hazel y Jason. Hazel por la misión que tuvieron para rescatar a la muerte y Jason por su misión a Grecia. Los griegos solo lo conocían desde que las Moiras los juntaron en el Olimpo y los romanos no se habían dado cuenta; a pesar de que Frank había cambiado de forma durante el ataque al Campamento Júpiter y habían visto al águila, al elefante y a la comadreja, nunca lo relacionaron con Frank, solo algunos habían visto al águila transformarse en el hijo de Marte, lo relacionaron con alguna bendición de su padre.

Ahora la imagen de Frank había ascendido a los ojos de todos. Al parecer, cuando se trataba de casería o lucha Zhang no era tan torpe o inútil como pensaban; había mostrado inteligencia, agilidad (una sorprendente agilidad), destreza, y unos muy buenos instintos. Y estaban bastantes sorprendidos por la mirada dura, fría, desafiante y amenazadora que tenía en sus ojos cuando se enfrentó al tigre. Frank Zhang podía ser aterrador cuando se lo proponía.

Hazel estaba sorprendida por este nuevo Frank, era un Frank seguro de sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo chico tímido, inseguro y torpe del que se había enamorado.

Para todos los dioses ya era obvio que el hijo de Marte era descendiente de Pilos. Ares por supuesto siempre lo supo, Emily Zhang era una de las pocas mortales que había llegado a querer y realmente se puso muy contento cuando supo que estaba embarazada, el niño sin dudas iba a ser poderoso; solo ahora cayo en la cuenta de que ese poder marcaba un destino terrible a su hijo porque mucho tiene un precio.

Por otra parte todos estaban de acuerdo en que Malcolm había estado muy bien. Sus amigos le dijeron que no se sienta mal y que no se preocupe, porque todos entendían y sabían que Atenea había tenido la culpa al presionarlo y decidir por él. Por su parte Malcolm estaba enojado consigo mismo: había decepcionado a su madre y estaba seguro de que ella no le iba a perdonar que perdiera, también sabía que su madre hubiera preferido que Annabeth fuera su campeona y eso no hacía más que deprimirlo aún más.

Atenea todavía no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes del don de Frank y se maldecía por eso. Había caído en su propia trampa. Si tan solo Annabeth hubiera participado quizá podría haber ganado, pero no, tenía que estar del lado de Poseidón gracias al engendro de su hijo. Estaba mortalmente humillada y eso no se iba a quedar a quedar así.

Mientras tanto Grover era el único ajeno a todo el alboroto que había generado la competencia, es más casi no la había visto. Desde que Percy desapareció, recién ahora estaba sintiendo algo por su conexión por empatía que era directo de Percy y no lo que sentían los que pensaban en él. Esto era algo relacionado con su amigo al igual que antes, pero todavía no estaba muy seguro de que era exactamente o que significaba.

Cuando por fin terminaron de comer volvieron a la sala del trono para seguir leyendo y Frank tuvo el honor de leer.

**Tyson juega con fuego.**

Muchos se estremecieron recordando esos días y la desesperación con la que habían vivido hasta que las barreras fueron restauradas.

**En cuestión de mitología, hay una cosa que odio aún más que los tríos de viejas damas: los toros.**

-¿Odia a las Parcas?- preguntaron varios dioses a la vez, sumamente sorprendidos.

-Debe ser porque le mostraron como cortaban un hilo de vida, y en ese momento pensaba que la vida que habían cortado era la suya-. Respondió Grover encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y admirados, incluso Annabeth que no sabía esto. Un nuevo respeto (mayor si es posible que el que ya le tenían), nació en los corazones de la mayoría hacia Percy. Nadie odiaba a las Parcas. Todos les temían, hasta los dioses. Nadie se atrevía a tener ningún sentimiento hostil o muy negativo hacia las tres hermanas. Pero al parecer este héroe sí; eso era algo sumamente valiente o algo muy estúpido. Los más cercanos a Percy pensaban que era las dos cosas, el resto pensaban que era la primera opción, en especial los más chicos. Incluso Zeus y Ares, aunque no lo admitan estaban admirados

Es obvio decir que Octavio, Hércules ni Atenea se sintieron así, esto solo los enojo más.

**El verano anterior había combatido con el Minotauro en la cima de la colina Mestiza. Pero lo que vi allá arriba esta vez era peor; había dos toros, y no toros cualesquiera, sino de bronce y del tamaño de elefantes. Y por si fuera poco, echaban fuego por la boca.**

Octavio sonrió esperanzado, esperando escuchar el relato de como destrozaban el Campamento de los miserables griegos.

Heracles sonrió triunfante, pensando que por fin le iban a dar una paliza a ese mequetrefe.

**En cuanto nos apeamos, las Hermanas Grises salieron a escape en dirección a Nueva York, donde la vida debía de ser más tranquila. Ni siquiera aguardaron a recibir los tres dracmas de propina. Se limitaron a dejarnos a un lado del camino.**

-Qué suerte- comento Travis-. Al menos el viaje fue gratis.

**Allí estábamos: Annabeth, con su mochila y su cuchillo por todo equipaje, y Tyson y yo, todavía con la ropa de gimnasia chamuscada.**

-Listos para la batalla-. Dijo Will para aligerar la tensión. Muchos rieron imaginándose la escena.

—**Oh, dioses —dije Annabeth observando la batalla, que perseguía con furia en la colina.**

**Lo que más me inquietaba no eran los toros en sí mismos, ni los diez héroes con armadura completa tratando de salvar sus traseros chapados en bronce.**

Nadie pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, secándose las lágrimas.

**Lo que me preocupaba era que les toros corrían por toda la colina, incluso por el otro lado del pino. Aquello no era posible. Los límites mágicos del campamento impedían que les monstruos pasasen más allá del árbol de Thalia. Sin embargo, los toros metálicos lo hacían sin problemas.**

Se hizo el silencio. Los dioses fruncieron el ceño preocupados, pensando que podría haber sucedido.

Los campistas griegos nuevos y que no sabían sobre eso estaban sorprendidos ¿Cómo era posible que las barreras fallaran?, después se horrorizaron pensando en las consecuencias que eso acarrearía.

Los romanos miraron preocupados, aunque también estaban un poco contrariados, en otros tiempos habrían estado felices de que el campamento griego este indefenso y estarían armando planes para atacarlos. Pero ahora no. Su nuevo pretor es griego y ahora conocían a los griegos y se estaban haciendo amigos. Claro que esto no podría haber pasado sin el hijo de Poseidón. Todos sabían que si los romanos aceptaron a los griegos es porque antes aceptaron a Percy. Si antes no hubieran conocido a Percy, si antes Percy no los hubiera salvado, esta unión entre los campamentos no existiría. Ese era, quizás, uno de los méritos más grandes que se podían otorgar al hijo del mar.

Demás está decir que Octavio estaba feliz y trazando planes de batalla, porque estaba seguro de que sus hermanos iban a dejar de delirar trabando amistad con esos salvajes; y él se encargaría de ello.

**Uno de los héroes gritó:**

**- ¡Patrulla de frontera, a mí!- Era la voz de una chica: una voz bronca que me resultó conocida.**

¿Patrulla de frontera? Pensaron tanto los romanos como los griegos que no estuvieron en esa época. Los griegos pensaron que no tenían patrulla de frontera y los romanos… bueno estaban algo sorprendidos y pensaron que si los griegos tenían necesidad de tener patrullas tenía que ser porque eran atacados por monstruos con bastante frecuencia.

—**Es Clarisse —dijo Annabeth—. Venga, tenemos que ayudarla.**

**Normalmente, correr en socorro de Clarisse no habría ocupado un lugar muy destacado en mi lista de prioridades; **

-El sentimiento es mutuo- murmuro Clarisse ruborizándose ante la risa de los demás, pero más por el abrazo que su novio le dio rozando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

**era una de las peores abusonas de todo el campamento. Cuando nos conocimos trato de introducir mi cabeza en un váter. **

Nadie pudo contener la risa al recordar la escena.

**Además, era hija de Ares, y yo había tenido un grave encontronazo con su padre el verano anterior, de manera que ahora el dios de la guerra y todos sus hijos me odiaban.**

Ares bufó, rojo de vergüenza e ira.

**Aun así, estaba metida en un aprieto. **

Artemisa deseó por millonésima vez que ese hombre no fuera tan noble, tan distinto.

**Los guerreros que iban con ella se habían dispersado y corrían aterrorizados ante la embestida de los toros, y varias franjas de hierba alrededor del pino habían empezado a arder. **

Todos miraron tristes y preocupados a Thalia incluyendo su padre que soltó un gemido mirando preocupado a su hija. Esta todavía no se había acostumbrado a estas pequeñas muestras de afecto por parte de padre; eran pequeñas, sí, pero mejor que nada y ella se aferraba desesperadamente a estas.

**Uno de los héroes gritaba y agitaba los brazos mientras corría en círculo con el penacho de su casco en llamas, como un fogoso mohawk. **

Todos rieron al imaginarse la escena en versión animada como lo sugirió riéndose Travis. Un hijo de Ares se ruborizó intensamente rogando que su nombre no saliera.

**La armadura de la propia Clarisse estaba muy chamuscada, y luchaba con el mango roto de una lanza: el otro extremo había quedado incrustado inútilmente en la articulación del hombro de un toro metálico.**

**Destapé mi bolígrafo y con un temblor empezó a crecer a hacerse más pesado, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuve la espada de bronce **_**Anaklusmos**_** en mis manos.**

Hércules gruño fuertemente como siempre hacía cuando se mencionaba SU espada. Pero casi al instante se estremeció al ver la mirada fría que le dedicó Nico y no pudo evitar sentirse deprimido al recibir esa mirada cuando la que su cuerpo y su corazón era otra la que deseaba del hijo de Hades.

**-Tyson, quédate aquí. No quiero que corras más riesgos.**

**-¡No! -dijo Annabeth-. Lo necesitamos.**

**Yo la miré.**

**-Es un mortal. Tuvo suerte con las bolas de fuego, pero lo que no puede…**

**-Percy ¿sabes quiénes son ésos de ahí arriba? Son los toros de Cólquide, obra del mismísimo Hefesto; **

Hefesto asintió, le encantaban esos toros. Afrodita lo miro de reojo y suspiro.

**no podemos combatir con ellos sin el Filtro Solar FPS Cincuenta Mil de Medea, o acabaremos carbonizados.**

**-¿Qué cosa... de Medea?**

**Annabeth hurgó en su mochila y soltó una maldición.**

-Annabeth…- la reprendió Quirón medio separando por silabas su nombre.

**-Tenía un frasco de esencia de coco tropical en la mesilla de noche de mi casa. Tenía que haberlo traído, jolines.**

**Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no hacerle demasiadas preguntas, pues sólo lograba quedar todavía más desconcertado.**

Todo el mundo rió con ganas

—**Mira, no sé de que estás hablando, pero no voy a permitir que Tyson acabe frito.**

—**Percy...**

—**Tyson, mantente alejado. —Alcé mi espada—. Vamos allá.**

-¡Por todos los dioses Percy!- se quejó Rachel.

-Vaya no pensé que fuera tan terco-. Dijo algo sorprendido Dakota.

-Sí, bastante- dijo Annabeth con un suspiro, lo extrañaba demasiado.

**Él intentó protestar, pero yo ya estaba corriendo colina arriba, hacia Clarisse, que ordenaba a gritos a su patrulla que se colocara en formación de falange; era una buena idea. Los pocos que la escuchaban se alinearon hombro con hombro y juntaron sus escudos.**

Octavio alzó las cejas algo sorprendido y enojado. Todavía no podía aceptar que los griegos sepan algo.

**Formaron un cerco de bronce erizado de lanzas que asomaban por encima como pinchos de puercoespín.**

**Por desgracia, Clarisse sólo había conseguido reunir a seis campistas; los otros cuatro seguían corriendo con el casco en llamas. Annabeth se apresuró a ayudarlos. Retó a uno de los toros para que la embistiera y luego se volvió invisible, lo cual dejó al monstruo completamente confundido. **

-Jajajajaja no son muy inteligentes-. Se burló Connor recibiendo una mirada llena de deseo inconsciente y casi no pudo resistir el impulso de estirar la mano y saciar ese deseo.

**El otro corría a embestir el cerco defensivo de Clarisse.**

**Yo estaba aún a mitad de la cuesta, no lo bastante cerca como para echar una mano. Clarisse ni siquiera me había visto.**

Clarisse se acomodó en los brazos de su novio. Sí que lo había visto pensó sonrojándose.

**El toro corría a una velocidad mortífera pese a su enorme tamaño; su pellejo de metal resplandecía al sol. Tenía rubíes del tamaño de un puño en lugar de ojos y cuernos de plata bruñida, y cuando abría las bisagras de su boca exhalaba una abrasadora columna de llamas.**

Leo se apresuró a hacer anotaciones en su libreta, estaba formulando ideas para hacer mejoras en los toros, y la principal es que solo lo obedezcan a él se dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Jason y Piper se miraron preocupados, no les gusto esa sonrisa. Hefesto lo miro con una sonrisa, orgulloso.

**-¡Mantened la formación! - ordenó Clarisse a sus guerreros. De Clarisse podían decirse muchas otras cosas, pero no que no fuera valiente. **

Todo el Campamento Mestizo asintió. Ares miro con aprobación a su hija, después siguió coqueteando con una hija de Venus que tenía una pollera muy corta y le mostraba las piernas disimuladamente.

**Era una chica más bien grandullona, con los ojos crueles de su padre, y parecía haber nacido para llevar la armadura griega de combate. **

-Como todos mis hijos-. Corroboro el dios de la guerra.

**Aun así, yo no veía cómo se las iba a arreglar para resistir la embestida de aquel toro.**

**Por si fuera poco, el otro toro se cansó de buscar a Annabeth y, girando sobre sí, se situó a espaldas de Clarisse, dispuesto a embestirla por la retaguardia.**

**-¡Detrás de ti! –chillé-. ¡Cuidado!**

Ares frunció el ceño.

-No debió decir nada-. Dijo enojado.

**No debería haber dicho nada, porque lo único que conseguí fue sobresaltarla.**

-Casi me muero del susto-. Bufo Clarisse

**El toro nº 1 se estrelló contra su escudo y la falange se rompió; Clarisse salió despedida hacia atrás y aterrizó en una franja de terreno quemada y todavía llena de brasas. Después de tumbarla, el toro bombardeó a los demás héroes con su aliento ardiente y fundió sus escudos, dejándolos sin protección. Ellos arrojaron sus armas y echaron a correr,**

-Maricones-. Murmuro Octavio con desprecio.

**mientras el toro nº 2 se dirigía hacia Clarisse para liquidarla.**

**Me lancé de un salto y la sujeté por las correas de su armadura. **

Annabeth se sonrojo recordando que había visto eso y que casi se cae de los celos que en ese momento eran inexplicables para ella.

**Conseguí arrastrarla y sacarla de en medio, justo cuando el nº 2 pasaba como un tren de carga. Le di un mandoble con Contracorriente y le hice un gran corte en el flanco, pero el monstruo se limitó a chirriar y crujir, y no se detuvo.**

**No me había tocado, aunque percibí el calor de su pellejo metálico; con aquella temperatura corporal habría derretido un helado más deprisa que un microondas.**

**-¡Suéltame! -Clarisse me aporreaba la mano-. ¡Maldito seas, Percy!**

-Así pareces una hija de Atenea-. Dijo Poseidón.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto la hija de Ares extrañada lo que había dicho no fue inteligente.

-Tu orgullo se antepuso a la lógica- dijo burlesco el dios del mar mientras miraba a Atenea. Esta lo fulmino con la mirada, furiosa ante tal insulto.

Cuando le iba a contestar Frank siguió leyendo antes que comiencen a pelear de nuevo.

**La dejé en un montículo junto al pino y me volví para hacer frente a los toros. **

Thalia frunció el ceño ante lo de "pino".

**Ahora estábamos en la parte interior de la colina y desde allí se dominaba el valle del Campamento Mestizo: las cabañas, los campos de entrenamiento, la Casa Grande; todo aquello corría peligro si nos vencían los toros.**

Se produjo más tensión en la sala.

**Annabeth ordenó a los demás héroes que se dispersaran y mantuvieran distraídos a aquellos monstruos.**

-Mandona-. Susurro Leo acordándose de las veces que Annabeth le decía como hacer tal o cual cosa, ¡Por los dioses! ¡Si es hijo de Hefesto!

**El n° 1 describió un amplio círculo para venir hacia mí. Mientras cruzaba la cima de la colina, donde los límites mágicos deberían haberlo detenido, redujo un poco la velocidad, como si estuviera luchando con un fuerte viento; pero enseguida lo atravesó y continuó acercándose al galope.**

Atenea comenzó a entender que era lo que paso con los límites.

**El toro n° 2 se volvió también para envestirme; chisporroteaba y arrojaba fuego por el corte que le había hecho en el flanco. Yo no sabía si podía sentir dolor, **

Hefesto y Leo negaron con la cabeza.

**pero sus ojos de rubí parecían mirarme furiosos, como si se tratara ya de una cuestión personal, No podía combatir con los dos toros al mismo tiempo, tenía que tumbar primero al nº 2 y cortarle la cabeza antes de que el nº 1 me embistiera otra vez. Sentía los brazos cansados y me di cuenta de que hacía mucho que no me ejercitaba en el manejo de Contracorriente y había perdido mucha práctica.**

Todos suspiraron. No tendría que haber dejado de entrenar.

**Me disponía a atacar cuando el toro nº 2 me lanzó una llamarada; **

Poseidón palideció.

**rodé hacia un lado mientras el aire se convertía en una oleada de puro calor y me arrebataba el oxígeno de los pulmones. Tropecé con algo (tal vez una raíz) y sentí dolor en el tobillo; aun así, me las arreglé para lanzar un mandoble con la espada y le corté un trozo del hocico. **

-Auch-. Se quejó Nico riéndose para aligerar el ambiente. Y lo logró a medias.

**El monstruo se alejó al galope, enloquecido y ofuscado, pero antes de que pudiese regodearme demasiado, noté que me costaba incorporarme. Lo intenté otra vez y me falló la pierna izquierda; tenía un esguince en el tobillo, o quizá estuviera roto.**

Todos los que no conocían la historia gimieron preocupados y maldijeron la mala suerte de Percy. Poseidón estaba llorando de nuevo, como cuando su hijo se enfrentó a Equidna.

**El toro nº 1 arremetió directamente hacia mí, y no había modo de apartarse de su camino, ni siquiera a rastras.**

Poseidón estaba al borde del colapso. Los demás dioses lo miraban preocupados, un poco por su hijo, pero más porque el suelo de alrededor del trono del dios del mar se estaban formando grietas y este no parecía darse cuenta.

**-¡Tyson, ayúdalo! -gritó Annabeth.**

El dios de los terremotos se relajó un poco al acordarse de Tyson.

**No muy lejos, cerca ya de la cima, Tyson gimió:**

**-¡No puedo... pasar!**

**-¡Yo, Annabeth Chase, te autorizo a entrar en el Campamento Mestizo!**

**Un trueno pareció sacudir la colina y, de repente, apareció Tyson como propulsado por un cañón.**

Poseidón suspiro aliviado.

**-¡Percy necesita ayuda! -gritó.**

**Se interpuso entre el toro y yo justo cuando el monstruo desataba una lluvia de fuego de proporciones nucleares.**

**-¡Tyson! -chillé.**

**La explosión se arremolinó a su alrededor como un tornado rojo. Sólo se veía la silueta oscura de su cuerpo, y tuve la horrible certeza de que mi amigo acababa de convertirse en un montón de ceniza.**

«Lo afecta mucho la niebla» pensaron casi todos.

**Pero cuando las llamas se extinguieron, Tyson seguía en pie, completamente ileso; ni siquiera sus ropas andrajosas se habían chamuscado. **

Leo frunció el ceño un poco envidioso.

**El toro debía de estar tan sorprendido como yo, porque antes de que pudiese soltar una segunda ráfaga, Tyson cerró los puños y empezó a darle mamporros en el hocico.**

**-¡Vaca mala!**

Tyson enrojeció mientras el resto reía sin poder contenerse haciendo que la tensión se disipara un poco.

**Sus puños abrieron un cráter en el morro de bronce y dos pequeñas columnas de fuego empezaron a salirle por las orejas. Tyson lo golpeó otra vez y el bronce se arrugó bajo su puño como si fuese chapa de aluminio. Ahora la cabeza del toro parecía una marioneta vuelta del revés como un guante.**

-¡Siii carajo! ¡Así se hace!- gritaron eufóricos Ares acompañado por sus hijos incluido Frank al que le salió una especie de rugido feroz y que asusto a muchos y sorprendió a su padre que lo miro orgulloso; por unos segundos se mesclaron la persona y el animal.

**-¡Abajo! -gritaba Tyson.**

**El toro se tambaleó y se derrumbó por fin sobre el lomo; sus patas se agitaron en el aire débilmente y su cabeza abollada empezó a humear, Annabeth se me acercó corriendo para ver cómo estaba.**

Afrodita chillo emocionada y dijo un montón de insinuaciones en griego y en latín mezclándose con Venus. El resto de los dioses negaron con la cabeza, cansados, era obvio que ella también quería llamar la atención como el hijo de Marte.

**Yo notaba el tobillo como lleno de ácido, pero ella me dio de beber un poco de néctar olímpico de su cantimplora y enseguida volví a sentirme mejor. En el aire se esparcía un olor a chamusquina que procedía de mí mismo, según descubrí luego: se me había quemado el vello de los brazos.**

**-¿Y el otro toro? -pregunté.**

**Ella señaló hacia el pie de la colina. Clarisse se había ocupado de la Vaca Mala nº 2. Le había atravesado la pata trasera con una lanza de bronce celestial. Ahora, con el hocico medio destrozado y un corte enorme en el flanco, intentaba moverse a cámara lenta y caminaba en círculo como un caballito de carrusel.**

Ares asintió mirando a su hija con una expresión seria como si acabara de cumplir un terrible crimen sin testigos y sin errores, Clarisse asintió de igual forma. Frank rodó los ojos.

**Clarisse se quitó el casco y vino a nuestro encuentro. Un mechón de su grasiento pelo castaño humeaba todavía, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta.**

Chris frunció el ceño, el pelo de su novia no era grasiento.

**-¡Lo has estropeado todo! -me gritó-. ¡Lo tenía perfectamente controlado!**

**Me quedé demasiado estupefacto para poder responder. **

Al igual que todos en la sala. Clarisse moría de vergüenza.

**Annabeth le soltó entre dientes:**

**-Yo también me alegro de verte, Clarisse.**

**-¡Arggg! -gruñó ella-. ¡No vuelvas a intentar salvarme nunca más!**

-¿Eso va para todos?- le pregunto Thalia divertida.

-No- murmuro la hija de Ares mientras enrojecía más que nunca.

**-Clarisse -dijo Annabeth-, tienes varios heridos.**

**Eso pareció devolverla a la realidad; incluso ella se preocupaba por los soldados bajo su mando.**

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Clarisse.

**-Vuelvo enseguida -masculló, y echó a caminar penosamente para evaluar los daños.**

**Miré a Tyson.**

**-No estás muerto.**

-Nop- dijeron a coro las cabañas de Apolo y Hermes para la gracia de todos y el orgullo de sus padres.

**Tyson bajó la mirada, como avergonzado.**

Varios levantaron una ceja, incrédulos.

**-Lo siento. Quería ayudar. Te he desobedecido.**

**-Es culpa mía —dijo Annabeth-. No tenía alternativa, debía dejar que Tyson cruzara la línea para salvarte, si no, habrías acabado muerto.**

**-¿Dejarle cruzar la línea? –pregunté-. Pero…**

-Imbécil, todavía no se da cuenta- murmuro Octavio pero todos lo escucharon. Poseidón le dio un buen baño helado de agua salada.

**-Percy -dijo ella- ¿has observado a Tyson de cerca? Quiero decir, su cara; olvídate de la niebla y míralo de verdad.**

**La niebla hace que los humanos vean solamente lo que su cerebro es capaz de procesar, y yo sabía que también podía confundir a los semidioses, pero aun así…**

**Miré a Tyson a la cara; no era fácil. Siempre me había costado mirarlo directamente, aunque nunca había entendido muy bien por qué. Creía que era porque siempre tenía mantequilla de cacahuete entre sus dientes retorcidos.**

Afrodita lo miro mal y le dijo que se lavara los dientes. Tyson solo asintió.

**Me obligué a concentrarme en su enorme narizota bulbosa y luego, un poco más arriba, en sus ojos.**

**No, no en sus ojos.**

**En su ojo. Un enorme ojo marrón en mitad de la frente, con espesas pestañas y grandes lagrimones deslizándose por ambas mejillas.**

—**Ty... son —tartamudeé—. Eres un...**

-¡Por fin!- gritaron Nico y Thalia teatralmente y todos rieron. Octavio miro enojado: ellos si podían burlarse del engendro y el no.

—**Un cíclope —confirmó Annabeth—. Casi un bebé, por su aspecto. Probablemente por esa razón no podía traspasar la línea mágica con tanta facilidad como los toros. Tyson es uno de los huérfanos sin techo.**

**-¿De los qué?**

**-Están en casi todas las grandes ciudades -dijo Annabeth con repugnancia-. Son... errores, Percy. Hijos de los espíritus de la naturaleza y de los dioses; bueno, de un dios en particular, la mayor parte de las veces… Y no siempre salen bien. Nadie los quiere y acaban abandonados; enloquecen poco a poco en las calles. No sé como te habrás encontrado con éste, pero es evidente que le caes bien. Debemos llevarlo ante Quirón para que él decida qué hacer.**

Annabeth murmuro una disculpa.

-Está bien tenías tus razones- . Le dijo Tyson. Los que escucharon la miraron curiosos.

**-Pero el fuego... ¿Cómo...?**

**-Es un cíclope. -Annabeth hizo una pausa, como si estuviese recordando algo desagradable-. Y los cíclopes trabajan en las fraguas de los dioses; son inmunes al fuego. Eso es lo que intentaba explicarte.**

**Yo estaba completamente estupefacto. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta?**

-Es lo que nos preguntamos todos sesos de algas- Dijo Rachel.

**Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. La ladera de la colina seguía ardiendo y los heridos requerían atención. Y aún había dos toros de bronce escacharrados de los que había que deshacerse y que, mucho me temía, no cabrían en nuestros contenedores de reciclaje.**

**Clarisse regresó y se limpió el hollín de la frente.**

—**Jackson, si puedes sostenerte, ponte de pie. Tenemos que llevar los heridos a la Casa Grande e informar a Tántalo de lo ocurrido.**

-¿Quién?- exclamaron los nuevos campistas griegos. Los que estuvieron en esa época solo señalaron el libro.

— **¿Tántalo?**

—**El director de actividades —aclaró Clarisse con impaciencia.**

—**El director de actividades es Quirón, Además, ¿dónde está Argos? Él es el jefe de seguridad. Debería estar aquí.**

**Clarisse puso cara avinagrada.**

—**Argos fue despedido. Habéis estado demasiado tiempo fuera, vosotros dos. Las cosas han cambiado.**

—**Pero Quirón. Él lleva más de tres mil años enseñando a los chicos a combatir con monstruos; no puede haberse ido así, sin más. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

—**Pues... que ha pasado —me espetó, señalando el árbol de Thalia.**

Todos en la sala miraron apenados a la hija de Zeus.

**Todos los campistas conocían la historia de aquel árbol. Tres años atrás, Grover, Annabeth y otros dos semidioses llamados Thalia y Luke habían llegado al Campamento Mestizo perseguidos por un auténtico ejército de monstruos. Cuando los acorralaron finalmente en la cima de la colina, Thalia, una hija de Zeus, había decidido hacerles frente allí mismo para dar tiempo a que sus amigos se pusieran a salvo. Su padre, Zeus, al ver que iba a morir, se apiadó de ella y la convirtió en un pino. Su espíritu había reforzado los límites mágicos del campamento, protegiéndolo contra los monstruos, y el pino había permanecido allí desde entonces, lleno de salud y vigor.**

**Pero ahora sus agujas se habían vuelto amarillas; había un enorme montón esparcido en torno a la base del árbol. En el centro del tronco, a un metro de altura, se veía una marca del tamaño de un orificio de bala de donde rezumaba savia verde.**

**Fue como si un puñal de hielo me atravesara el pecho. Ahora comprendía por qué se hallaba en peligro el campamento: las fronteras mágicas habían empezado a fallar porque el árbol de Thalia se estaba muriendo.**

**Alguien lo había envenenado.**

Zeus grito furioso.

-¿¡Quién osa tocar a mi hija?!

El aire se volvió espeso y gris. El cielo se nubló y se llenó de rayos y truenos se escuchaban con estrepito. El viento comenzó a soplar con furia. Zeus estaba furioso al igual que Jason.

Una vez que los calmaron Hestia dijo que era mejor ir a dormir y al otro día seguir más tranquilos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola cuarto capítulo y vamos por el quinto.<strong>

**Bueno respondo algunas dudas de los mensajes privados o comentarios que no pude responder.**

***No subí ninguna historia en donde se lea el primer libro, empecé directamente con el segundo y hago referencias a lo que paso en la lectura del primero pero nada más.**

***Con respecto a Tyson imagínenselo como quieran y si les es más fácil imagínenlo como en la película es lo mismo. Y con respecto a Ella sé que la transformación es típica pero bueno la quería así, pero no por algo en especial.**

***Si, voy a traer a Paul ya lo tenía pensado, pero más adelante.**

***En el próximo capítulo muestro a la futura pareja de Nico.**

***Sí, tengo algo especial para Afrodita y Hefesto.**

***El capítulo nº 3 tiene 6.530 palabras.**

***Ya casi estoy de diez, solo me quedan algunos días de medicamento, gracias por preguntar. **

**En este capítulo mostré mas las reacciones y eso después de la cacería del tigre porque sé que no lo ise muy bien en el capítulo anterior.**

**Y a la relación algo subida de tono no la puse en este capítulo porque no estoy muy inspirada y no quedaría muy bien, en el próximo a lo mejor la pongo, no sé, depende de si este inspirada o no.**

**En fin, perdón por los errores ortográficos o gramáticos que hayan y espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

**Saludos, HaydeeDantes.**


	7. Héroe

**Disclaimer: los personajes de PJ son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Héroe<strong>

**Parte: 2**

Perseo no quería mentir

-¡Adiós!- dijo solamente.

Las puertas se cerraron al mismo tiempo que su corazón se rompía. Ese «Te amo» y esa promesa que ella le hizo fue lo que le dio fuerzas para terminar.

Con su mano libre tomo su "cantimplora" y vertió en el aire su poco contenido. Sintió un tirón en el estómago y el agua quedó florando, otro tirón y el agua aumento y dejo de ser dulce para ser agua salada; agua salada, agua de mar, allí en el corazón del Tártaro. La colocó alrededor de su mano derecha que esta sobre el botón. Retiró la mano y el agua quedó haciendo presión sobre el botón.

El agua va a hacer presión mientras él viva. Y se iba a encargar de vivir lo suficiente para que Annabeth cierre las puertas y llegue al otro lado.

Tomó su espada y la de Annabeth. Por un segundo dudó; quizá no le tendría que haber quitado su espada, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Confiaba en sus amigos. Confiaba en Nico, en su promesa de llevarlos hasta las puertas. Confiaba en que ellos estarían al otro lado para ayudarla, que estarían distrayendo o encargándose del gigante, monstruo o de lo que fuera que este custodiando las puertas.

Murmuró una oración y después les dio la espalda y se enfrentó a sus enemigos.

Pero algo pasó.

Bob, el gato y el gigante estaban a su lado. El ejército de monstruos estaba esperando órdenes y unos diez metros los separaban.

* * *

><p>Tártaro, Hiperión y Críos se habían retirado dejando a Campe al mando de las tropas. Nix los había llamado y acudieron a la llamada. Obviamente estaban molestos, realmente tenían ganas de encargarse de los traidores y del diosecillo personalmente; pero sabían que no era buena idea hacerla esperar y tuvieron que escuchar a la cordura en vez de atender sus ansias de pelea y venganza. Quizás se hubieran arriesgado a pedirle a Nix que los esperara un momento pero decidieron que al volver de su audiencia con ella verían a través de las memorias del Tártaro el enfrentamiento.<p>

Curiosas son las vueltas del destino. Un solo hilo de la trama infinita que es el telar del destino, puede cambiarlo todo. Porque si hubieran elegido pelear o si Nix no los hubiera llamado el telar sería otro y el destino hubiera sido otro del que fue.

* * *

><p>¿Es vasto el espacio que separa la tierra del cielo? ¿O es minúsculo? ¿Diez metros? ¿Quince? Es igual al que separa a dos enemigos en el campo de batalla; es mentira.<p>

El gato saltó del hombro de Bob y cayó al piso transformado, listo para pelear.

Los cuatro se miraron a los ojos y se entendieron como uno solo. Las palabras no eran necesarias; las palabras sobraban.

Percy miro a sus enemigos y estos se estremecieron. Habían allí monstruos a los que ya se había enfrentado y vencido. Y en el fondo le tenían miedo, incluso le temían los monstruos que nunca se habían topado con su espada; porque todos escucharon los rumores, las historias del que se contaban entre los suyos sobre el hijo de Poseidón, y tenían miedo. Por eso no atacaban.

No había tiempo ni modo de reunir más fuerzas. Era poco lo que tenían para enfrentar a los monstruos, de modo que resultaba indispensable conjugar fuerzas con astucia porque si bien sabían que no había escapatoria, vivirían lo más que puedan para matar lo más que puedan.

Percy recordó el rostro iluminado y lleno de felicidad de su amada cuando le dijo por primera vez que la amaba. Y fue en esa sonrisa donde encontró su mayor fuerza y su mayor coraje. Y en ese momento decidió cantar. Iban a la batalla sabiendo que no había atrás, ni regreso, ni rendición. Por eso cantaba. Cantaba porque se preparaba para una batalla feroz y definitiva.

De pronto, como si fuera de otro planeta de lo irreal que parecía, se escuchó una especie de bocina, y sonrió. El ascensor ya había llegado. Ya no era necesario mantener el botón presionado.

Es en esos momentos cuando uno se da cuenta que el tiempo, al igual que el espacio no existe cuando dos fuerzas están a punto de colisionar.

Perseo pronunció el nombre más amado.

-Annabeth ...

A partir de ese momento no volvió a decir una palabra, resuelto a que ninguna otra sea la última.

Respiraron profundo y saltaron hacia el destino. Y antes de avanzar oyó un pájaro cantar.

Fue una batalla que mereció canciones, que mereció himnos. Porque pelaban con tanta bravura y destreza que parecían invencibles. Porque en ese momento lo eran.

Cosas inexplicables suceden en el entendimiento del que mata. Percy recordó la sonrisa clara de su madre y decidió matar decapitando. El aroma dulce del campo de fresas del Campamento Mestizo saturó el aire. Oyó el canto de los hijos de Apolo en la hoguera y hundió las espadas en el pecho de una _empusa_.

Peleando con una bravura que lo hacía parecer diez veces lo que era, el hijo de Poseidón derramó muerte entre los monstruos. Todo el que se acercaba para darle muerte terminaba convertido en polvo. Mataba con la espada y con la sombra de la espada.

Perseo pelaba sin miedo a la muerte, sin apego a la vida. Perseo fue a la batalla como si la muerte no existiera, como si ya estuviese muerto. Y no tenía piedad porque no podía tenerla.

Peleo como diez, como cien, como mil. Había dejado de ser un hombre para ser una furia.

El tiempo en una batalla transcurre de un modo extraño: se demora, se precipita. Se demora hasta casi detenerse; se precipita. Se demora otra vez, se torna pesado. Y de nuevo regresa al vértigo.

Percy pudo ponerse frente a un enemigo, determinar el tipo de alimaña, renovar la furia… La _dracanea _pudo empuñar su arma, el semidiós pudo alzar la espada. Todo tan lentamente como imágenes de un sueño.

Pero antes del golpe, el tiempo volvió a precipitarse: la batalla se hizo griterío y chorros de sangre y polvo. Cayó la espada de Percy sobre el hombro de la _dracanea_. El puño del Titán estalló en la espalda de un enemigo. El gato hundió sus garras y colmillos.

En las batallas el tiempo transcurre de un modo extraño. Por eso en medio de gritos, acribillando y descuajando, un hombre puede escuchar un pájaro que canta.

Matar al hijo del mar era la orden que los mandos repetían. Un grupo de monstruos se reunió para cargar sobre el semidiós.

Y allí, otra vez, la guerra se hizo lenta.

Un monstruo recorrió con sus ojos el sudor que descendía por el brazo levantado de Percy y llegaba hasta su hombro. Otro vio el golpe de su corazón en el pecho de Perseo.

El descendiente del océano enfrentó a un monstruo y vio que era uno de rango. Pudo mirarlo a los ojos mientras blandía la espada.

El tiempo en una batalla transcurre de un modo extraño.

Primero la leyenda; después, el guerrero. Perseo entró al campo de batalla precedido por el renombre de su brazo. Erguido y feroz, cubierto de sudor y polvo, el sudor propio, el polvo de los que había matado; más que nunca semejante a una leyenda, el espanto se derramó sobre los monstruos. Porque Perseo era uno que había nacido donde debieron nacer diez.

Por el recuerdo de los que amaba Percy se hizo invencible. Con el rostro por momentos inexpresivo, por momentos lleno de ira y odio; matando con la mirada sembró muerte y destrucción entre el bando enemigo. Con cada movimiento, con cada mirada, con cada exhalación producía cientos de bajas.

Pero no todo dura para siempre.

No vio una sombra que se agazapaba a su espalda esperando el momento preciso para dar muerte. Y cuando la muerte le entró en el cuerpo, el grito de Percy golpeó contra el cielo. Sintió entrarle un dolor por el brazo izquierdo, sintió un dolor en el hombro, sintió un dolor en el pecho y supo que ya estaba en territorio de la muerte. La figura del perro del infierno oscilaba y se oscurecía frente a sus ojos ¿Era Annabeth la que escribía inclinada sobre la mesa? Sí, era Annabeth que danzaba con su pelo de oro brillando el día de la celebración en el Olimpo cuando rechazó la divinidad; el día que comenzó el amor. Todavía, antes de que la muerte acabara de cerrar la puerta, tuvo tiempo el más grande guerrero de todos los tiempos de mirar lo que lo rodeaba y creer que era el mar tranquilo bañado por la luz de un cálido atardecer en su playa de Montauk. Tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia arriba y ver el cielo del Campamento con su bosque en invierno. En el último instante que le correspondía derramó una lágrima y se puso a soñar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡No me odien! Todo está fríamente calculado y ya falta menos para que Percy vaya al Olimpo.<strong>

**Bueno tengo que aclarar algunas cosas.**

**La Annabeth que está en el Olimpo viene del Héroe perdido antes de zarpar en el Argo II para ir al Campamento Júpiter, así que no ve a Percy desde que desapareció.**

**Por otra parte el que está en el Olimpo es Heracles (griego). Solo utilizo el nombre Hércules como sinónimo para no repetir Heracles muchas veces seguidas; al igual que utilice selva y bosque como sinónimo en la cacería de Frank y Malcolm. Y sí, le gusta Nico, pero es en esta historia, no digo que pueda ser de verdad o algo asa. Uno puede jugar un poco con las personalidades y eso, bueno me parece a mí. Y si Heracles es un dios, pero las Parcas lo trajeron como humano, perdón si eso no quedó claro. Más adelante me voy a explayar más en ese punto.**

**Mil gracias a los que comentaron, siguen, pusieron como favorito o simplemente leen la historia. Las críticas son necesarias al igual que la corrección de errores y no puedo mas que agradecer.**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Saludos, HaydeeDantes.**


	8. Me asignan un nuevo compañero de cabaña

**Disclaimer: los personajes de PJ son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo № 5: Me asignan un nuevo compañero de cabaña.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Una vez que los calmaron Hestia dijo que era mejor ir a dormir y al otro día seguir más tranquilos.<em>

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. No se habían dado cuenta de lo cansados que estaban, aunque en realidad no habían hecho más que estar sentados leyendo o escuchando una lectura. En resumen, todos (excepto Frank y Malcolm) estaban cansados de no hacer nada.

Durante la comida Hazel le había a Ariadna que le deje dormir solo por esa noche en su templo. Y como ella se alojaba en un templo distinto al dedicado a su esposo y no en el templo de Dionisio, ya que este lo consideraba (como todos los dioses) simplemente como de homenaje, la dejo. Aunque al principio el dios del vino se mostró reacio a hacerlo porque no quería dormir en su templo junto con el sátiro y Quirón porque el centauro seguramente le iba a pedir que jueguen a las cartas y no tenía ánimos para perder. Al final acepto con la condición de que Hazel le dijeron porque quería pasar la noche allí. Hazel le confeso que quería hablar con Frank para saber si seguían sintiendo lo mismo uno por el otro ya que Frank venia de un futuro más lejano que el de ella. Lo exagero un poco pero funciono.

Estuvieron hablando hasta altas horas de la noche. Frank no le podía contar cosas del futuro, pero le explico porque ella ya no llevaba su trozo de leñada quemada, cosa que la había mantenido triste y preocupada pensando que Frank ya no confiaba en ella.

Terminaron hablando de cualquier tontería hasta que por fin Frank entro en el cuarto de baño con algunas ropas y un cepillo de dientes, y salió unos minutos después con un pijama de algodón azul que combinaba perfectamente con su piel.

Algo de esta imagen, y su fracaso a la hora de fingir indiferencia, la hizo reír con todas sus fuerzas, aunque le ardían las mejillas, y después él también se puso a reír. Ambos rieron hasta que lágrimas rodaron por sus rostros. Poco a poco la risa fue menguando hasta que los dos quedaron serios mirándose a los ojos. Ella con una propuesta silenciosa brillando en la mirada, esperando la reacción de él, la reacción que sería definitiva para la decisión de ella.

Frank comprendió al instante lo que quería su novia y en sus ojos se reflejaron la sorpresa, la duda y el miedo. Y Hazel sonrió. Era eso lo que necesitaba. Si los ojos de Frank hubieran mostrado lujuria, ansias o deseo ella hubiera desechado la idea al instante. Pero no, hay estaba su Frank tal y como ella lo quería, el Frank del que se enamoró. Vio que seguía siendo el mismo, un poco cambiado sí, pero el mismo.

-Te quiero-. Le dijo Frank.

-Y yo a ti-. Le contesto Hazel con una sonrisa.

Ambos están temblando. Frank se mira la mano derecha, la extiende. Un leve temblor. Pero, ¿qué más da, no? Siempre y cuando seda ante los nervios. ¡Menuda noche! Una noche exuda feromonas igual que una nebulosa escupe estrellas.

En la cama, bajo una luz muy tenue, Frank y Hazel interrumpen una tentativa de beso. Abren los ojos. Separados por unos pocos centímetros, sus labios aspiran la misma mescla de aire. Hazel lleva los auriculares del Mp5 de Frank (no quiere tener un iPod ¿Por qué? No lo sabe) y ahora se los saca.

-Muy bueno

-¿Te gusta?-. Pregunta Frank ansioso.

-Sí.

Qué maravilla que no esté claro si habla de la canción, del beso, o de las dos cosas.

-¿Quieres desabrocharme la blusa?-. Le pregunta Hazel antes de que la vergüenza la haga arrepentirse.

-Vaya. Uf. Sí. Claro. Es sólo que…

-Bueno, adelante.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, te quiero y quiero hacerlo.

-Yo también te quiero.

Frank tomo su cuello. Su beso fue de una dulzura angelical que la dejo sin aliento.

Cuando se encontraron tendidos en la pulcra cama, Hazel sabía muy poco sobre los tejemanejes entre los amantes y sus ropas. En los brazos de su amado sintió que nada malo le podía pasar, supo que iba a estar bien y segura, que no la iba a lastimar.

Cada prenda se le antojo una decisión trascendental, empezando por la chaqueta del pijama de Frank. Cuando se la quitó, apareció un torso de alabastro, de hombros increíblemente musculosos. Despojarse de su blusa y del corpiño negro fue tanto decisión de ella como de él. Frank le dijo que le encantaba el color de su piel, porque era tan diferente del suyo, y era verdad que su brazo nunca había parecido tan oliváceo en comparación con la nieve de Frank. Él, sin vacilar, paso su mano fuerte sobre ella, y sobre sus ropas restantes, y por primera vez ella hizo lo mismo, y así descubrió los contornos extraños del cuerpo masculino. Tuvo la sensación, mientras tocaba su abdomen, de estar recorriendo con timidez los cráteres de la luna, una luna hirviendo, una luna en estado de ebullición, una luna expectante y mortalmente atractiva y seductora a la que nadie se puede resistir. Su corazón martilleaba con tal violencia que por un momento temió que fuera a golpearle en el pecho. Con lentitud pero también con decisión se quitaron las pocas ropas que quedaban y dos cuerpos que se deseaban como nunca se vieron y tocaron desnudos por primera vez.

Un poco después Frank saca un cedé y lo pone en un reproductor. Pero no es rock, pop o rap. Es ópera. Lo pone en marcha.

-«Mi corazón tiembla ante el sonido de tu voz». Lo sé, es un poco anticuado.

-Yo soy anticuada- sonríe-. Cuando el amor es verdadero todo es anticuado.

Entonces Frank camina desnudo hacia su Hazel, que está sentada en la cama, cubierta por una sábana. Él se mete en la cama. El cuerpo de Hazel está más caliente de lo que esperaba. Tumbados de lado, sus manos comienzan a explorar. Se tocan. Las manos trazan las formas vivas. Las formas antes desconocidas. Las formas de la respiración. Las formas del jadeo y de la falta de aliento. Lo duro y lo blando. Las entradas y salidas. Lo seco y lo húmedo y lo más húmedo además de lo fresco y lo cálido y lo más cálido. Tantos lugares. Tantísimas sensaciones. Él está dentro de ella. Ella lo rodea. Él, ella, él, ella. Así que es esto: esto es lo que llaman hacer el amor. Esto se sale de la escala de Richter. Es como… es como el Aleluya y el Hosanna y el Altísimo y el _Gloria in excelsis _Deo y el Cielo en la Tierra y un _¡Shhh! _Todo dentro de un gran Big Bang. Ninguno de los dos nunca había probado nada parecido. Y con desesperación querían más.

-Es como una lucha. En la que los dos bandos intentan que gane el otro-. Dijo Frank como un auténtico hijo de la guerra.

-Eso ha sido bonito.

Y siguieron haciendo el amor. Lenta, nerviosa, tímidamente, donde todo error es un recuerdo perfecto, un recuerdo que durará más que los no errores.

Más tarde, tras el coito, mientras ella duerme, él se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la ventana.

La luz de la luna entra a raudales. Una hermosa noche para estar vivo. Él cierra los ojos más feliz de lo que nunca ha estado. De pronto siente un cuerpo desnudo sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Es Hazel que se pone delante de él y toma sus brazos desnudos y él los pasa por debajo de los jóvenes pechos al descubierto.

Hazel recuerda todas las emociones y hechos de esa noche. Recuerda también que ya no es una niña. Y una sonrisa le viene a la cara. Ha perdido la virginidad. Está exultante. Ahora ya forma parte del mundo. Para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Frank le da una sola flor, una rosa. Una rosa hermosa. La huele, el perfume es exquisito al igual que él. La acerca a su corazón palpitante. En el reproductor vuelve a sonar «Mi corazón tiembla ante el sonido de tu voz». Ambos sonríen, felices.

-El sol está saliendo. Va a volver a ser un día hermoso.

(línea divisora)

Mientras desayunaban, todos notaron que el sol volvió a salir. Y de eso hablaron todos durante el desayuno. ¿Las Parcas habían dejado que el tiempo siga su curso con normalidad? ¿El tiempo volvió a correr entre los mortales? ¿O solo en el Olimpo para que ellos tengan una guía sobre las noches, los días, los horarios de la comida y el descanso? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Algo había cambiado? Nadie sabía la respuesta. Y en el fondo a nadie le interesaba saberla. A Atenea y a sus hijos dejo de importarles porque sabían que nunca había que cuestionar a las Moiras aunque estaban un poco molestos por no conocer la respuesta. Al resto no le interesaba, pasó y eso es lo importante ¿Para qué complicarse?

Cuando terminaron de desayunar fueron a la sala de tronos y se ubicaron en sus asientos. Apolo se ofreció para leer ante la mirada sorprendida de su gemela y de sus cazadoras.

-¿Sabes leer?- preguntó Artemisa con fingida sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Soy el dios de la poesía!-. Le contesto un indignado y avergonzado Apolo.

-Bueno ya basta no empiecen-. Los retó Zeus que sabía que Apolo iba a terminar con una flecha clavada en quién sabe dónde.

Apolo tomó el libro y se aclaró la garganta:

**Me asignan un nuevo compañero de cabaña.**

Apolo se detuvo pensativo. Todo el mundo rodo los ojos. Algunos exasperados, otros divertidos.

**¿Alguna vez has llegado a casa y te has encontrado tu habitación hecha un lío?**

-Sí, me pasa siempre-. Dijo Travis frunciendo el ceño.

-Sera porque así la dejaste-. Le contestó burlona Kate mientras Travis enrojecía por la risa de los demás.

**¿Acaso algún alma caritativa (hola, mamá) ha intentado «limpiarla» y, de repente, ya no logras encontrar nada? **

Esta vez todos los semidioses gritaron «SIII» a coro, tanto mujeres como varones sin distinción. Incluso algunos dioses asintieron comprendiendo, como si les hubiera pasado a ellos también mientras miraban de reojo a Hera, para diversión de los semidioses.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto Hera al notar las miradas- Hay que tener a los hijos controlados y vigilados. Sin contar con que tienen todo desordenado y tirado por ahí-. Afirmo la diosa seria y con convicción.

Sus hijos se quejaron, hicieron puchero y bufaron como niños chiquitos para la gracia y diversión del resto de la Sala.

**E incluso si no falta nada, ¿no has tenido la inquietante sensación de que alguien había estado husmeando entre tus pertenencias y sacándole el polvo a todo con cera abrillantadora de limón?**

-Sí, y se creen que dejan todo como estaba-. Se quejó Piper mirando a Drew.

Sus hermanos asintieron mientras Drew se ponía roja por la ira y la vergüenza ante la risa y las burlas de los demás.

**Así es como me sentí al ver el Campamento Mestizo de nuevo.**

La mayoría de los semidioses griegos que estuvieron ese año hicieron una mueca de disgusto. Ellos sintieron lo mismo.

**A primera vista, las cosas no parecían tan diferentes. La Casa Grande seguía en su sitio, con su tejado azul a dos aguas y su galería cubierta alrededor; los campos de fresas seguían tostándose al sol. Los mismos edificios griegos con sus blancas columnas continuaban diseminados por el valle: el anfiteatro, el ruedo de arena y el pabellón del comedor, desde donde se denominaba el estuario de Long Island Sound. Y acurrucadas entre los bosques y el arroyo, las cabañas de siempre: un estrafalario conjunto de doce edificios, cada uno de los cuales representaba un dios del Olimpo.**

Los griegos suspiraron con añoranza, ya extrañaban su campamento. Los romanos tuvieron, de nuevo, ganas de conocerlo.

**Pero ahora el peligro estaba en el aire y podías percibir que algo iba mal; en vez de jugar al voleibol en la arena, los consejeros y los sátiros estaban almacenando armas en el cobertizo de las herramientas. En el lindero del bosque había ninfas armadas con arcos y flechas charlando inquietas, y el bosque mismo tenía un aspecto enfermizo, la hierba del prado se había vuelto de un pálido amarillo y las marcas de fuego en la ladera de la colina resaltaban como feas cicatrices.**

-Parecía un campamento de guerra-. Recordó un hijo de Ares

**Alguien había desbaratando mi lugar preferido de este mundo, y no me sentía…bueno, ni medianamente contento.**

-Traducción: estaba enojado-. Comento Annabeth.

Los semidioses (incluidos Quirón, Rachel, Tyson y Ella) que lo conocían enojado se estremecieron, un escalofrío de miedo les recorrió la espalda.

-Solo mirarlo daba miedo- dijo Will.

-Si mataba con la mirada- continuó Jake mientras se encogían en sus lugares al recordarlo.

Entonces los griegos nuevos (que llegaron cuando Percy estaba desaparecido y que ni siquiera lo habían visto de lejos) y los romanos que no lo habían visto realmente enojado los miraron sorprendidos y medio incrédulos. En especial Octavio que trato de aparentar que el hijo de Poseidón no le daba miedo, pero estaba temblando porque Percy le había dirigido miradas cargadas de furia y casi se hacía encima del susto, pero por supuesto nunca lo iba a admitir.

**Mientras nos encaminábamos a la Casa Grande, reconocí a un montón de chavales del verano pasado, pero nadie se detuvo para charlar. Nadie me dio la bienvenida. **

-Estábamos ocupados reparando los daños y preparándonos para un nuevo ataque-. Se apresuró a aclarar un hijo de Demeter ante la mirada interrogante de los romanos y los dioses.

**Algunos reaccionaron al ver a Tyson, pero la mayoría pasó de largo con aire sombrío y continuó con sus tareas, como llevar mensajes o acarrear espadas para que las afilasen en las piedras de amolar. El campamento parecía una escuela militar, y sé de lo que hablo, créeme, a mí me habían expulsado de un par.**

Nadie pudo evitar reírse estrepitosamente, en especial los griegos que estaban un poco mal por los recuerdos. Pero al poco tiempo se pusieron tristes de nuevos, porque todos pensaron que en esos momentos Percy era el único que les podía levantar el ánimo con solo un comentario y eso les recordó que no estaba ahí con ellos.

**Nada de todo eso le importaba a Tyson, pues estaba absolutamente fascinado por lo que veía.**

**-¿Qués-eso? -preguntó asombrado.**

**-Los establos de los pegasos -le dije-. Los caballos voladores.**

**-¿Qués-eso?**

**-Ah…los baños.**

**-¿Qués-eso?**

**-Las cabañas de los campistas; si no saben quién es tu progenitor olímpico, te asignan la cabaña de Hermes (esa marrón de allí), hasta que determinan tu procedencia. Una vez que lo saben, te ponen en el grupo de tu padre o tu madre.**

**Me miró maravillado.**

Todos los campistas miraron a Tyson con una sonrisa agradecida.

**-¿Tú…tienes cabaña?**

**-La número tres.-Señalé un edificio bajo de color verde, construido con piedras marinas.**

**-¿Tienes amigos en la cabaña?**

**-No. Sólo yo.-En realidad no me apetecía explicárselo, contarle la verdad embarazosa: **

-¿Embarazosa?- pregunto Poseidón dolido pensando que a Percy le daba vergüenza ser su hijo.

**yo era el único que ocupaba aquella cabaña porque se suponía que no debía estar vivo. **

-Ah…- susurró el dios del mar agachando la cabeza. Eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor.

**Los Tres Grandes (Zeus, Poseidón y Hades) habían hecho un pacto después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para no tener más hijos con los mortales. Nosotros éramos más poderosos que los mestizos corrientes. Éramos demasiado impredecibles. Cuando nos enfurecíamos teníamos tendencia a crear problemas…**

-En especial Percy, ¿No Thalia?- pregunto burlonamente Connor- Si no hubiera aparecido la momia esa te habría ahogado-. Terminó con una sonrisa que se borró cuando se dio cuenta que lo dijo muy fuerte.

Ante las preguntas que siguieron ninguno quiso contestar diciendo que seguramente aparecía en algún libro. Refunfuñando Apolo continúo leyendo.

**como la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por ejemplo. El pacto de los Tres Grandes se había roto sólo dos veces: una, cuando Zeus engendró a Thalia; otra, cuando Poseidón me engendró a mí.**

-¡Por fin!-. grito Thalia con una alegría teatral.

-¿Qué mosca te pico?-. le pregunto extrañado Nico mientras se rascaba la nuca confundido y provocando algunos suspiros.

-¡Dijo solamente mi nombre sin decir que soy hija de Zeus!

Casi todos rieron menos Zeus que entrecerró los ojos, y Hércules que no podía creer que dijera eso.

**Ninguno de los dos tendríamos que haber nacido.**

Hera asintió ante lo dicho. En realidad no tenía nada contra el hijo de Poseidón, era buen hijo y sería un buen esposo, sin contar con que tampoco no le caía especialmente mal el dios del mar. Pero estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no acabar con los hermanos Grace.

**Thalia había acabado convirtiéndose en un pino a los doce años. **

Thalia sonrió satisfecha y deseando que el sesos de alga no lo arruine diciendo de quien era hija.

**Yo… bueno, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no seguir su ejemplo; tenía pesadillas sobre aquello en lo que podría convertirme Poseidón si alguna vez me encontraba al borde de la muerte. Quizá un plancton, o en una alga flotante.**

Y nadie pudo, o nadie quiso, contener la risa por las ocurrencias de Percy, que duro varios minutos y causo varias lágrimas ¡Como lo extrañaban! ¡Como hacía falta su humor y su sarcasmo tan particulares y tan propios de él!

-¡¿No lo estarás pensando!?- grito Démeter al ver a Poseidón pensativo.

-¿Quee..? ah.. ¡No! ¡Cómo se te ocurre!-. le contesto el dios del mar todo colorado porque ciertamente había pensado en que lo convertiría en un caso así, pero no que lo pensaba hacer porque sí.

Por esto las risas continuaron un rato más hasta que Zeus carraspeo amenazante y todos se callaron y Apolo siguió leyendo. Zeus sonrió arrogante porque acataron su orden/amenaza. El resto de los dioses rodó los ojos.

**Cuando llegamos a la Casa Grande, encontramos a Quirón en su apartamento, escuchando su música favorita de los años sesenta mientras preparaba el equipaje en sus alforjas. Supongo que debería mencionarlo: Quirón es un centauro. De cintura para arriba parece un tipo normal de mediana edad, con un pelo castaño rizado y una barba desaliñada; de cintura para abajo es un caballo blanco. Para pasar por humano, comprime la mitad inferior de su cuerpo en una silla de ruedas mágica. **

Apolo y Hermes miraron del libro al centauro, del centauro al libro, comparando y asentían con seriedad fingida causando nuevas risas a costa del pobre Quirón que no sabía dónde meterse.

**De hecho, se hizo pasar por mi profesor de latín cuando yo estaba en sexto, pero la mayor parte del tiempo (siempre que el techo sea lo bastante alto) prefiere pasearse con su apariencia de centauro.**

Quirón sonrió por lo bien que Percy lo conocía, porque la mayoría pensaba que el centauro prefería andar en su silla de ruedas y él no entendía cómo podían pensar eso, para él era bastante obvio que prefería poder caminar, pero bueno allá ellos. Los semidioses griegos se mostraron sorprendidos.

**Nada más verlo. Tyson se detuvo en seco.**

**-¡Poni! -exclamó en una especie de arrebato.**

**Quirón se volvió con aire ofendido.**

Esta vez le sonrió cariñosamente frenando las disculpas del cíclope y sacándole una sonrisa de vuelta.

**-¿Cómo dices?**

**Annabeth corrió a abrazarlo.**

**-Quirón, ¿qué está pasando? No irás a marcharte, ¿verdad? -le dijo con voz temblorosa. Quirón era como un segundo padre para ella.**

Esta vez fue el turno de Annabeth de sonreírle agradecida a Quirón. Atenea también le sonrió al centauro por cuidar de su hija.

**Él le alborotó el pelo y la miró con una sonrisa bondadosa.**

**-Hola, niña. Y Percy, cielos. Has crecido mucho este año.**

Todas las chicas de la cabaña de Afrodita y muchas de otras, suspiraron pensando que Percy cada año estaba más bueno. Annabeth gruño por lo bajo, Percy era de ella y de nadie más.

**Tragué saliva.**

Nuevos suspiros acompañados de mordidas de labio al imaginarse la garganta y la nuez de Adán del hijo del mar al tragar saliva o lo que sea.

**-Clarisse ha dicho que tú… que te han…**

**-¡Despedido!-Había una chispa de humor negro en su mirada-. Bueno, alguien debía cargar con la culpa porque el señor Zeus estaba sumamente disgustado. ¡El árbol que creó con el espíritu de su hija ha sido envenenado! El señor D tenía que castigar a alguien.**

Dionisio se encogió en su trono ante las miradas que todos le dirigían.

**- A alguien que no fuera él-refunfuñé. Sólo pensar en el director, el señor D; ya me enfurecía.**

Los semidioses y el propio Quirón se estremecieron, los semidioses imaginando a Percy en ese momento enojado, y Quirón al recordarlo.

Los griegos recordaron la batalla de Manhattan. Recordaron cuando les agradeció por haber ido y cuando se despidió de Quirón. Lo recordaron durante toda la batalla. Recordaron su mirada, su rostro, su porte, su andar; toda su persona irradiaba poder y decisión, así como su mirada reflejaba todo su enojo e ira; y aunque Percy en esos momentos daba miedo, sabían que ese enojo no estaba dirigido a ellos sino a sus enemigos y ellos lo sabían y por eso los monstruos y semidioses de Cronos tenían el miedo grabado en sus ojos cuando lo miraban. Y por supuesto el hijo de Poseidón era ajeno a esto, ya que estaba preocupado en otras cosas, es decir de protegerlos. Por esto los campistas sabían que Percy no se había hecho invencible por el poder, para parecerse a Aquiles ni nada por el estilo, lo había hecho por ellos. También recordaron como sus hombros se encorvaron bajo el peso de la responsabilidad cuando Quirón lo dejo a cargo del mando del pequeño ejército que formaban y a pesar de que no quería, ocupo su lugar como líder y no los defraudo. Y todo eso eran cosas que los campistas jamás iban a dejar de agradecerle y tampoco iban a tener como compensarle que haya estado allí para ellos, cuando lo necesitan, y sabían que Percy no quería que se lo compensen o lo premien, aunque eso solo hacía que lo admiren más.

**-¡Pero es una locura! -exclamó Annabeth-. ¡Tú no puedes haber tenido nada que ver con el envenenamiento del árbol de Thalia!**

**-Sin embargo -repuso Quirón suspirando-, algunos en el Olimpo ya no confían en mí, dadas las circunstancias.**

Los dioses se removieron inquietos. Eso era verdad.

**-¿Qué circunstancias? -pregunté.**

**Su rostro se ensombreció. Metió en las alforjas un diccionario de latín-inglés, mientras la voz de Frank Sinatra seguía sonando en su equipo de música.**

Los semidioses griegos y los dioses miraron divertidos al centauro por su gusto musical. Apolo pensaba que al menos tenía uno, no como otros dioses que eran unos amargos/as.

**Tyson seguía contemplándolo, totalmente flipado. Gimoteó como si quisiera acariciarle el lomo pero tuviera miedo de acercarse.**

Algunos estaban extrañados (romanos) de que un cíclope le tenga miedo a un centauro, mientras que otros comprendían que en ese momento era un niño.

**-¿Poni?**

**Quirón lo miró con desdén.**

El mencionado bajo la cabeza, avergonzado.

**-Mi estimado cíclope, soy un cen-tau-ro.**

**-Quirón -le dije-, ¿qué ha pasado con el árbol?**

-Eso, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Octavio demasiado interesado.

**Él meneó la cabeza tristemente.**

**-El veneno utilizado contra el pino de Thalia ha salido del inframundo, Percy. Una sustancia que ni siquiera yo había visto nunca; tiene que proceder de algún monstruo de las profundidades del Tártaro.**

Ante la mención de ese nombre todos, sin excepción se estremecieron. Frank y Jason parecían de pronto tristes y los que lo notaron fruncieron el ceño, pensativos.

**-Entonces, ya sabemos quién es el responsable. Cro…**

**-No invoquen el nombre del señor de los titanes, Percy. Especialmente aquí y ahora.**

Los dioses asintieron conformes.

**-¡Pero el verano pasado intentó provocar una guerra civil en el Olimpo! Esto tiene que ser idea suya; habrá utilizado al traidor de Luke para hacerlo.**

Ahora fue el turno de Hermes y sus hijos de bajar la cabeza, pero entristecidos y dolidos.

**-Quizá -dijo Quirón-. Pero temo que me consideran responsable a mí porque no lo impedí ni puedo curar al árbol. **

Todos los dioses (menos Zeus que se dio cuenta que quizá estuvo mal al culpar a Quirón pero no iba a admitir) le dieron una mirada de disculpa a Quirón.

**Sólo le quedan unas semanas de vida. A menos…**

**-¿A menos que qué? -preguntó Annabeth.**

Poseidón frunció el ceño preocupado no quería que fuera lo que estaba pensando. Atenea solo rogo que esta vez su hija no estuviera involucrada.

**-Nada -dijo Quirón-. Una idea estúpida. El valle entero sufre la acción del veneno; **

Zeus frunció en seño pero nada más. Ya se había exaltado mucho y no se quería exponer más. Toda la noche se había quedado en trono enfurruñado y murmurando acerca de que como podían ultrajar de ese modo a un hijo suyo. Él es el rey de los dioses y lastimar a sus hijos era como tocarlo a él, y eso era algo que no toleraba. Él es el dios mayor y lo tenían que respetar.

**las fronteras mágicas se están deteriorando y el campamento mismo agoniza. Sólo hay una fuente mágica con fuerza suficiente para revertir los efectos de ese veneno. Pero se perdió hace siglos.**

Esta vez todos los dioses se dieron cuenta y entendieron el título del libro. Dionisio se preguntó si tendría que ver con que Grover sea un señor salvaje, aunque lo creía poco probable, esas tres viejas cabras no salían del campamento.

**-¿Qué es? -pregunté-. ¡Iremos a buscarla!**

**Quirón cerró las alforjas y pulsó el stop de su equipo de música. Luego se volvió, puso la mano en mi hombro y me miró a los ojos.**

**-Percy, tienes que prometerme que no actuarás de manera irreflexiva. Ya le dije a tu madre que no quería que vinieras este verano, es demasiado peligroso. Pero ya que has venido, quédate, entrénate a fondo y aprende a pelear. Y no salgas de aquí.**

-No le hace caso, ¿No?-. pregunto Hermes.

Los griegos negaron con la cabeza. Poseidón gimió.

**-¿Por qué? ¡Quiero hacer algo! No puedo dejar que las fronteras acaben fallando. Todo el campamento será…**

**-Arrasado por los monstruos-terminó Quirón-...**

Octavio sonrió ante la imagen de los griegos muertos en el césped. Por su parte Hércules sonrió ante la posibilidad de que el tipejo ese muera allí.

…**.Sí, eso me temo. ¡Pero no debes dejarte llevar por una decisión precipitada! Podría ser una trampa del señor de los titanes. ¡Acuérdate del verano pasado! Por poco acaba tu vida.**

Atenea entendió para que envenenaron el árbol, pero no entendió para que quería el vellocino. Suspiró enojada por no saberlo, y estaba segura que la respuesta era obvia, pero no la veía.

**Era cierto, pero aun así me moría por ayudar de alguna manera, y quería hacerle pagar a Cronos su comportamiento. Desde luego, uno tendería a creer que el señor de los titanes ya habría aprendido la lección eones atrás, cuando fue derrocado por los dioses. El hecho de que lo hubiesen despedazado en un millón de trozos y arrojado a las profundidades más oscuras del inframundo tendría que haberle indicado sutilmente que nadie quería ni verle. **

Esta vez nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudo evitar reírse locamente. Muchos soltaron lágrimas. Lo extrañaban demasiado. Necesitaban su humor y sus comentarios.

**Pues no. Como era inmortal, seguía vivo allá abajo, en el Tártaro, sufriendo dolores eternos y deseando regresar para vengarse del Olimpo. No podía actuar por sí mismo, pero era un auténtico maestro en el arte de manipular la mente de los mortales e incluso de los dioses para que hiciesen el trabajo sucio.**

-Vaya lo explico bien, claro y simple-. Dijo Artemisa asombrada porque pensaba, al igual que Atenea, que el chico no lo tenía claro o no lo consideraba.

**El envenenamiento tenía que ser cosa suya. ¿Quién, sino, podría ser tan vil como para atacar el árbol de Thalia, lo único que quedaba de una semidiosa que había entregado su vida heroicamente para salvar a sus amigos? **

Thalia enrojeció y sollozó, mientras se lamentaba, otra vez, no haberlo tratado bien desde el principio.

**Annabeth hacía esfuerzos para no llorar. Quirón le secó una lágrima de la mejilla.**

Thalia le sonrió a la hija de Atenea quien se la devolvió.

**-Permanece junto a Percy, niña -le dijo-. Y mantelo a salvo. La profecía… ¡acuérdate!**

**-S-sí, lo haré.**

**-Hummm…-murmuré-. ¿Te refieres por casualidad a esa profecía superpeligrosa en la que yo aparezco, pero que los dioses os han prohibido que me contéis?**

**Nadie respondió.**

**-Está bien -dije entre dientes-. Sólo era para asegurarme.**

-Odia cuando pasa eso-. Comentó Grover nostálgico.

**-Quirón…-dijo Annabeth-. Tú me contaste que los dioses te habían hecho inmortal sólo mientras fueses necesario para entrenar a los héroes; si te echan del campamento…**

Se escuchó un jadeo general. A nadie se le había ocurrido eso. Ni a los dioses, ni los griegos que recién escuchaban la historia, pero que no habían estado allí. Ni tampoco habían pensado en eso los campistas que si estuvieron ese año, excepto Annabeth, pero gracias a Percy que le había hacho darse cuenta.

**-Jura que harás todo lo que puedas para mantener a Percy fuera de peligro -insistió él-. Júralo por el río Estigio.**

**-Lo juro… por el río Estigio -dijo Annabeth.**

**Un trueno retumbó.**

**-Muy bien -dijo Quirón, al parecer más aliviado-. Quizá recobre mi buen nombre y pueda volver. Hasta entonces, iré a visitar a mis parientes salvajes en los Everglades. Tal vez ellos conozcan algún antídoto contra el veneno que a mí se me ha olvidado. En todo caso, permaneceré en el exilio hasta que este asunto quede resuelto…de un modo u otro.**

La cabaña de Hermes sonrió pícaramente al recordar a los parientes de Quirón. Les habían dado unas ideas buenísimas para unas bromas espectaculares que fueron el bum del momento en el campamento.

**Annabeth ahogó un sollozo. Quirón le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con cierta torpeza.**

**-Bueno, bueno, niña, tengo que dejarte en manos del señor D y del nuevo director de actividades. Esperemos…bueno, tal vez no destruyan el campamento tan deprisa como temo.**

Octavio gruño deseando lo contrario.

**-¿Quién ese Tántalo, por cierto?-pregunté-. ¿Y cómo se atreve a quitarte tu puesto?**

Los dioses le lanzaron miradas enojadas al libro preguntándose cómo habían puesto a ese en el lugar del centauro.

**Una caracola resonó en todo el valle. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Era la hora de reunirse con todos los campistas para cenar.**

Los hombres se relamieron.

**-Id ya -dijo Quirón-. Lo conoceréis en el pabellón. Me pondré en contacto con tu madre, Percy, y le contaré que estás a salvo; a estas alturas debe de estar preocupada. ¡Recuerda mi advertencia! Corres un grave peligro. ¡No creas ni por un instante que el señor de los titanes se ha olvidado de ti!**

**Y dicho esto, salió del apartamento y cruzó el vestíbulo con un redoble de cascos, mientras Tyson le gritaba: -¡Poni, no te vayas!**

Muchos sonrieron con ternura.

**Me di cuenta entonces que había olvidado contarle mi sueño sobre Grover. Ya era demasiado tarde; el mejor profesor que había tenido nunca se había ido tal vez para siempre.**

**Tyson empezó a llorar casi tan escandalosamente como Annabeth. Intenté convencerlos de que todo iría bien, pero no me lo creía ni yo. **

-En realidad nos reconforto mucho-. Dijo Annabeth.

**El sol se estaba poniendo tras el pabellón del comedor cuando los campistas salieron de sus cabañas y se encaminaron hacia allí. Nosotros los miramos desfilar mientras permanecíamos apoyados contra una columna de mármol. Annabeth se hallaba aún muy afectada, pero prometió que más tarde vendría a hablar con nosotros y fue a reunirse con sus hermanos de la cabaña de Atenea: una docena de chicas y chicos de pelo rubio y ojos verdes como ella.**

Ares observó a su hijo romano preferido.

**Annabeth no era la mayor, pero llevaba en el campamento más veranos que nadie; eso podrías deducirlo mirando su collar: una cuenta por cada verano, y ella tenía seis. Así pues, nadie discutía su derecho de ser la primera en la fila.**

**Luego pasó Clarisse, encabezando el grupo de la cabaña de Ares. Llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo y se le veía un corte muy feo en la mejilla, pero aparte de eso su enfrentamiento con los toros de bronce no parecía haberla intimidado. Alguien la había pegado en la espalda un trozo de papel que ponía «¡Muuuu!** **» Pero ninguno de sus compañeros se había molestado en decírselo.**

Todos rieron menos los hijos de Ares y Marte.

**Después del grupo de Ares venían los de la cabaña de Hefesto: seis seis chavales encabezados por Charles Beckendorf, un enorme afroamericano de quince años que tenía las manos del tamaño de un guante de béisbol y un rostro endurecido, de ojos entornados, sin duda porque se pasaba el día mirando la forja del herrero. Era bastante buen tipo cuando llegabas a conocerlo, pero nadie se había atrevido nunca a llamarle Charlie, Chuck o Charles; la mayoría lo llamaba Beckendorf a secas. Según se decía, era capaz de forjar prácticamente cualquier cosa; le dabas un trozo de metal y él te hacía una afiladísima espada o un robot-guerrero, o un bebedero para pájaros musical para el jardín de tu madre; cualquier cosa que se te ocurriera.**

Todo el Campamento Mestizo bajo la cabeza con repentina tristeza y dolor. Y Hefesto apretó la mandíbula para no llorar por su hijo.

**Siguieron desfilando las demás cabañas: Deméter, Apolo, Afrodita, Dionisio. Llegaron también las náyades del lago de las canoas; las ninfas del bosque, que iban surgiendo de los árboles; y una docena de sátiros que venían del prado y que me recordaron dolorosamente a Grover.**

Definitivamente algo distinto había en su hijo Frank, pero todavía no podía descubrir que era o porque estaba cambiado.

**Siempre he sentido debilidad por los sátiros. Cuando estaban en el campamento tenían que realizar toda clase de tareas para el director, el señor D, pero su trabajo más importante lo hacían fuera, en el mundo real. Eran buscadores; se colaban disimuladamente en los colegios de todo el mundo, en busca de posibles mestizos, y los traían al campamento. Así fue como conocí a Grover; él había sido el primero en reconocer que yo era un semidiós.**

Los romanos volvían a estar impresionados por los sátiros tan distintos a los faunos, O al menos eso parecía.

**Después de los sátiros, cerraba la marcha la cabaña de Hermes, siempre la más numerosa. El verano pasado su líder era Luke, el tipo que había luchado con Thalia y Annabeth en la cima de la colina Mestiza. Yo me había alojado en la cabaña de Hermes un tiempo, hasta que Poseidón me reconoció; y Luke se había hecho amigo mío…pero después trató de matarme.**

Casi todo el mundo bufo exasperado, mientras que Hermes y sus hijos se mostraron tristes y decepcionados.

**Ahora, los líderes de la cabaña de Hermes eran Travis y Connor Stoll.**

-¡Los mejores por supuesto!-. gritó Connor para animar el ambiente en especial entre sus hermanos.

Alguien que estaba cerca de él asintió sin darse cuenta llamando la atención de Afrodita quien si lo noto, y sonrió maliciosamente. Eso iba a ser interesante.

**No eran gemelos, pero se parecían como si lo fueran. Nunca recordaba cuál era el mayor. Ambos eran altos y flacos, ambos lucían una mata de pelo castaño que casi les cubría los ojos; la camiseta naranja del campamento Mestizo la llevaban por fuera de un short muy holgado, y sus rasgos de elfo eran los típicos de todos los hijos de Hermes: cejas arqueadas, sonrisa sarcástica y un destello muy particular en los ojos, cuando te miraban, como si estuvieran a punto de deslizarte un petardo por la camisa. Siempre me había parecido divertido que el dios de los ladrones hubiera tenido hijos con el apellido Stoll (se pronuncia igual que stole, pretérito del verbo steal, «robar»), pero la única vez que se me ocurrió decírselo a Travis y Connor me miraron de un modo inexpresivo, sin captar el chiste.**

-Ahh era eso…-. Dijo Travis mientras todos se reían disimuladamente.

**Cuando hubo desfilado todo el mundo, entré con Tyson al pabellón y lo guíe entre las mesas. Las conversaciones se apagaron al instante y todas las cabezas volvieron a nuestro paso.**

**-¿Quién ha invitado a…eso?-murmuró alguien en la mesa de Apolo.**

Apolo miro a sus hijos y el que lo dijo bajo la cabeza, apenado.

**Lancé una mirada fulminante en aquella dirección, pero no supe adivinar quién había sido.**

Toda la cabaña de Apolo se estremeció.

**Desde la mesa principal una voz familiar dijo arrastrando las palabras.**

**-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Peter Johnson…lo único que me quedaba por ver en este milenio.**

**Apreté los dientes.**

Al igual que Poseidón.

**-Mi nombre es Percy Jackson… señor.**

**El señor D bebió un sorbo de su Coca-Cola Diet.**

**-Sí, bueno…Lo que sea, como decís ahora los jóvenes.**

Varios trataron de contener la carcajada.

**Llevaba la camisa hawaiana atigrada de siempre; un short de paseo y unas zapatillas de tenis con calcetines negros. Con una panza rechoncha y su cara enrojecida, parecía el típico turista de Las Vegas que ha ido de casino en casino hasta altas horas de la noche. Detrás de él, un sátiro de mirada nervioso se afanaba en pelar unas uvas y se las ofrecía de una a una.**

Dionisio sonrió satisfecho.

**El verdadero nombre del señor D es Dionisio. El dios del vino. Zeus lo había nombrado director del Campamento Mestizo para que dejase el alcohol y se desintoxicase durante cien años: un castigo por perseguir a cierta ninfa prohibida del bosque.**

Ariadna resopló y Teseo frunció el ceño.

**Junto a él, en el sitio donde Quirón solía sentarse(o permanecer de pie, cuando adoptaba su forma de centauro), había alguien que no había visto antes: un hombre pálido y espantosamente delgado con un raído mono naranja de presidiario. El número que figuraba sobre su bolsillo era 0001. Bajo los ojos tenía sombras azuladas, las uñas muy sucias y el pelo gris cortado de cualquier manera, como si se lo hubieran arreglado con una máquina de podar. Me miró fijamente; sus ojos me ponían nervioso. Parecía hecho polvo; enfadado, frustrado, hambriento: todo al mismo tiempo.**

-Lo está-. Aseguró Hades y viniendo de él nadie lo dudó.

**-A este chaval -le dijo Dionisio- has de vigilarlo. Es el hijo de Poseidón, ya sabes.**

**-¡Ah! -dijo el presidiario-. Ése.**

**Era obvio por su tono que ya habían hablado de mí largo y tendido.**

Poseión fulminó con la mirada al dios del vino quien comenzó a tiritar. Los semidioses que habían visto ese tipo de mirada en Percy también se estremecieron al notar que era igual a la de su padre. Letal.

**-Yo soy Tántalo.-dijo el presidiario con una fría sonrisa-. En misión especial hasta…bueno, hasta que el señor Dionisio decida otra cosa. En cuanto a ti, Perseus Jackson, espero que te abstengas de provocar más problemas.**

**-¿Problemas? -pregunté.**

**Dionisio chasqueó los dedos y apareció sobre la mesa un periódico, el New York Post de aquel día. En la portada salía una foto mía, tomada del anuario de la Escuela Meriwether. Me costaba descifrar el titular, pero adiviné bastante bien lo que decía. Algo así como: «Un maniaco de trece años incendia un gimnasio».**

Poseidón resopló. Ya iban a ver ese chico y ese profesor idiota.

**-Sí, problemas -dijo Tántalo con aire satisfecho-. Causaste un montón el verano pasado, según tengo entendido.**

**Me sentí demasiado furioso para responder.**

Nuevos estremecimientos.

**¿Era culpa mía que los dioses hubieran estado a punto de enzarzarse en una guerra civil? Un sátiro se aproximó nervioso a Tántalo y le puso delante un plato de asado. El nuevo director de actividades se relamió los labios, miró su copa vacía y dijo:**

**-Gaseosa. Una Barq´s especial del setenta y siete.**

**La copa se llenó sola de una gaseosa espumante. Tántalo alargó vacilante la mano, como si temiera que la copa pudiese quemarlo.**

**-Vamos, adelante, viejo amigo-le dijo Dionisio con un extraño brillo en los ojos-. Tal vez ahora funcione.**

**Tántalo fue a agarrar la copa, pero ésta se movió de sitio antes de que la tocara. Se derramaron unas cuantas gotas y Tántalo intentó recogerlas con los dedos, pero las gotas echaron a rodar como si fueran de mercurio. Con un gruñido se centró en el plato de asado.**

**Tomó un tenedor y quiso pinchar un trozo de lomo, pero el plato se deslizó por la mesa y luego saltó directamente a las ascuas del brasero.**

**-¡Maldita sea! -refunfuñó.**

En la sala se encontraban divididos entre la risa y el miedo de les pase eso.

**-Vaya-dijo Dionisio con falsa compasión-. Quizá en unos cuantos días más. Créeme camarada, trabajar en este campamento ya es bastante tortura. Estoy seguro de que tu antigua maldición acabará desvaneciéndose tarde o temprano.**

**-Tarde o temprano…-repitió Tántalo entre dientes, mirando la Coca-Cola Light de Dionisio-. ¿Te haces una idea de lo seca que se queda la garganta después de tres mil años?**

**-Usted es ese espíritu de los Campos de Castigo-tercié-. Él que está en el lago con un árbol frutal al alcance de la mano, pero sin poder comer ni beber.**

Atenea asintió. Al parecer no era taaan tonto como parecía.

**Tántalo esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.**

**-Eres un alumno muy aplicado, ¿eh, chaval?**

-Si- afirmaron todos los amigos de Percy.

**-En vida debió de hacer algo terrible -dije, impresionado-. ¿Qué exactamente?**

**Él entornó los ojos. A sus espaldas, los sátiros sacudían la cabeza intentado prevenirme.**

**-Voy a estar vigilándose, Percy Jackson -dijo Tántalo-. No quiero problemas en mi campamento.**

**-Su campamento ya tiene problemas… señor.**

-Eso- dijo Hermes.

**-Venga, ve a sentarte ya, Johnson- suspiró Dionisio-. Creo que esa mesa de allí es tuya: ésa a la que nadie quiere sentarse.**

Poseidón le dio una ducha helada y abundante en agua y algas a Dionisio.

**La cara me ardía, pero no me convenía replicar. Dionisio siempre había sido un niño malcriado, pero era un niño malcriado inmortal y muy poderoso.**

-Exacto- dijo Ares sonriendo.

**-Vamos, Tyson -le dije.**

**-No, no -intervino Tántalo-. El monstruo se queda aquí. Tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con esto.**

**-Con él -repliqué-. Se llama Tyson.**

**El nuevo director de actividades alzó una ceja.**

**-Tyson ha salvado el campamento-insistí-. Machacó a esos toros de bronce. Si no, habrían quemado este lugar entero.**

Todos asintieron dándole la razón a Percy mientras Tyson enrojecía y Afrodita pensaba que había hecho bien en darle su bendición porque si iba a tener que ver durante toda la lectura a un cíclope con feo aspecto, no lo iba a soportar, pero hacía estaba mejor y su vista no se dañaba.

**-Sí -suspiro Tántalo-, habría sido una verdadera lástima… **

**Dionisio reprimió una risita.**

**-Déjanos solos -ordenó Tántalo-para que podamos decidir el destino de esta criatura.**

**Tyson me miró con una expresión asustada en su ojo enorme, pero yo sabía que no podía desobedecer una orden directa de los directores del campamento. Al menos, abiertamente.**

**-Volveré luego, grandullón-le prometí-. No te preocupes. Te encontraremos un buen lugar para dormir esta noche.**

**Tyson asintió.**

Como todos en la sala.

**-Te creo. Eres mi amigo.**

**Lo cual me hizo sentir mucho más culpable.**

**Caminé penosamente hasta la mesa de Poseidón y me desplomé en el banco. Una ninfa del bosque me trajo un plato de pizza olímpica de olivas y pepperoni, pero yo no tenía hambre. Habían estado a punto de matarme dos veces aquel día y me las había arreglado para terminar el curso desastrosamente. El Campamento Mestizo estaba metido en un grave aprieto y, pese a ello. Quirón me aconsejaba que no hiciese nada.**

Hazel que estaba sentada entre los brazos de Frank se removió un poco dolorida, cosa que Ares notó y tardo unos minutos en unir los hilos.

**No me sentía muy agradecido, pero llevé mi plato, según era costumbre, al brasero de bronce y arrojé una parte a las llamas.**

**-Poseidón -dije-, acepta mi ofrenda.- «Y de paso mándame ayuda, por favor recé en silencio.»**

**El humo de la pizza ardiendo adquirió una fragancia muy especial-como el de una brisa marina mezclada con flores silvestres-, pero tampoco sabía si eso significaba que mi padre me estaba escuchando.**

-¡Siiii! ¡Así se hace! ¡Dale duro hijo!- gritó exaltado Ares lleno de orgullo, hasta que noto el escándalo que armó.

-¿Qué mosca te pico?- le preguntó Démeter extrañada como casi todos.

-Nada, nada- murmuro sonrojado el dios de la guerra.

Hazel se preocupó por la salud de su suegro, mientas que Frank estaba rojo como un tomate, porque noto que su padre se dio cuenta de lo que hizo esa noche; al igual que Afrodita que también quería probar a Frank y hacerle una invitación a su cuarto.

**Volví a mi sitio. No creía que las cosas pudiesen empeorar más, pero entonces Tántalo ordenó a un sátiro que hiciera sonar la caracola para llamar la atención y anunciarnos algo.**

**-Sí, bueno -dijo cuándo se apagaron las conversaciones-. ¡Otra comida estupenda! O eso me dicen.**

**Mientras hablaba, aproximó lentamente la mano a su plato, que habían vuelto a llenarle, como si la comida no fuera a darse cuenta. Pero sí: en cuanto estuvo a diez centímetros, salió otra vez disparada por la mesa.**

Nuevas risitas.

**-En mi primer día de mando-prosiguió-, quiero decir que estar aquí resulta un castigo muy agradable. A lo largo del verano espero torturar, quiero decir, interaccionar con cada uno de vosotros; todos tenéis pinta de ser nutri… eh, buenos chicos.**

Los dioses levantaron una ceja.

**Dionisio aplaudió educadamente y los sátiros lo imitaron sin entusiasmo. Tyson seguía de pie ante la mesa principal con aire incómodo, pero cada vez que trataba de escabullirse, Tántalo lo obligaba a permanecer allí, a la vista de todos.**

Los semidioses resoplaron.

**-¡Y ahora, algunos cambios!-Tántalo dirigió una sonrisa torcida a los campistas-. ¡Vamos a instaurar otra vez las carreras de carros! **

**Un murmullo de excitación, de miedo e incredulidad, recorrió las mesas.**

Así estaban los romanos, ellos no tenían carreras de carros.

**-Ya sé-prosiguió, alzando la voz-que estas carreras fueron suspendidas hace unos años a causa, eh, de problemas técnicos.**

**-¡Tres muertes y veintiséis mutilaciones!-gritó alguien desde la mesa de Apolo.**

**-¡Sí, sí!-dijo Tántalo-. Pero estoy seguro de que todos coincidiréis conmigo en celebrar la vuelta de esta tradición del campamento. Los conductores victoriosos obtendrán laureles dorados cada mes.**

-Idiota- se escuchó rumorear en la sala.

**¡Mañana por la mañana pueden empezar a inscribirse los equipos! La primera carrera se celebrará dentro de tres días; os liberaremos de vuestras actividades secundarias para que podáis preparar los carros y elegir los caballos. Ah, no sé si he mencionado que la cabaña del equipo ganador se librará de las tareas domésticas durante todo un mes.**

**Hubo un estallido de conversaciones excitadas. ¿Nada de cocinas durante un mes? ¿Ni limpieza de establos? ¿Hablaba en serio? Hubo una objeción. Y la presentó la última persona que me hubiese imaginado.**

Clarisse miro enojada.

**-¡Pero señor!-dijo Clarisse. Parecía nerviosa, pero aun así se puso de pie para hablar desde la mesa de Ares. Algunos campistas sofocaron la risa cuando vieron en su espalda el letrero de « ¡Muuuu!** **»-. ¿Qué pasará con los turnos de la patrulla? Quiero decir, si lo dejamos todo para preparar los carros…**

La cabaña de Ares asintió aprobando lo dicho por su hermana.

**-Ah, la heroína del día-exclamó Tántalo-. ¡La valerosa Clarisse, que ha vencido a los toros de bronce sin ayuda de nadie! Clarisse parpadeó y luego se ruborizó.**

**-Bueno, yo no…**

**-Y modesta, además.-Tántalo sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¡No hay de qué preocuparse, querida! Esto es un campamento de verano. Estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿verdad?**

**-Pero el árbol…**

**-Y ahora-dijo Tántalo, mientras varios compañeros de Clarisse tiraban de ella para que volviera a sentarse-, antes de continuar con la fogata y los cantos a coro, un pequeño asunto doméstico. Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase han creído conveniente por algún motivo traer esto al campamento-dijo señalando con una mano a Tyson.**

Poseidón apenas se controlaba.

**Un murmullo de inquietud se difundió entre los campistas y muchos se miraron de reojo. Tuve ganas de matar a Tántalo.**

**-Ahora bien-dijo-, los cíclopes tienen fama de ser monstruos sedientos de sangre con una capacidad cerebral muy reducida. En circunstancias normales, soltaría a esta bestia para que la cazarais con antorchas y estacas afiladas, pero… ¿quién sabe? Quizá este cíclope no sea tan horrible como la mayoría de sus congéneres; mientras no demuestre que merece ser aniquilado, necesitamos un lugar donde meterlo. He pensado en los establos, pero los caballos se pondrían nerviosos ¿Tal vez la cabaña de Hermes?**

**Se hizo un silencio en la mesa de Hermes. Travis y Connor Stoll experimentaron un repentino interés en los dibujos del mantel. No podía culparlos. La cabaña Hermes siempre estaba llena hasta los topes. No había modo de que encajase allí dentro un cíclope de casi dos metros.**

-Perdón- murmuraron los Stoll avergonzados ante las miradas que recibían.

**-Vamos-dijo Tántalo en tono de reproche-. El monstruo quizá pueda hacer tareas menores. ¿Alguna sugerencia sobre dónde podríamos meter a una bestia semejante?**

**De repente, todo el mundo ahogó un grito.**

**Tántalo se apartó de Tyson sobresaltado. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar con incredulidad la brillante luz verde que estaba a punto de cambiar mi vida: una deslumbrante imagen holográfica había aparecido sobre la cabeza de Tyson.**

**Con un retortijón en el estómago, recordé lo que había dicho Annabeth de los cíclopes: «Son hijos de espíritus de la naturaleza y los dioses… bueno, de un dios en particular, casi siempre…»**

**Girando sobre la cabeza de Tyson había un tridente verde incandescente: el mismo símbolo que había aparecido sobre la mía el día que Poseidón me reconoció como hijo suyo.**

**Hubo un momento de maravillado silencio.**

Al igual que en la sala, por lo dicho en el libro y por el tridente verde brillando en esos momentos en la cabeza de Tyson que esta vez no trato de aplastar, sino que sonreía orgulloso al igual que su padre. Los que no sabían esto estaban sorprendidos y Atenea estaba enojada por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

**Ser reconocido era un acontecimiento poco frecuente y algunos campistas lo aguardaban en vano toda su vida. Cuando Poseidón me reconoció el verano anterior, todo el mundo se arrodilló con reverencia, pero esta vez siguieron el ejemplo de Tántalo, que estalló en una gran carcajada.**

En ese momento todos los semidioses, incluidos Rachel, Quiron, Grover y los héroes del pasado se arrodillaron ante Tyson que no podía estar más colorado y apenado.

**-¡Bueno! Creo que ahora ya sabemos dónde meter a esta bestia. ¡Por los dioses, yo diría que incluso tiene un aire de familia! Todo el mundo se reía, salvo Annabeth y unos pocos amigos.**

**Tyson no pareció darse cuenta, estaba demasiado perplejo tratando de aplastar el tridente que ya empezaba a desvanecerse sobre su cabeza. Era demasiado inocente para comprender cómo se reían de él y qué cruel puede llegar a ser la gente.**

**Yo sí lo capté.**

**Tenía un nuevo compañero de cabaña. Tenía a un monstruo de hermanastro.**

-Fin del capítulo-. Termino Apolo algo incómodo.

-Está bien, no se preocupen-. Dijo Tyson ante la mirada de los demás.

-Jum bueno, ¿qué les parece si nos tomamos un descanso?-. Pregunto Zeus a quien no le gustaba enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones incómodas, además quería ir a descansar porque la noche anterior gasto energía al quedarse maldiciendo y esas cosas.

Con un suspiro uno a uno se fueron levantando. Muchos se estiraron, tenían el cuerpo entumecido por el tiempo que llevaban sentados.

Nico rápidamente se alejó del resto y fue hasta donde estaba _Bessie _ya que necesitaba estar un poco solo y aclarar sus ideas. Últimamente estaba sintiendo cosas que no entendía. Gracias a los dioses Heracles no hizo nada idiota ni lo molestó, solo se dedicó a mirarlo.

Tan entretenido estaba jugando con _Bessie _y sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había seguido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, tanto tiempo. Mil perdones por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. En mi defensa voy a decir que he estado rindiendo y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir porque tenía mucho para estudiar y quería aprobar todo. Igual al final no aprobé matemáticas<strong>**. Pero bueno algún día espero rendirla bien jajaja ¡No saben lo que me costó escribir este capítulo! Tengo un bloque de escritor gigante, pero bueno exprimí mi cerebro y esto salió. Supongo que debe ser por el estudio y mi cabeza no tiene espacio para mas.**

**Sé que dije que en este capítulo se iba a saber quién va a ser la pareja de Nico, lo iba a revelar al final de este capítulo pero lo termine así con Nico jugando con Bessie antes de que aparezca dicha pareja, porque estoy corta de imaginación y sinceramente lo ice de varias formas pero queda como quiere que quede, y si espero a que se me pase el bloqueo de escritor voy a tardar más tiempo en actualizar. Así que bueno en el próximo capítulo lo resuelvo.**

**Antes que nada quiero contarles algo que me olvide de aclarar en el capítulo anterior "Héroe" y es que en él utilice algunas frases de Liliana Bodoc, más específicamente de La Saga de los Confines. Esto no significa que todo el capítulo sea una copia o que los hechos no sean idea mía, simplemente use algunas líneas y las cambie un poco para ajustarlas a mi historia porque sinceramente no me pude resistir. «Los días del venado» fue el primer libro en el que lloré. La verdad me gusta mucho y quería poner algo de él.**

**Con respecto a la calificación de este capítulo creo que es M aunque puede que se F porque no hay nada muy fuerte y no tiene muchos detalles y bueno espero que haya quedado bien y que les haya gustado.**

**El próximo capítulo es otro aparte de la lectura y también es de Percy. Es el último antes de que Percy vaya al Olimpo. Aunque como el capítulo es bastante largo estoy pensando en dividirlo en dos partes, pero no se lo estoy pensando. Igual les aviso que seguramente me voy a tardar en actualizar porque en serio es largo y medio difícil de escribir y bueno quiero que quede bien y que no se me escape ningún detalle y sinceramente creo que va a valer la pena la espera.**

**Mil gracias por los comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo **** y en serio cualquier error me lo dicen.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**


	9. NA

**Nota de autor**

Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo andan y todo eso? Bueno mejor voy directo al grano.

Sé que no están permitidas las notas de autor, pero esta es una cusa mayor.

En un momento de "inspiración divina" tome una decisión que, espero, va a satisfacer a muchos. Aunque mejor empiezo por el principio.

Originalmente el próximo capítulo de esta historia no es una lectura del libro, es un capítulo dedicado a Percy (como los otros dos anteriores) en donde le pasan cosas después del Tártaro, antes de ir al Olimpo; y también originalmente iba a llevar a Percy al Olimpo al final del libro, como mucho tres capítulos antes de que termine el libro. Pero he recibido muchos pedidos de que aparezca en la lectura lo más rápido posible. Y verán lo he pensado mucho y he intentado arreglar esto, pero se me me hace muy difícil. Y, para empeorar las cosas, este capítulo es cada vez más largo porque se me ocurren más cosas, hasta he pensado en dividirlo en dos o tres, pero se haría muy largo y Percy tardaría más en llegar.

Así que decidí no incluir este capítulo en esta historia y voy a traer a Percy directamente sin contar sus aventuras después de la mordida del perro del infierno (lo que no quiere decir que no hayan pasado).

La verdad creo que es una lástima porque el relato era interesante, y explicaría un poco algunos cambios de Percy, pero bueno es la única forma que encontré para que Percy aparezca en la lectura antes. Sin embargo van a pasar dos o tres capítulos antes de que llegue, ¡pero es necesario! Y creo que es mejor esperar unos pocos capítulos para su aparición, que esperar hasta casi el final del libro.

Ahh otra cosa… ¿Les gustaría que siga con el tercer libro La maldición del titán? La verdad no tengo algo muy bien planeado, pero si quieren lo hago ¡Ustedes me dicen!

Besos y abrazos,

HaydeeDantes.


End file.
